Viviendo en tus recuerdos
by yukima-sensei
Summary: Hinata Hyuga y Hatake Kakashi descubriran juntos las causas y consecuencias de perder y recuperar la memoria...........
1. Chapter 1

_Konochiwa!! Etto….lo siento es que no lo podia evitar, adoro esta pareja,(aunque es rara) me encanta, este fic esta hecho con mis dos personajes favoritos, Hinata Hyuga y Kakashi Hatake. ( mirada decepcionada de tobi) ademas de tobi claro…..jeje…bueno espero que disfruten de este fic tanto como yo…_

_Advertencias: mucho drama al principio : )_

_Parejas: Kakashi y Hinata._

_//////////////////////*////////////// cambio de escena_

___________________*______________ inicio y fin del capitulo._

_Bien tobi dara el disclamer._

_Tobi : gracias a dios todopoderoso el anime de Naruto no son de Yukima-sensei ^.^, son de nuestro gran creador, Masashi Kishimoto. (jeje…yo soy prestado____ )_

_Viviendo en tus recuerdos……._

_Cap.1_

_SOLEDAD __________________________________*_______________________

La paz gobierna en la ladea, sin embargo, este dolor que se ha impregnado en mi alma, no me abandona, esta presente en todo momento, ha estado presente durante toda mi vida………se que existen personas que me aprecian, respetan, admiran y darian su vida por salvar la mia, aun asi, este vacio no desaparece, no puede ser llenado por nada……….tal vez por nadie…………….este sentimiento, amenaza a destruir, poco a poco mis esperanzas por vivir, no sirve ya de nada buscar alguna solucion, no lo deseo, solo quiero vivir para poder estar presente cuando aquellos que en un momento de su vida me llamaron…maestro…hayan cumplido todas sus metas, alguna vez fui nombrado _Heroe,_ pero ese es un nombramiento que no merezco, para mi los unicos heroes, son aquellos que protegen a costa de todo a sus seres amados, entonces, como ser un heroe cuando ya no tienes a un ser amado que proteger.

Cada vez que estoy cerca de la muerte, me siento mas cerca de ellos, de aquellos que me enseñaron el sendero de la felicidad, yo ya no soy un hombre con metas, ya no soy el mismo Ninja que hace unos años, no es mi edad la que me impide vivir, solo que en estos momentos no encuentro una razón, no la tengo y me desespera pensar, que este sentimiento sea…_………..la soledad………_

-Kakashi- sensei- pregunto un ojiazul.

-Naruto ¿pasa algo?- respondió el peligris fingiendo leer su libro.

-alguna vez ……..se ha enamorado- susurro el joven.

-No- respondio el mayor.

-ya veo….-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo con interes.

-Eh?.....creo que …..bueno…yo-

-esto tiene algo que ver con Sakura, ¿no es asi?.-

-supongo….- respondio el menor.

-¿supones?-

- no se que es lo que siento por ella. yo imaginaba que encontraria la respuesta con alguien que conociera el significado del amor…….- menciono el rubio.

-El amor es un sentimiento que no se describe con palabras, son los actos los que lo demuestran.

- ¿actos?-

- el amor comienza cuando eres capaz de sentir que el sol te da en lacara aunque afuera este lloviendo, o cuando asoman las cosquillas dentro de ti como una aurora de aire y fuego, cuando la plenitud llena de entero tu ser, cuan la felicidad es la unica presente en tu mudo de cristal……..-el ojiazul se sorprendio ante las palabras de su maestro. -¿el dolor no esta presente?- pregunto con un deje de curiosidad.

-el dolor y los demás sentimientos son le esencia del amor, sin ellos el amor se desestabiliza, pierde su rumbo y por lo tanto desaparece…-

-demo….si el dolor y el amor son diferentes, ¿por que uno depende del otro, maestro?.................-

El dolor es producto del amor, al igual que el miedo, la soledad, el odio y la crueldad…..uno decide, que sentimientos quiere compartir con la persona amada..por que lo mas importante del amor, es que es de dos…- respondio sabiamente el peligris.

Entiendo a que se refiere. –menciono con deje de tristeza el ojiazul- Sakura, ha estado enamorada de Sasuke, y yo he podido ver que el no le es indiferente….-

Eso te causa dolor, no es asi….-

El dolor no es nada comparado a la dicha de ver feliz a dos de las personas mas importantes para mi….

Eso no impide, que algo en tu alma se sienta vacio.-

Supongo.-

Hmp._- mentiroso_, penso el peligris.

Sensei..gracias.- el rubio le regalo una sonrisa al mayor.

Yo ya no soy tu maestro…-

Se equivoca, nosotros siempre necesitaremos de sus enseñanzas….necesitaremos, que nos guíe en el sendero de la vida.- sin mas, el ojiazul se marcho con una sonrisa de su maestro.

El mayor le observo hasta perderlo de vista, una sonrisa de melancolía se poso en sus labios, por que a pesar de que su alumno quisiera ocultar esas gotas cristalinas que recorrian descaradamente su rostro, el pudo darse cuenta de ellas, últimamente, su alumno acudia en busca de el, siempre esperando una esperanza por parte del mayor, pero el jamas le habia dado una, no podia engañar a su alumno de esa manera, no podia ayudarle a crear algo inexistente para que cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, sus esperanzas se fueran y su soledad lo consumiera………el queria darle la oportunidad a su alumno de aprender a caer dos veces y levantarse tres, ademas el tenia fe en su alumno, sabia que podria con eso…..o eso es lo que queria creer.

-Hatake Kakashi, la Hokage desea verlo.-

-Hai- al parecer una nueva mision lo esperaba, solo rogaba por que esta mision pudiera ser mas complicada que las demas, el queria sentirse al borde de la muerte, para asi, poder estar nuevamente cerca de aquelllos a los que quiso, despegar un momento los pies del suelo y volar junto a ellos, solo deseaba morir, _para poder sentirse vivo una vez mas…………………_

_///////////////////////////////////////////&/////////////////////////////////////////////////&/////////////////_

Una vez mas se encontraba observandole desde las sombras, sabia lo patetica que debia verse, pero por alguna razon desconocida, estaba nuevamente en ese lugar, detrás de ese poste que era el unico testigo de todos los suspiros que ella habia dado por aquel joven, sin embargo, esta ocasión su corazon, su alma, su ser no se sentian feliz, esta vez no veia aquella sonrisa que le salvo de su oscuridad, aquellos ojos que brillaban aun mas que el sol, en esta ocasión solo podia ver como esas gotas saladas osaban recorrer su mejilla……..

Trato de convencerse que era una mala broma jugada por su mente, que aquel brillo en sus ojos y aquella paz de su sonrisa estaban presentes en el, pronto sintio unas enormes ganas de correr hacia el y abrazarle, consolarlo y poder demostrarle que ella estaba decidida a entregarle su alma, su vida…su ser, solo con volverle a ver sonreir, por que ella queria llegar a su lado, perderse en su mirada, sentir que el la llevara de la moano y permanecer una eternidad junto a el……….sus ojos dejaron escapar unas lagrimas de impotencia, se sentia tan inútil, tan estupida, ella no podia decirle nada, por que el no queria oirle, ella no podia abrazarle, por que el no la queria a ella, por que sus ojos no eran de color jade, ni sus cabellos rosas como los petalos de cerezo, ella no podia entrar en su corazon, por que este estaba cerrado para ella, y solo le permitia la entrada a………- Sakura….- susurro derrotada la joven, sabia que solo ella, solo aquella joven de carácter duro y personalidad firme, solo ella podria acabar con el dolor de el, con sus desvaríos y sus desvelos, solo ella podria recuperar ese brillo en sus ojos…..lo sabia….aunque eso la matara por dentro….

_FLASH BACK_

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨æ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

_-Naruto-kun…yo..yo- la chica comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos._

_-Hinata, me alegra verte.- la joven solo atino a sonrojarse, sintio un calor en su pecho. –necesitaba platicar contigo. bueno aquella vez del ataque a la aldea….. me a un ¿amigo?, cierto.- la chica no se esperaba esa pregunta, realmente habia llegadoa imaginar que el comprenderia sus palabras, pero al parecer no lo habia hecho._

_.- respondio tristemente._

_-entonces, como amigos que somos….puedo pedirte un favor.- la joven nuevamente sintio algeria en su ser, tal vez tenia una oportunidad de conquistar el corazon de aquel joven, asi que solo atino a asentir._

_-tu…..tu me podrias ayudar a conquistar…..el ……Sakura-chan, te lo ruego, ayudame….._

Fin del flash back

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Æ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

De aquella ocasión ya habian pasado cuatro largos mese, ella habia intentado estar en alguna mision que durara el tiempo necesario, lo necesario para lograr olvidarlo o por lo menos aceptarlo, ahora su carácter era mas firme, aquella ultima mision le hizo comprender que se timidez y su debilidad solo eran un obstaculo para su felicidad, se habia vuelto una Ninja mas experta y mas madura, por esa razon habia regresado a la aldea, solo por que ella creyó que nada podia romper lo que habia construido, sin embargo, al verle llorar, todo aquello que habia tratado de olvidar volvio a ella, no queria verlo de esa manera, no soportaba ver como sufria, pero lo que mas le costaba aceptar, era saber la razon de su sufrimiento, tanto tiempo viendole desde la sombras le habia ayudado para conocer sobre sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, sus reacciones ante lo que le disgustaba, no habia algo que ella no conociera de el, sabia que el no se daba por vencido fácilmente, y ahora no entendia como una persona tan fuerte, podia sufrir de esa manera…..una mirada de dolor se poso en sus ojos, después de todo……..tal vez ella podria hacer algo por el….tal vez ella podria hacer algo después de tantos años de verlo desde las sombras…..el momento de verlo a los ojos y encontrar en ellos ese brillo del que ella deseaba con toda su alma ser dueña, habia llegado….

-Si tu felicidad es junto a ella,……… te ayudare Naruto, te ayudare a ser feliz…………….aunque tenga que sacrificar mi felicidad junto a ti……..-

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Una chica de cabellos rosados, trataba de descansar un poco, últimamente no habia podido conciliar el sueño, su vida se habia vuelto demasiada ocupada, las misiones el hospital y sus entrenamientos la tenian al borde de la locura, desde que la guerra habia acabado, las cosas en la aldea comenzaron a estabilizarse, aun asi, los ninjas de Konoha seguían lastimandose o simplemente llegaban al borde de la muerte, por lo que el trabajo en el hospital no habia disminuido, ni siquiera tenia oportunidad para ocuparse de ella misma, según las palabras de la quinta, no podia darse el lujo de descansar, por que en unos meses seria nombrada como la nueva directora del hospital, una sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios, se sentia feliz de haber conseguido un puesto tan importante, ella al igual que sus amigos habian logrado volver a ser el equipo de antes, y salvar a su preciada aldea.

Pese a todas estas buenas noticias, ella aun no podia ser completamente dichosa…..todo habia comenzado aquella tarde cuando decidio intentar por ultima vez, que su ex - compañero de equipo aceptara sus sentimientos, no pudo decirselo, la razon…….la imagen de un chico de ojos azules como el cielo y sonrisa alegre, cuando vio a Sasuke, no pudo evitar compararlo con Naruto, no entendia el por que, pero sabia que en ese momento tenia que hacerlo, se pudo dar cuenta de que ellos eran completamente distintos, Naruto era alegre, fuerte, bondadoso, soñador, platicador,chistoso, Sasuke por su parte era un ser Frio, amargado, descortes, vengador….. rio para si misma, realmente ella alguna vez amo a Sasuke…. No, jamas lo amo , solo era una obsecion, una que habia decidio olvidar, por eso, aquella vez solo quiso confirmar sus resultado y beso a Sasuke, lo beso esperando sentir algo dentro de ella, lo unico que obtuvo, fue a un Sasuke helado de la impresión, y unos comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de Ino……..

Lo habia comprobado, ella no amaba a Sasuke…..pero, tampoco podia estar junto a Naruto, no después de haberse dado cuenta del valor que hinata demostro, de la manera en la que ella defendio y arriesgo su vida sin pensarlo, por el, ella no podia destruir la ilusion de Hinata, ella no podia hacerle ese daño, no merecia a Naruto, no después de tantos desprecios, ella era un tonta, habia dejado ir al unico que seria capaz de quererle, por una estupida obsecion de niños, ella sabia que Naruto correspondería su amor, pero no lo intentaria, ella dejaria de ser un obstaculo entre Hinata y Naruto…..pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos, la puerta era abierta por una joven de ojos perla. –Hinata………….- la pelirosa sonrio para si misma, hace tanto que no la veia, después del ataque a la aldea, ella decidio tomar una mision de rango A, durante cuatro meses, Hinata estuvo fuera de la aldea, eso según ella, no era lo mejor, puesto que estos meses, Naruto habia sido mas insistente de lo normal, y ella habia tenido que evadirlo la mayoria del tiempo.

-Buenas tardes Sakura- la pelirosa se sorprendio, jamas habia escuchado a la chica sin tartamudear, tampoco nunca le habia llamado solo por su nombre.

-Buenas………-respondio gentilmente. -¿A que debo tu visita? –

-A Naruto – dijo seriamente la ojiperla.

Por su parte la pelirosa no comprendio las palabras de su amiga. --¿perdon? – pregunto desconcertada.

-vengo a hablar de Naruto.- respondio la ojiperla, esta vez su voz sonaba mas sutil.

-Lo siento Hinata, no puedo entender a lo que has venido. – la ojiperla le sonrio, se acerco a ella y tomo asiento- es muy claro, Sakura, vengo a pedirte que salves a Naruto-

-salvarlo.¿de que? –

-de ti.- respondio tranquilamente la ojiperla.

-¿de mi?- La pelirosa comenzaba a incomodarse, jamas habia escuchado a Hinata hablar tan firmemente, tan convencida de sus palabras.

-de tu egoismo, paras ser mas exactas.-

-mi egoismo,¿A que te refieres? –respondio molesta.

-acaso no lo sabes.- respondio la joven con fastidio. – tu egoismo lo lastima, y tu maldita indiferencia le mata.

La pelirosa abrio sus ojos sorprendida, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas traicioneras recorrieran su mejia.

-es, precisamente esta actitud, la que te lleva a cometer errores, Sakura.-

-Bata!!!, No te permito que vengas a insultarme.-

-no he venido a perder mi tiempo insultandote, no tengo nada en contra tuya.- dijo serenamente la Hyuga.

-entonces…¿Por qué?-

-por que necesitas alguien que te quite la venda de los ojos, Sasuke Uchiha no es nada compa….-

-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver aquí.- dijo molesta la ojijade.

-te equivocas, el tiene mucho que ver, cuan Uchiha se fue le causo un inmenso dolor a Naruto, ahora que ha vuelto, termino lo que empezo.-La ojiperla cerro su ojos, permanecio unos segundo callada y reanudo su conversación –cuan Sasuke se marcho, naruto perdio su amistad, ahora que el volvio, naruto perdio tu amor…….-

La pelirosa se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, y le dirigio una mirada a la Hyuga –vete…..-.

-No Sakura, correrme no servira de nada, ……..te lo he dicho ya, he venido aquí con la intencion de hablar, no me ire hasta que me escuhces- menciono tranquilamente la Hyuga.

-escuchar.- la ojijade suspiro derrotada, la cordura habia regresado a ella.- lo siento, me he exaltado. –respondio apenada.

La ojiperla solto una risita.-no importa- suspiro por tercera vez y retomo la palabra. -¿le amas? –pregunto sin rodeos.

La ojijade casi se cae de ala impresión, que si le amaba, tendria que ser una completa idiota para no amarle, después de todas aquellas veces en las que el le salvo, después de ver su sonrisa y perderse en…….

-sus ojos azules, y su mirada- completo la Hyuga. La ojijade se sorprendio por el comentario, como sabia…

-yo tambien le amo, no lo olvides.-

-entonces por que, estas aquí, pidiendome que le corresponda.-

-por que, lo unico que quiero es verle feliz, y su felicidad esta a tu lado no al mio, por eso he venido a pedirte, rogarte y si es necesario humillarme lo hare, por favor, correspóndele.

-Hinata, tu le amas, entonces lucha por su amor….-

-No puedo querer algo que nunca he tenido, se que tu le quieres..-

-yo….yo no se lo que siento por el..-

La Hyuga sonrio de medio lado, lentamente se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, giro la perilla y antes de abandonar la habitación le dirigio una ultima mirada a Sakura.

Todas las tardes, antes de que el sol se esconda, Naruto esta sentado en el puente del equipo 7. –Nuevamente su voz sonaba triste.- las lagrimas recorren su rostro y sus ojos pierden su luz…………….¿ Quieres saber lo que sientes?- la Hyuga sonrio – entonces déjate perder en su mirada. –L a ojijade se sorprendio ante estas palabras.- demo…….si esta tarde, no has tratado de salvarlo……sere yo quien lo haga..- la Hyuga partio de ese lugar, dejando a una pelirosa con la mirada perdida…..

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Como todas las tardes desde hace unos meses, miraba hacia el horizonte tratando de encontrar la razon de su tristeza, por que estar triste cuando has cumplido tus metas, pronto seria nombrado Hokage, era el mejor Ninja de la aldea, habia logrado defender su villa y a sus seres queridos, su mejor amigo y rival regreso a la aldea, entonces por que seguia sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su alma, por que ahora mas que nunca se sentia solo…..- Sakura……- susurro el joven, ella era la razon de sus desvaríos, cada vez que el intentaba acercarse a ella, la barrera que siempre habia estado presente seguia alli, no le permitía estar al lado de ella, no le dejaba demostrarle lo que sentia, decirle que la amaba y que la necesitaba, sin embargo sabia que ahora que su gran amor de infancia habia regresado las probabilidades de que el pudiera acercarse a ella era nulas……..aun asi deseaba estar junto a ella…

Suspiro una vez mas, las lagrimas querian salir, pero no lo haria, ahora solo queria disfrutar el ocaso del sol, queria sentir como el viento movia sus cabellos y como la luna, la hermosa luna brillaba ante la noche, con todo su esplandor, el joven cerro los ojos, tratando de encontrar por unos instantes esa paz que tanto habia anelado los ultimos dias…..hasta que sintio una suave caricia en sus mejias, aun asi siguió con sus ojos cerrados, sentia como aquella suave mano descendia su caricia por todo su rostro, esa caricia comenzo a acariciar una y otra vez sus labios, el chico queria saber quien era la persona que le hacia sentir una paz que últimamente habia buscado, antes de poder abrir sus ojos, pudo sentir como sus labios eran presionados,pudo sentir la suavidad de otros labios sobre los suyos, abrio lentamente sus ojos para cerciorarse que no fuera una de sus alucinaciones, sus ojos azules safiro chocaron con unos verde jade, su corazon comenzo a palpitar intensamente, sus labios se movian pero el estaba paralizado, acaso se habia quedado dormido, acaso estaba soñando, no queria averiguarlo, por que de ser asi, no queria despertar……

Nuevamente cerro sus ojos disfrutando del roce de aquellos labios que habian sido , por tanto tiempo, prohibidos para el, ese sabor dulce como el de una fresa, y esa fragancia a flores de cerezo con los que habia soñado por innumerables ocasiones, sus manos acariciaron los cabellos rosados de la joven, mientras esta acariciaba sus mejias…..

Pensamientos de Sakura.

Despues de hablar con Hinata mi corazon y mi alma estaban confundidos, que deberia hacer, sacrificar mi felicidad por la de ella, vivir con mi soledad, sentir un vacio en mi alma, ella habia dicho que su felicidad era la felicidad de Naruto, si yo soy la Felicidad de Naruto, entonces corresponder sus sentimientos y aceptar los mios es lo correcto, ¿cierto? .

No supe como, pero ahora me encontraba a unos metros del causante de todo esto, aquel rubio de ojos azules se encontraba sentado, su rostro reflejaba una paz que jamas habia podido ver en nadie, sus cabellos se movia al compás del viento, los ultimos rayos de sol iluminaban sus facciones, provocando que un sonrojo en mis mejias se hiciera presente, por inercia mis pies me condujeron hasta quedar frente a el, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y mis manos traviesas no pudieron soportar estar lejos de su perfecto rostro, asi que comenzaron a recorrelo, lentamente, como si mi mente quisiera gravar el contorno de este, pronto mis manos llegaron a sus labios, entonces las palabras de Hinata se hicieron presentes……… _-demo…….si esta tarde, no has tratado de salvarlo……sere yo quien lo haga.... - _un miedo recorrio todo mi cuerpo, si, tenia miedo de prederle, y en ese momento, aquel egoismo del que Hinata me habia hablado se hizo presente, por que fui egoista, queria que Naruto fuera solo mio, lo queria para mi, necesitaba estar junto a el, aunque esto, le destrozara el alma a aquella joven que una vez llame amiga…….mis labios comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre los de Naruto, pronto senti como correspondía mi caricia, senti algo que jamas habia logrados sentir en mi vida, algo que muchos llaman, mariposas en el estomago………

Fin de los pensamientos de Sakura.

Pronto la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente, ambos chicos se abrazaron y se miraron fijamente, las palabras eran inecesarias, no tenian ningun valor en ese momento, lo unico que necesitaban era sentir la cercania del uno con el otro, todo a traves de un abrazo, uno que unia sus almas, uno que los hacia felices y uno que era el causante de aquellas lagrimas que en estos momentos destrozaban a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos perlas……….

______________________________________________*____________

Buaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Pobre hina…..bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo..gracias por leeer…


	2. silencio

_VIVIENDO EN TUS RECUERDOS_

Cap. II Silencio….

___________________________________*____________________________

Silencio que me escuchas,  
ayúdame a aclarar,  
esto que siente mi mente,  
que no me deja meditar.

Una semana había pasado, desde que Uzumaki Naruto grito desde la azotea de la torre Hokage el nombre de Sakura, y se declaro ante ella.

La soledad me esta cegando.  
Pienso cosas que no debería pensar.  
Siento que mi vida no tiene sentido ya.  
Me estoy desesperando, déjame morir ya.

Una semana había pasado, desde que Hyuga Hinata se hundió en un entrenamiento devastador, no comía,…….no sonreía….. no descansaba, no hablaba, solo entrenaba hasta que no tuviera fuerzas, hasta que no pudiera pensar, y cuando las fuerzas se hacían nulas, nuevamente las obtenía, su cuerpo y su mente estaban cansados, pero su alma necesitaba continuar, necesitaba terminar de romperse y que mejor que la muerte….

Silencio de mis noches,  
aclárame la vida ya.  
¿Por qué es que siento  
que no tengo en quien confiar?

La joven Hyuga necesitaba gritarlo, necesitaba decirlo, quería morir pero antes necesitaba de el, una ultima sonrisa, una ultima mirada para poder conseguir esa paz anhelada…….

Muchos me han hecho sufrir,  
lágrimas me han hecho derramar.  
Por eso la sola palabra amistad  
Silencio, me hace temblar.

Amistad, eso es lo que el le ofrecía, las migajas de su corazón, de su cariño, ella no aceptaba eso, prefería no tener nada a tener tan poco….

Algunos me miran con pena,  
otros no saben como mirar.  
Yo que vivo dentro de mí,  
no entiendo como actuar.

Todos sus amigos la miraban con lastima, ellos sabían que ella lo amaba, ella trataba de sonreírles, pero ellos no le creían y solo le atormentaban………

No se que pensar,  
¿Quienes serán mis amigos de verdad?  
No tengo con quien hablar.  
Tengo terror de continuar.

Se sentía sola, aunque tenia a tantas personas tratando de consolarla, hasta su padre le decía que ella era la mas bellas flor, que no tenia rival y que Naruto pronto se Daria cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar…..

Silencio tu que aclaras todo  
aclara mi corazón,  
que esta sufriendo  
por causa del rencor.

Le odiaba, no sabia como y desde cuando, pero le odiaba, odiaba que el la hiciera sentir tan débil, odiaba que sus ojos provocaran una remolino de sensaciones en su interior, le odiaba por no corresponderle, por que el no se daba cuenta del amor que ella le profesaba……

Olvidé el perdonar,  
no recuerdo el valor de la amistad.  
Ahora tengo miedo de hablar  
No se en quien confiar.

Un mes había pasado, al fin pudo actuar, al fin pudo madurar, florecer ante todos, se sentía feliz, al fin sus amigos le habían dejado de mirar de esa manera, con tanta lastima, por que ella había conseguido engañarles, ahora sonreía, ahora volvía a comer, volvía a vivir….aunque fuese un engaño, comenzaba a superarlo

Si ella que me conocía de años,  
Amargamente me hizo llorar  
Silencio ¿Que me harán las personas  
Que conozco hace un tiempo atrás?

Habían pasado tres meses, desde la ultima vez que vio a Naruto o Sakura, sus misiones la tenían ocupada, eso le hacia sentirse un poco mejor, aunque sabia que en algún momento volvería a verles, que mejor que en fuese en este, cuando decidió hacerse un chequeo por ordenes de la Hokage.

-HYUGA HINATA.-grito una de las enfermeras. La chica ojiperla se puso de pie, en este momento ella pronto se convertiria en capitan AMBU, su padre se sentia orgulloso de ella, su hermana compartia su dicha, ademas Naruto comenzaba a desocupar poco a poco su corazon y tan solo…. _vivir en sus recuerdos._

-Buenos dias, Haruno-san.- la pelirosa se dio cuenta de quien seria su proximo paciente, hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz, hace tanto tiempo que no la miraba, después de lo de Naruto, ella la habia buscado, queria agradecerle por todo lo que habia hecho, ahora Sakura se sentia la mujer mas dichosa, todos se habian dado cuenta que una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro y el del rubio, todos incluyendo a la Hyuga.

-buenos, hinata.- la ojiperla solto una risita.- sabes, esto parece un Deja vu,- comento la chica sentandose en una silla.

- La ojijade solo asintió y después de prepararlo todo volteo para verla, la pelirosa se sorprendio de ver vestida de esa forma a la Hyuga, era muy cierto que los chicos le habian comentado a ella y a Naruto de que Hinata habia cambiado, ella no lo dudaba, después de todo, cuando has fracasado en el amor logras madurar, ella lo sabia por experiencia propia. Pero aun asi, no podia creer que la chica que estaba frente a ella fuese aquella joven timida y callada de la academia.

La ojiperla vestia un mini-short un poco mas corto que la Haruno, encima una falda de color lila tableada, llevaba puesto el chaleco AMBU del mismo color que la falda y una camisa de mangas largas negra como el short y sus sandalias Ninjas, su mascara tenia el simbolo Hyuga, puesto que cuando el regimen de Danzu y Madara uchiha termino, la raiz paso a firmar parte de la organización Ambu, cambiando algunas de sus reglas.

Los escuadrones AMBUS, se encontraban divididos en cuatro sectores dirigidos por un solo capitan, tambien habia un subcapitan, los escuadrones se elegían según la habilidad del Ninja al controlar elementos, solo existian cuatro capitanes por cada escuadron, y los cuatro eran Hombres, hace unas cuantas semanas el capitan del cuarto escuadron especializado en el elemento agua decidio retirarse como ninja, por lo tanto, Hinata que era subcapitan de este escuadron debia tomar el mando, convirtiendose en la unica mujer capitan de un escuadron, sus compañeros, Nara Shikamaru, Sai y por ultimo Hyuga Neji , tambien cada capitan llevaba el simbolo de su clan, en cuanto a Sai, llebava el simbolo del clan Yamanaka, debido a que el no pertenecia a ningun clan e Ino era su prometida.

La Hyuga tambien inspecciono rapidamente a Sakura, no habia cambiado nada respecto a su fisico, sin embargo, podia ver la felicidad que la Haruno irradiaba, al parecer realmente sus ojos habian recuperado ese brillo que tenian en la infancia. El reconocimiento paso de manera rapida y nadie pronuncio ninguna palabra, Hinata se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, por su parte, Sakura solo se dedicaba a vigilar cada uno de los movimientos de la Hyuga, con el paso del tiempo habia aprendido a conocer un poco mas de las emociones en las personas através de sus reacciones, esperaba encontrar algun deje de odio a su persona por parte de la Hyuga, sin embargo no podia sentirlo, acaso Hinata no la odiaba por haberle arrebatado la felicidad.

-gracias Sakura-san, creo que ahora debo retirarme, la Hokage me ha llamado.- respondio cortésmente la Hyuga, se paro lentamente y se dirigio hacia la salida. –Hinata.- la joven se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. – Perdon…- susurro la chica pelirosa.

La ojiperla no mostro ninguna reaccion. – Sakura.- la voz de la chica se encontaba serena.- ¿Acaso has hecho algo contra mi persona? – respondio tranquilamente.

La ojijade no se esperaba esa respuesta. – yo….yo…te lo arrebate..-unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos jade.

La ojiperla no se inmuto ante el comentario. – ya te lo he dicho, no puedes quitarme, algo que nunca ha sido mio.- la ojijade se sorprendio ante la seriedad de estas palabras, cada una sonaba tan segura, tan solo pudo formar una debil sonrisa y un ¨gracias¨antes de que la ojiperla abandonara la habitación.

Esta vez no sentia ganas de llorar, esta vez el corazon no se le habia destrozado, no como hace tres meses que sintio morir en vida, tal vez ya lo habia superado, pero….no se puede estar cien por ciento seguro, nunca se debe decir nunca…..

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////

Lo tengo todo, pero me siento pobre,

Rio, pero no me siento feliz,

Soy oro, pero me siento cobre.

¿acaso esto es vivir?.......

Uchiha Sasuke, un chico vanidoso, orgulloso y prepotente, siempre destilando arrogancia, aunque algunos en la villa se atrevian a llamarlo traidor, no le afectaba en lo mas minimo, aunque algunos en la villa lo miraban con lastima, no le afectaba en lo mas minimo, aunque la misma Hokage le habia reconocido como un heroe, no le afectaba en lo mas minimo………..

Hubo Una vez que me senti feliz,

Hubo personas que me rodearon,

Me premitieron sonreir,

Que siempre permanecieron a mi lado………

Nadie lo sabia, pero aquel chico frio, vanidoso y arrogante, fue en sus tiempos de infancia, dulce, tierno y berrinchudo, rodeado por su familia, un padre que le obligaba a ser cada vez mejor, un hermano que era su admiración y una cariñosa madre que le quería como solo una madre puede hacerlo……..

Pero la felicidad no es eterna

Se va de un momento a otro,

Se va y nunca regresa…..

Cuando su clan fue exterminado sintio miedo, terror de haberlo perdido todo, de tener que hundirse en la oscuridad, en la terrible soledad, tenia miedo, si, el pequeño Sasuke tenia miedo de madurar, asi que creo una barrera, su barrera siempre fue impenetrable, hasta que los conocio a ellos,a su equipo, _sus amigos_…….._su familia_…..

Nuevamente senti aquella calidez,

Mi corazon latiendo rapido y lento,

Fue aquella vez,

Aquella en la que senti, sobre mi tu aliento…..

Sasuke, como todo Uchiha no podia permitir que su orgullo fuese dañado, por lo tanto no reconoceria ante nada ni nadie que aquellos labios sabor cerezo le habia robado el sueño por mas de una noche, tampoco que al siguiente dia después de auqel ¨incidente ¨ Saseke habia tratado de encontrarse por ¨coincidencia ¨con la dueña de unos ojos jades, tampoco admitiria que al no encontrarala se sintio desesperado, el era un uchiha, por lo tanto anteponía su orgullo……_o el poco que le quedaba_…

Ahora tu también te has ido,

Ahora ya te has marchado

En mi soledad me he hundido,

Ahora que te veo a su lado.

El no era de muchas palabras, con el tiempo lo habia demostrado, siempre actuaba con actos, siempre fue asi, aquella vez cuando salvo a Naruto de la muerte en el enfrentamiento con Haku, no hablo solo le salvo y sacrifico sus sueñso por los de Naruto, aquella vez que la marca maldita se apodero de el al ver a su compañera de equipo en un estado deplorable, en los examenes chunin, sintio que la sangre le hervia, lo demostro con actos……aquella en la que Gaara trato de arrebatarle a sus ahora, seres queridos, le demostro a Naruto que les respetaba, no con actos, sino con palabras…….

Pero hace tres meses, cuando por fin la encontraba…..la vio aun mas hermosa ¿Por qué?...era difícil explicarlo, sus ojos tenian cierto brillo que jamas le habia visto, cuando su mejor amigo llego a la pequeña reunión, lo descubrio, habia perdido a su….flor de cerezo…. Naruto se la habia arrebatado, tal como una vez Itachi le arrebato a su familia, pero esta vez el no tomaria venganza, aunque fueran las mismas condiciones, por que después de todo aquellos que se proclamaron ser sus ¨hermano ¨le causaban tan solo dolor, pero bueno, después de todo el solo veia a Sakura como a una molestia, entonces por que al verles besarse de esa manera tan…como explicarlo, ¿cariñosa?...le habia dolido tanto en el pecho cerca del corazon, solo recuerda como habia salido sin dar alguna explicación y se habia emborrachado hasta olvidar todo, al parecer el cara de perro como el le decia a Kiba, tenia razon, el alcohol podia hacerte olvidar por un momento hasta tus problemas mas grandes…. Y asi fue, el joven Uchiha se emborracho, las consecuencia, un rubio moreteado por intentar a yudarlo, una resaca de los mil diablos y por supuesto, no hay que olvidar a una ojijade llorando desconsoladamente por su comportamiento….

Y fue alli que lo entendio, ese dolor en el pecho, no era sino el dolor de perder a alguien amado, por eso al ver esas finas gotas cristalinas solo atino a apretar fuertemente los puños y jurarse a si mismo, no volver a ser el causante de ellas, ya no mas, ya le habia arrebatado demasiadas lagrimas a Sakura, era momento de que se olvidara de el, era momento de que Sasuke Uchiha solo …._viviera en sus recuerdos…._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaba nervioso, no podia evitarlo, ¿acaso uno no debe estar ansioso cuando después de tanto tiempo volvera a ver a una vieja amiga?.......el era ingenuo, eso siempre le habian dicho, pero si necesitaba ser ingenuo y tonto para hacer todo lo que habia logrado hasta este punto, aceptaria con gusto serlo por toda su vida, es que se podia pedir algo mas, lo tenia todo….o eso queria creer….acaso no deberia ser feliz, su padre ERA EL cuarto HOKAGE, su madre era hermosa y fuerte, por lo que le habian dicho una gran Kunoichi, habia logrado sacar al zorro de su interior, le habia logrado enseñar que los humanos no son malos y que se podia llegar a la paz……aunque esta solo fuese momentanea….habia logrado vencer a mas de mil soldados en una guerra contra el feudal del fuego, quien se habia declarado enemigo de konoha por el echo de que esta se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte, puesto que al haber derrotadoa akatuki, no existia poderio que pudiese derrotar a su tan querida villa…..cumpliria su meta de ser Hokage, y era querido, aceptado y respetado por toda la gente de la villa, su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta, y lo mejor, Sakura…su Sakura-chan le habia correspondido…entonces…¿Por qué? ….por que cuando le confeso todo esto al que creia su padre, Iruka le habia respondido ¨espero que no te arrepientas ¨…que le habia tratado de decir…..pero, lo mas importante, por que sentia un vacio en su corazon, ¿que es lo que le hacia falta?……_o ¿quien?......_

La puerta lentamente se abria, su corazon por alguna extraña razon comenzaba a latir demasiado rapido, que le estaba pasando, no podia comprender nada.

Al parecer era una AMBU, sus cabellos negros con destellos azules que caian como una hermosa cascada se le hacian familiares al ojiazul.- Hokage –sama, ha mandado a llamarme.- menciono haciendo una reverencia.

La Hokage se limito a asentir, sus ojos parecian perdidos en algun punto de la habitación, aun dudaba, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero, después de todo si Naruto habia asegurado estar enamorado de Sakura no tenia por que dudar o ¿si?....ademas tambien estaba por un lado Hinata, ella habia jurado y perjurado que ya no le maba, pero la rubia no estaba del todo convencida, después de todo un amor de años no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo, tenia que mandar solo lo mejor, y que puede ser mejor que el futuro hokage, la capitana del escuadron mas fuerte entre los AMBU y el joven lider del consejo de la aldea, Hatake kakashi, bueno, por lo menos sabria que el estaria alli, lo que la tranquilizaba un poco, sus miedos no se basaban en la mision, sino en los integrantes.

Si Hinata o Naruto comenzaban a anteponer sus sentimientos dentro de esta misison y perdian la concentración necesaria, podrian hasta provocar una guerra, no debian hacerlo, no pòdian permitirlo, pero quien es una persona para mandar ante el corazon…nadie, absolutamente nada, el corazon actua por instinto, solo eso es lo que sabe hacer.

La Hokage observo a ambos chicos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, quien lo diria esos mocosos se habian vuelto indispensables para la aldea, empezando por ese rubio hiperactivo, quien diria que se volveria Hokage, bueno muchos lo dirian, pero ahora lo demostraba, y aquella hyuga, aceptada y respetada por su clan, heredera de la bondad y pureza de su madre, pero ahora mostrando una parte del clan Hyuga, fuerza y frialdad, orgullo y vanidad, después de todo,es bien sabido que un amor no correspondido te deja dos opciones:

Hundirte en la mas profunda de las depresiones o bien, levantarte después de haber caido y volverte de hierro, anteponer una barrera antes de que nuevamente vuelva a suceder, y ese era el caso de Hyuga Hinata, pero, cuanto tiempo puede una barrera construida por el desamor permanecer erguida, ante un ataque inminente de aquel que la construyo, si Hinata comenzara a sospechar, igual que como ella lo habia echo, si, la Quinta Hokage no era idiota, por algo era la Hokage, pronto pudo darse cuenta, de que Naruto no tenia el mismo brillo que su discípula, no, Naruto era feliz, eso no lo cuestionaba, pero… ¿cuanto tiempo puede durar la felicidad cuando solo es de uno y no de dos?…..

La Hokage suspiro derrotada, después de todo este no era momento para reflexionar, aquellos chicos comenzaban a impacientarse. – Ambos tendran que esperar.- después de todo, Kakashi le ayudaba llegando tarde. – Su lider no tarda en llegar.-

La Hyuga abrio los ojos, aunque tenia aun puesta la mascara, acaso la Hokage habia dicho lider, esperen, habia dicho ¿ambos?....acaso habia otra persona en ese despacho…es cierto que los AMBU, y en especial los capitanes de escuadron tenian la costumbre de no voltear para todos lados, siempre mantenian su vista al frente, aun con la mascara, pero por lo menos hubiera sentido el chakra, la joven suspiro cansada, al parecer esta mision no podria hacerla sola como las anteriores…..por un momentos se sintio tentada a voltear y saber quien era su compañero o compañera de equipo, pero decidio controlarse, no importaba eso, solo la mision..

/////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Acaso le gustaba perder tan fácilmente su orgullo……..si, definitivamente la respuesta era si,JODER!!! Que habia hecho, o si, ahora que lo recordaba, despreciarla, humillarla y rechazarla de todas las formas existentes y si no habia mas, pues el las inventaba, la habia alejado y ahora la queria cerca, aunque solo fuese como a una miga, aunque solo pudiera aprovechar estas situaciones para oler su perfumen, para perderse en su mirada, para deleitarse del roce accidental de sus cuerpos, que por supuesto eran causados por el, pero que claro, ya no tenian ningun efecto en _ella_…

Y aquí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha en su reconocimiento mensual con su doctora favorita, Sakura Haruno, su amiga, su compañera, su perdicion…no, ella ya no era suya, ella era de Naruto, y el tenia que aceptarlo, perdio no habia vuelta atrás, Nuevamente las horas le habian parecido segundos, nuevamente había estado tentado a abrazarla, a levantarle el rostro y besarla, a secuestrarla y llevársela muy lejos de alli, pero hasta el mismo sabia que no serviria de nada……..por eso nunca lo hacia……..por eso cuando terminaba el reconocimiento, el se despedia cortésmente, cerraba la puerta se dirigia al campo de entrenamiento y entrenaba hasta no tener fuerzas………hasta que pudiera lograr que Sakura solo… _viviera en sus recuerdos…._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////////////////

El despacho de la Quinta se encontraba en un absoluto silencio, tres figuras podian visualizarse desde lo lejos, nadie queria decir nada, ni siquiera Naruto podia hablar, cada quien estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, Naruto intentando descifrar las palabras de Iruka-sensei, la Hokage buscando una manera efectiva de poder introducir sake a su despacho y Hinata, bueno ella solo estaba alli parada, con la cara serena, sus pensamientos no eran nada fuera de lo comun para un Ninja, ya que estos se enfocaba exclusivamente en la proxima mision.

Pronto cada uno fue sacado de su ensoñación al sentir la presencia de un chacra conocido. – Vaya al parecer, aun conservo mi talento para llegar en el mejor momento. – comento un peligris con una sonrisa, que tambien era tapada por su mascara. – Asi que son ellos- hablo sin despegar su vista de su libro.

TRES, DOS UNO….- ¡COMO QUE ELLOS!!- grito furioso el ojiazul,- Kakashi-sensei, habla como si no representáramos nada!!- le comento un poco menos furioso.

El peligris despego, solo por un momento su vista de su librito. – oh!! Pero si eres tu Naruto que alegria.- menciono ignorando los gritos anteriores del menor.

La ojiperla se quedo estatica, no, no reacciono como cualquiera en su lugar, aterrada o nerviosa, por lo contrario, actuo como lo que ahora era, el orgullo del clan Hyuga, el orgullo de su padre, el orgullo de si misma. – veo, que sigues siendo impulsivo, Naruto.- comento la joven con voz burlona.

El chico se quedo mudo, esa voz….esa voz era identica a la de ..- ¿Hinata?- acaso era ella…

La ojiperla comenzo a quitarse lentamente la mascara, cuando quedo al descubierto, solo pudo apreciar la cara de sorpresa por parte del rubio,- Naruto ¿te has quedado mudo?..... Vaya, ¿quien lo diría?, he dejado mudo al chico mas parlanchín de toda konoha – la joven solto una risita, y dibujo una sonrisa, la cual a juzgar por el rubio, era encantadora.

-hinata…..eres realmente tu….wow…realmente has cambiado..te vez ……. hermosa…- El rubio lo dijo sin ningun pudor, pero era la verdad, aquella chica AMBU, era hermosa, su rostro angelical y su cuerpo tentador la hacian ver tal como un ángel y demonio a la vez.

La ojiperla, por primera vez en estos meses mostró una sonrisa sincera, realmente le era agradable volver a verlo, ya no sentia aquel dolor como al principio, ahora que lo veia, podia sentirse un poco mas tranquila, no, un amor de la infancia no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, pero si puede permanecer en ti, vivir en tu alma, _vivir en tus recuerdos….._sin necesidad de olvidarlo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Es cierto que cuando has logrado la plenitud, la paz, deberias disfrutar de ella, pero y si en un momento se da la oportunidad que te la arrebaten de la misma manera en la que se te dio, vivir atormentándose por algo como eso es ilógico, sin embargo, cuando sientes que lo unico que sientes como tuyo te es arrebatado por aquel que te lo dio es razonable que te molestes con aquella persona,…- Sakura, ..amor..abre la puerta..necesito que hablemos….acaso no te piensas despedir de mi antes de partir …..- decia un joven rubio.

Es cierto que cuando te arrebatan algo que era tuyo te duele, sin embargo, cuando no tienes nada y de pronto te dan un poco, si te lo vuelve a arrebatar es aun mas doloroso – Naruto…te esperare aquí…- decia la ojijade con la voz quebrada.

-vamos, Sakura-chan….abre, no te preocupes volveremos antes de los nombramientos…- decia algo angustiado el ojiazul, por la actitud de su novia.

- Naruto, no quiero despedirme…no, por que, quiero que vuelvas … _a m_i …- era cierto, todo era cierto, habia algo en su interior, algo que le decia que si le decia adios, seria para siempre, ella no queria eso, no después de haberse enterado quienes serian sus compañeros, Kakashi no era el problema, pero…Hinata, ella le habia amado, ese era su problema, no queria que ella aprovechara esos meses, Sakura no desconfiaba de la Hinata dulce y tierna que le habia quitado la venda de los ojos, pero esta no era la Hinata que ella conocia.

La ojijade, abrio la puerta y vio a su novio que se encontraba parado enfrente de ella, vio sus ojos, vio su sonrisa, vio aquellos labios que la volvían loca, le beso, le beso como nunca, como si este fuera su ultimo beso, al percatarse de esto, lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, y se abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, tenia miedo, tenia miedo de que el la olvidara, de que el se alejara, tenia miedo de solo volver a ser una amiga, una hermana, tenia miedo de ………_vivir solo en sus recuerdos_………

_________________________________________*__________________________

Gracias por leer!! Bien, creo que me gustaría aclarar que de los poemas solo me pertenece el ultimo, se que aunque el capitulo es un poco extenso, solo aclara algunos puntos de la vida de nuestros personajes……creo que eso es todo.

TOBI: Yukima-sensei, los agradecimientos.

Yukima- jeje claro (gotita)

BUENO gracias a :

Kikibou: gracia, y si es cierto, Hinata se volverá mas fuerte, demo…..solo al principio, por que recuerda, ahora es un cubito de hielo sin amor…pero cuando se enamore…quizás cambie….

K008: bueno se que es rara, pero vamos acaso no es adorable. ^.^

Kierinahana: lo se, Hinata es demasiado noble …T.T

Orion No Saga: jeje…creo que si los hice sufrir un poco ( demasiado) (TOBI!!) (gomen, gomen.)

Vampirville: muajaja, lo se una piedra menos en el camino….o tal vez ¿no?

Ky : gracias, espero continues leyéndolo.

Lu Hatake: lo se, pero eso cambiara, hare muchos fic de kakahina (si, claro) (TOBI!!) (NO FUI YO, FUE SASUKE!!!) (Oups! Jeje..)

PDT. HMP (traducción_: Recuerden que la escritora esta loca_.)

Atte. Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. recuerdos ajenos

KONICHIWA!!! Bueno aquí otro capitulo…..Kakahina………

___________________________________________*______________________

La vida siempre juega con los demás, la mayor parte de mi vida desee estar en una misión a tu lado, es cierto que hubo muchas misiones en las que pude aprovechar la oportunidad y declararme, pero siempre estaba presente aquella timidez me impedía permanecer cerca de ti sin desmayarme o tartamudear, mi cambio resulto para la mayoría algo normal, si aunque parezca raro, ellos lo tomaron normal, después de todo fui rechazada ….por ti, sin embargo, a pesar de tu rechazo, no fue aquello lo que me inspiro a crecer como persona.

Tal vez fue aquella ultima misión, la que realice antes de que tu y Sakura se volvieran novios, aquella vez recuerdo que uno de mis compañeros estuvo a punto de morir, Kiba, si aun lo recuerdo, yo tuve tanto miedo que mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado, no sabia como actuar, veía como la muerte se acercaba poco a poco, pero de pronto lo único que sentí, fueron los brazos de mi compañero….de mi amigo, el me había salvado la vida, es cierto que lo había echo muchas veces antes, pero en ninguna expuso su vida de esa manera, yo me sentí fatal, vi. como el sufría por el dolor que le causaba aquella herida, fue allí cuando algo en mi despertó, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que mi forma tan vulnerable no haría sino causarme mas dolor del que ya había sentido durante toda mi vida, fue allí cuando me di cuenta que tu no eras el despistado como todos decían, como podías darte cuenta de mis sentimientos si yo huía de ti, si yo tan solo te veía desde las sombras, veía tu sufrimiento y no hacia nada por remediarlo, solo te contemplaba llorando y no era capaz de secar aquellas lagrimas, fue allí que me di cuenta que mi padre no me odiaba, el jamás me odio por ser débil, no, mi padre sufría, mi padre sufría por no poder lograr que su hija fuese mas fuerte, el solo quería protegerme del dolor que tu alguna vez viviste cuando los aldeanos te miraban con tanta repugnancia, entonces en ese momento sentí como algo en mi interior despertaba, era como si toda mi vida hubiese pasado frente a mi, ahora no se que pensar, tal vez si la vida no me quiso junto a ti es por que habrá alguien mejor para mi, alguien que me ame, que me quiera, alguien a quien yo pueda demostrarle quien soy en realidad….

La ojiperla fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas al igual que ella.- Hinata-sama, he oído que va a una misión larga.

-si-

-También, escuche rumores ….Uzumaki-san también ira.- el joven trato de sonar un poco desinteresado, no quería incomodar a su prima.

-si.-

El Hyuga suspiro cansado, era cierto que su prima había cambiado de manera sorprendente, Sin embargo, el podía ver en sus ojos aquel brillo dedicado únicamente al dueño de unos ojos azules, aquel que todavía ocupaba un lugar muy importante en el corazón de la Hyuga.

-le sigo queriendo, primo.- la chica saco de sus pensamientos al joven, quien se sorprendió ante estas palabras.

-demo….ya no le amo.- el ojiperla sonrío, tal vez aquel rubio tenia razón, el destino no estaba escrito, por que si lo estuviera, el apostaría que su prima y el Uzumaki hubieran vivido felices………..juntos.

/////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Es increíble pensar que hace unos cuantos meses la vida Ninja era la mas peligrosa, un shinobi arriesgaba su vida en cada misión, partía y no sabia si iba a regresar, pero ahora todo era tan diferente, aunque era obvio que la paz volvería a ser inestable, en estos momentos las villas estaban llena de algo que hace mucho no tenían…..felicidad….si la paz conlleva a la felicidad, por eso las misiones se volvían mas fáciles de realizar, claro aun quedaban seres con deseo de una guerra, seres que anhelaban volver a ver ese brillo de temor en las miradas de sus victimas, esos seres que eran aborrecibles y despiadados, por eso aun existían misiones rango s o A, pero aun así, los Ninjas que protegían a sus aldeas también se encontraban presentes….

-Kakashi-sensei, llevamos casi dos días aquí y no hay señales del nieto del feudal.- decía un rubio de ojos azules.

-Vale, Naruto deberías ser menos impaciente, por cierto, deja de gritar que es el nieto del feudal se supone que nadie lo sabe…- decía con una gotita imaginaria el peligris. La ojiperla bufo fastidiada, aun recordaba que ni siquiera había podido comer adecuadamente por que la Hokage les pidió, corrección, ordeno que se fueran lo mas rápido posible, y teniendo en cuenta que la Hokage estaba un poco tomada, era mejor obedecer sus ordenes.

-Nee…Hinata-Chan, ¿A que tienes hambre?- en toda la misión era la primera vez que Naruto se dirigía a su compañera, no por que se llevaran mal, solo que la ojiperla se había alejado de ellos los primeros días para hacer rondas por la aldea en la que se encontraban, hace unas horas había regresado con la noticia de que el heredero del reino fuego se acercaba al punto de reunión.

La ojiperla deseaba contestarle que si, que ella se Moria de hambre tanto que seria capaz de comer aun mas ramen que el rubio, pero su deber era primero, últimamente Hinata se comportaba demasiado apegada a las normas y reglas de la villa, de los AMBU y de su clan, no solo estaba cambiando en su aspecto o su personalidad, también aquella joven comenzaba a madurar, los cambios no son siempre malos después de todo...- La verdad es que no tengo apetito, pero gracias, Naruto-san.- Si el Uzumaki se había sorprendido al ver el cambio de la ojiperla, en este momento todo se quedaba corto, como es que aquella dulce chica que siempre le hablaba de manera tímida y a la vez cariñosa, en estos momento le hablase con tranquilidad pero a la vez una frialdad que le hacia sentir un dolor en el pecho, algo que no lograba entender, pero aun así no le gustaba.

-E-to.....….entiendo.- el ojiazul bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, tanto la ojiperla y el peligris se sorprendieron ante su reacción.- Demo….es mejor que vayamos a comer antes de que el príncipe llegue.- menciono la ojiperla con una sonrisa en el rostro. El ojiazul levanto la mirada hacia la joven que le sonreía, nuevamente algo en su interior se encendió, pero el joven prefirió no darle importancia.- Si.- el chico corrió hacia un puesto que se encontraba cerca del punto de encuentro.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////////////////////////////////////////

000ooo000ooooo0000

000ooo000ooooo0000

-¿Ninjas De Konoha?- preguntaba un niño de unos 6 años.

-Si, ellos se han ofrecido a escoltarnos, príncipe.-

-Tadachi, te he dicho que no me hable con formalidades, para mi tu eres mi única familia.

-Señorito, no diga eso, su abuelo…-

-Te recuerdo que ese señor me rechazo…- El mayor tan solo suspiro, sabia que hablar de ese tema no era de agrado para el menor. – Lo siento, es solo que no puedo llamarle abuelo tan fácilmente el jamás estuvo junto a mi, además que si tan solo el hubiese aceptado el amor que mi padre y mi madre se tenían, las cosas serian diferentes....-

-Tiene razón, la señora Kanata y el señor Asachi se amaba demasiado.- el pequeño suspiro.- si, tanto que prefirieron morir juntos…- el pequeño miro hacia la nada, a pesar de su corta edad el era muy maduro, no juzgaba a su padre por haber preferido estar con su mama, es mas, se sentía feliz de saber que ellos estaban juntos, pero le dolía estar tan solo, no odiaba a su abuelo, como odiar a una persona que no sabe lo que ha causado, pero aun así, todas las noches deseaba poder encontrar el calor de una madre y un padre, el calor de una…._familia_..

/////////////////000000000OOOOOOOOO00000000/////////////////////////////////////////

-Nee…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo? Que tal si les ocurrió algo en el camino?- preguntaba un ojiazul.

-Es imposible que les ocurriese algo, ellos vienen escoltados por Ninjas de la niebla, además que nadie sabe que el feudal tiene un nieto.- menciono la joven.

-Hinata-san tiene razón, calma Naruto, pronto estarán aquí, solo tenemos que esperar un poco mas.- el peligris continuo con su lectura.

- Si, si lo que diga..- el ojiazul suspiro cansado.- me pregunto que estará haciendo Sakura en estos instantes.- el ojiazul susurro estas ultimas palabras muy bajo pero no lo suficiente para evitar que cierta joven ojos perla lo escuchara.

_Imbecil!!, estupida!! Hace unos instantes habías bajado tu defensa, te habías visualizado a ti y a Naruto juntos, estabas pensando en intentar conquistar su corazón, si que eres ingenua, como has podido pensar en eso cuando has sido tu quien le entrego el corazón de Naruto en bandeja de plata a Sakura…. No me duele, pero me hace sentir tan débil, ¿ por que? , ¿Por qué haces que me sienta de esta manera Naruto?, ¿Por qué no he podido olvidarme de ti por completo? , se que ya no te amo, entonces por que aun no consigo verte solo como a un amigo…no entiendo que me sucede…._

////////////////////////////////////***********************/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hoy se sentía con mas ánimos que los demás días, sentía que tal vez algo nuevo le sucedería, no sabia como explicarlo solo, había despertado de mejor humor, eso para un Uchiha era sorprendente…el joven caminaba por la aldea sin prestar atención alguna, solo estaba disfrutando del aire travieso que hacia mecer sus cabellos negros y le producía cosquillas en el cuello, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de esa mañana, realmente por primera vez se sentía feliz de estar vivo, había algo en su interior que le decía que hoy seria un gran día...pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir un peso extra sobre el, también sintió como su cuerpo se dejaba caer al suelo..aquella fragancia a cerezos, que se había vuelto una adicción para su sentido del olfato se encontraba presente, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente solo para apreciar ese hermoso rostro que últimamente era dueño de sus sueño…

-¿Sakura?- el joven vio aquellos mechones rosas que combinaban con los ojos jade.

-Sasuke-Kun….lo siento venia distraída no te vi.…- la joven se sintió una completa tonta, que clase de Ninja era, OH, claro pero es que la culpa la tenia un rubio de ojos azules, desde de que este había partido a su misión, la pelirosa soñaba cosas extrañas, cosas que no le gustaban, era como un presagio de que su relación con el rubio no tendría futuro, pero ella no iba a creer en esas tonterías, ella lucharía contra el mismo destino de ser necesario, no permitiría que alguien la alejase del rubio..

-Hmp… ¿por que no viene Naruto contigo?- pregunto aparentando indiferencia al asunto.

- eh? Naruto se ha ido a una misión, volverá hasta los nombramientos, ¿No te aviso?- la pelirosa se sorprendió de que el azabache no estuviese informado, desde que esta había vuelto el y Naruto habían vuelto a unir esos lazos por los que el rubio lucho, Los primeros meses Naruto había decidido vivir con Sasuke para asegurarse de que este no se volviera a ir de la aldea…

- No tiene por que hacerlo.- contesto el azabache, sin embargo, la pelirosa había percibido un sonrisa en los labios del azabache, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es apresurarme, Tsunade-sama quiere que vaya urgentemente al hospital.- la pelirosa se despidió con un gesto de mano del azabache el cual solo asintió…

_Después de todo este si es un día especial_.- el azabache formo una sonrisa algo divertida…

///////////////////////^.^////////////////////////////////////////T.T/////////////////////////////:)//////////////////

Los Ninjas de Konoha se encontraban totalmente aburridos, desconocían la razón por la que el ¨principe¨ estaba retrasado, pero bueno solo uno de ellos lo demostraba.

-Muy bien , contare hasta diez, si el príncipe no aparece iré yo mismo a buscarlo- anuncio un ojiazul, sus dos compañeros solo suspiraron, sabían que cuando ese rubio decidía algo no había poder en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- 10 , 9 , 8 , 7 , 6. 5 .4 3, .2 . el rubio fue interrumpido por una lluvia de kunais..- ja, parece que habrá diversión.- el ojiazul estaba dispuesto a tacarlos cuando una manos le sujeto las muñecas.- Kakashi-sensei, ¿ que hace?- pregunto un poco molesto el rubio ante la interrupción de el mayor.

-Nos contrataron para proteger al príncipe, no para atacarlo.- respondió serenamente el peligris.

-¿Y eso que tiene que…. ¿es el príncipe?- pregunto el próximo Hokage.

-Si, ahora deja de buscar pleito y vayamos a presentarnos.- los dos menores asintieron y se dirigieron hasta la caravana del príncipe.

-buenas tardes, lamentamos lo de hace un momento, pero teníamos que asegurarnos de que eran ustedes.- menciono un Ninja de la niebla.

-No hubiera sido más fácil ver nuestras bandanas.- respondió sarcásticamente el ojiazul.

-No hubiese sido divertido.- respondió el que aparentemente era el líder.- Bueno, nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestro trabajo, les toca su turno.- ambos Ninjas se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la caravana, al parecer se despedían de manera cortes.

-Hmp. Bueno, es momento de conocer al famoso príncipe.- Nuevamente los chicos emprendieron su camino hacia los dueños de la caravana.

****************************************

-A sido un placer protegerles, esperamos volverlos a ver.- el Ninja de la niebla se despidió cortésmente del príncipe y su tutor.-

-Les agradecemos su protección.- el mayor les dio una bolsa con dinero.- lo sentimos, pero ya han pagado nuestros servicios.

-Lo sabemos, sin embargo en el camino de regreso ocuparan hospedarse, además nosotros les hemos hecho gastar parte de su dinero, por favor acéptenlo.

Los Ninjas dudaron, Sin embargo no pudieron negarse cuando el pequeño se los dio en sus manos.- Gracias.- los Ninjas partieron.

-Vaya, es una lastima que no los volveremos a ver.- menciono el mayor.

-Tadachi- san, crees que los Ninjas que nos protegerán a partir de ahora sean tan amables.- pregunto inocentemente el menor.

-Bueno…he oído rumores que los Ninjas de Konoha son muy amigables, además ellos darían su vida por llevar a cabo su misión.- los ojos del menor se tornaron tristes.- yo…..yo no quiero que alguien mas de su vida por salvarme..- respondió el pequeño.

-Lo siento Hiroshi- sama.- el mayor se sintió culpable.

-No te sientas mal, tadashi, se que lo has dicho para hacer sentirme bien.- el pequeño le sonrío, pronto ambos escucharon pasos acercándose, seguramente aquellos eran sus nuevos protectores, el joven junto sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, sabia que por mas que lo desease jamás podría encontrar el calor que sus padres le daban, aun así hizo lo mismo que en todos los lugares a donde iba..

- _mami, papi…les pido que….me manden angelitos para que sean mis nuevos padres….por favor_…- el chico suspiro y cerro sus ojitos, después de escuchar aquella voz que se había presentado ante ellos sus esperanzas nuevamente se rompían, pero debía ser fuerte, lo intentaría mil veces si fuese necesario, el pequeño abrió lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que sus pequeños ojos pudieron ver, eran unos cabellos grises, parecidos a los de su padre….el niño sintió como su pequeño corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y con un gesto tierno los tallos fuertemente…observo detenidamente a aquel hombre que tenia un parecido increíble a su padre…. Pronto escucho una suave voz, al parecer de una mujer que también se estaba presentando en ese instante…el pequeño volteo hacia la dueña de aquella voz, pudo verla, pudo sentir como su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, como sus ojos se llenaban de una sustancia cristalina, si eran lagrimas pero lagrimas de felicidad, aquella joven tenia los cabellos largos y azules como su madre, pero sus ojos eran de color perla, los de su madre eran negros como la noche, la joven era muy hermosa, su madre también lo era, el pequeño corrió hacia la joven y la abrazo, la abrazo mientras aquellas lagrimas recorrían sus mejias,

-MAMI!!.....mami eres tu….- el pequeño dejo de abrazar (asfixiar diría yo.) a la joven ojiperla para abalanzarse esta vez hacia el peligris. – PAPA!! Han vuelto…ambos están aquí…

**KAKASHI: **

Vaya, si que el príncipe se había tardado, la reunión prácticamente debió haber sido ayer, como el protocolo lo marca debemos presentarnos ante el príncipe y su tutor… lentamente nos acercamos hacia la caravana…allí están, un joven de unos veinte años con un pequeño de unos seis o siete, es raro, el pequeño esta con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en el pecho, bueno eso no importa debemos presentarnos.

Nosotros seremos sus guías a partir de este momento. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy el líder….- antes de continuar me quedo callado, la verdad es que tanto como Naruto y Hinata ya tienen un rango alto como para que yo les presente, así que espero a que ellos lo hagan.

puedo ver que el pequeño por fin a abierto sus ojos, sin embargo, me siento observado por el, si, me mira detenidamente, sus ojos se abren , no se que pasa pero seguro no es nada malo, puesto que el pequeño a formado una sonrisa…bueno espero a que mis compañeros se presenten…. Hinata a sido la primera..después de su presentación espero a que Naruto lo haga, pero antes de que este pueda articular una palabra el pequeño corre hacia nosotros, bueno mas bien, hacia Hinata…es raro, escucho como el pequeño abraza a la heredera Hyuga y le grita ¿mama?....bueno, tal vez la ha confundido, si al parecer es eso, por que pronto se aleja de ella y se va…no esperen el no se va solo comienza a correr en una nueva dirección…hacia cual dirección, pues al parecer hacia mi…je jeje es raro ¿no? ….ahora se a abalanzado contra mi y me ha dicho…padre, se que esto no es real, pero…se siente bien…

**HINATA**

Es algo nuevo para mi el trabajar junto al próximo feudal, no sabemos nada acerca de el… bueno lo único que se nos ha informado es que es el nieto del feudal…pero aun así, no comprendo que hacia en al aldea de la niebla….. Bueno al parecer ha llegado la hora de presentarse, puedo ver que Hatake-san ha decidido que nos presentemos personalmente, eso significa que nos reconoce como sus compañeros, es agradable trabajar con Hatake-san, es una gran persona, en las misiones en las que he estado a su lado he podido darme cuenta que todos le respetan…yo también le admiro…bueno es hora..

Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, será un placer protegerles.- les brindo una sonrisa, observo detenidamente a las dos persona frente a mi:

El primero es un joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, supongo que el es el nieto, el segundo es un pequeño muy mono de seis años, el pequeño parece estar sorprendido de vernos, sus ojos primero reparan en Hatake-san, después de observarlo a el, su mirada va dirigida hacia mi, siento un pequeño dolor al ver como sus ojos se cristaliza, al parecer quiere llorar, pero… ¿Por qué?...no tengo tiempo para responder mi pregunta cuando siento como sus pequeños brazos me rodean mis rodillas, el pequeño ha corrido hacia mi y me ha abrazado, siento un ligero rubor en mis mejias, pero no puedo evitar que mis ojos se abran cuando el pequeño me llama…mama…..mis pensamientos se frustran..no se que decir, pero con la misma rapidez que me ha abrazado, desase el abrazo y se dirige hacia Hatake-san, no se que decir, pero todos mis pensamiento se quedan estancados al ver que repite la misma acción con nuestro líder, y que además le nombra…papa…

Es una hermosa noche, la luna alumbra una pequeña cascada, cerca de esta se encuentran un grupo de personas que están alrededor de una fogata, un pequeño niño se encuentra recostado entre los brazos de una joven ojiperla…

Siento si les ha incomodado.- un pelinegro se disculpaba.- pero es que realmente su parecido con sus padres es increíble.

No se preocupe, lo entendemos.- el peligris se encontraba leyendo su librito, sin embargo sus pensamiento estaba concentrados en un pequeño de seis años que dormía placidamente entre los brazos de la única integrante femenino del grupo.

Si, estoy segura de que el pequeño Hiroshi se sentía confundido.- la ojiperla sonrío dulcemente, a ella le gustaban mucho los niño, siempre había soñado con tener una familia, había deseado ver mucha melenas rubias o pelinegras corriendo de un lado a otro causando desastre por toda la aldea, realmente había añorado ser feliz…. Una sonrisa nostálgica adorno su rostro…quien diría que sus sueños los viviría una pelirosa…

Un rubio veía la escena enternecido, Hinata se veía realmente bella cuidando a un niño, parecía una madre cariñosa, una hermosa madre, el rubio sacudió levemente su cabeza, no podía pensar de esa manera, el estaba junto a Sakura, aunque bueno, el tan solo decía la verdad, Hinata lucia encantadora , Agr.…tenia que concentrarse en su misión…

Bueno al parecer es hora de dormir. Hinata-san, le parece correcto que el pequeño Hiroshi duerma junto a usted…- la ojiperla asintió, se sentía feliz y triste a la vez, aquel niño había perdido a sus padres en la guerra, ambos habían dado su vida por la de el, le hacia sentir un calor calido el saber que ella se parecía a su madre, sabia que el niño estaba feliz de verla por que le recordaba a una persona amada, por lo menos durante esta misión, trataría de cuidarle, trataría de hacerle sentir el calor de una madre, el tutor del pequeño les había contando que el joven heredero soñaba con sus padres, soñaba que estos le mandaban nuevos padres como un regalo, ella quería que el pequeño viviera su sueño……_aunque algunas ocasiones los sueños se vuelven realidad_…

************************/////////////////////////////////////////////*********************

El agua recorriéndole la piel le hacia sentirse relajada, le transportaba a un mundo nuevo…sus problemas desaparecían por un momento, además era el mejor lugar para mejorar sus técnicas… como en cada misión ella danzaba sobre el agua, sus movimientos eran delicado, elegantes, tranquilos, hipnotizantes…el agua seguía su ritmo, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo resaltando sus bellas facciones, la ropa a pesar de que se ajustaba a su cuerpo seguía siendo un impedimento para apreciar sus dotes femeninos, pero eran en estos pequeños momentos cuando la luz de la luna recorría su cuerpo descaradamente, el agua tocaba su suave piel y la brisa acariciaba como finos dedos el cuerpo de la joven….la joven que danzaba en el agua….

***************//////////////////

Se suponía que debería estar dormido, en misiones como esta lo mejor era descansar, por que las energías serian necesarias durante el viaje…pero no podía, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la cascada, un baño refrescante le ayudaría a relajarse, el chico caminaba con pasos lentos, no quería despertar a sus compañeros…justo cuando llegaba a la pequeña cascada, sus ojos se abrieron , acaso estaba soñando…..si eso debía ser, por que en el mundo real no existe una mujer tan hermosa, tan bella tan pura… ¿Quién era?, no lo sabia pero tenia que averiguarlo….ahora que lo pensaba bien…esta situación le parecía muy familiar…o claro..aquella vez cuando fue a buscar un bicho raro…en una cascada vio a una hermosa joven, era parecida a esta, Pero …aquella era un poco diferente, no tenia los cabellos largos, tampoco era tan alta, aunque tenia curvas no eran tan definidas como las de esta hermosa joven, tampoco tenia tan grandes y hermosos botones en su delantera… ¿ seria ella?...no, seguro estaba soñando y aquella joven solo era producto de su imaginación…pero la duda lo estaba matando, se acerco lentamente, pudo ver un poco mas de cerca de la joven, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, la joven salio del agua y se vistió, durante todo ese tiempo el había visto su danza, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver su rostro, tal como aquella vez…

El joven espero pacientemente a que aquella diosa se volteara y el pudiese apreciar su rostro, pronto vio como se vestía, la joven lentamente se giro….los ojos de aquel rubio se abrieron como platos, no lo podía creer….acaso…ella era..- Hinata….- el joven casi se desmaya de la impresión, su diosa…su hermosa joven era su compañera de equipo….pero ¿como?... ¿Por qué?....el ojiazul se retiro del lugar cautelosamente, tenia mucho que pensar……

////////////////////////////////////////000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOO////////////////

Los rayos del sol le impedían dormir placidamente, a pesar de su corta edad el era un niño muy responsable, sus padres le decían que debía ser educado con las chicas y debía proteger a los débiles, sus padres siempre fueron un modelo a seguir, el quería ser tan fuerte como su padre y tan inteligente como su hermosa madre…. Ahora que lo recordaba…sus Ángeles habían llegado, no había sido un sueño el estaba seguro de aquello….sus pies corrieron desesperadamente hacia fuera de la tienda…tenia tantas ganas de comprobar si había sido un sueño o había sido real..su mirada se centro en un peligris que se encontraba fuera de la tienda, al parecer había sido el primero en levantarse, bueno también la joven parecida a su mama, pero ella no estaba afuera…

-Vaya, has despertado.- el peligris sonrío, aunque tenia su típica mascara el pequeño pudo observar como su ojito visible se curvaba (no se si existe esta palabra).

-E-TTO…yo…- el pequeño se sentía nervioso, tenia tantas ganas de correr y abrazarle, de decirle padre, sabia que no lo era, pero se parecía tanto a el que no importaba, el solo quería abrazarle…- Buenos días.- el pequeño se limito a acercarse a su lado y sentarse junto a el, pudo ver que tenia un libro en sus manos, al parecer el libro debía ser muy interesante, aunque ya sabia leer a su corta edad, solo Leia los cuentos que sus padres le escribían….- e-tto, lo que lee es interesante?- el peligris casi se cae al escuchar la pregunta.- je jeje? interesante?-

-SI, después de que lo lea puedo leerlo yo?- preguntó inocentemente. El Ojinegro se sentía nervioso, que debía responderle, si le decía que no el pequeño le preguntaría por que, si le decía que si, iba directo a la horca por pervertir a un niño de seis años…

- pues…veras, este libro solo lo pueden leer los Ninjas, son técnicas secretas.- el peligris hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer…mentir..

-A!! ya veo.- el pequeño quedo convencido con las palabras del mayor, pronto sintió la necesidad de mostrarle algo al mayor, se paro y corrió rápidamente a su tienda, unos segundos después el pequeño regreso con una caja..

-¿Qué es eso?- indago el mayor.

- Son mis recuerdos.- respondió el niño.- mira, el es mi padre, este de aquí es Tadachi-san, la joven que esta aquí es mi mama, este que esta en su panza soy yo.- le decía el pequeño al peligris, mientras le mostraba una foto. – Mi mami decía que yo era muy inquieto.- el mayor sentía cierta pena por aquel niño, era evidente que amaba a sus padres, pero la guerra siempre es injusta para las personas como el…

-Aquí estoy yo, tenia un año, mi padre es este que esta con la mejia roja, mi mami le había pegado…-el niño río – o aquí están ellos dos, vez este día fue su boda, mi mami iba vestida de blanco, sus cabellos estaban ondulados y se veía hermosa, ese día mi padre casi asesina a la mitad de la población masculina, es que todos le decían cumplidos a mi mama y le miraban enamorados…el era muy celoso.-

-Y esta foto?- el peligris se sorprendió al verla, al principio creyó que eran el y la joven Hyuga, por que se veían solo de perfil, aquél hombre tenia cabellos grises como los suyos y la joven cabellos largos y negros con destellos azules como los de Hinata, pronto se dio cuenta que no podían ser ellos, ya que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y se besaban dulcemente…

-Mis padres se la tomaron cuando mi mami tenia a mi hermano en su vientre.- los ojos del pequeño se ensombrecieron….- ese fue el ultimo día que estuve con ellos, esa tarde Ninjas de akatsuki mataron a toda la aldea, ese día mis padres y mi hermanito se fueron…- una lagrima rodó por la mejia del pequeño, el peligris se sentía un tonto por haberle preguntado…- yo…lo siento- el pequeño le miro y le sonrío.- pero ahora tu y aquella joven estarán junto a mi.. ¿Verdad?...mis padres los han enviado como su remplazo…- el pequeño dejo de sonreír al no obtener respuesta del mayor…- ¿ que sucede?-

-nosotros solo somos Ninjas, tenemos un gran parecido a tus padres, pero …..pero no somos ellos.- de aquellos ojos color negro salieron lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor..- MENTIROSO!!!- el pequeño grito, se levanto y se fue de ese lugar.

El peligris suspiro. Tal vez fue muy duro al decírselo de esa manera, pero…que se supone que debía decirle…bueno no importaba..lo mejor era ir preparando todo, debían partir hacia un hostal donde pudiesen hospedarse..

***********//////////////

Una silueta se encontraba observando cada uno de los movimientos del peligris, hace unos momentos había escuchado la conversación de este y su sobrino, le dolió tanto verle tan alegre, para que después aquel Ninja le rompiera las esperanzas, el sabia que no podía hacer nada para recuperar a su hermano y a la madre del pequeño Hiroshi, pero le había prometido a su hermano hacer todo lo posible para que Hiroshi fuera feliz, si aquellos Ninjas eran esa felicidad que su sobrino buscaba, entonces esa felicidad seria para el.- se que lo que voy a hacer es imperdonable…pero….por lo menos tu serás feliz Hiroshi.- sus manos comenzaron a trazar un pequeño símbolo en el pasto, pronto dirigió su mirada hacia aquel peligris que se encontraba recogiendo la tienda. – Perdón Hatake-san, pero lo tengo que hacer por mi pequeño sobrino..- pronto el joven tadashi observo como caía el cuerpo del peligris. – Ahora se feliz mi pequeño sobrino…-

************////////////////////////////////////

No entendía el por que le estaba espiando aquel tutor, bueno tal vez por aquella conversación con el pequeño, si, tal vez estaba molesto por sus palabras pero el no podía hacer nada…no podía cambiar el destino… pronto sintió como sus ojos se sentían cansados, le pesaban, un sueño inmenso le venció y lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue un ligero golpe en la cabeza…

*************//////////////////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////

Ooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, al parecer comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la luz, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabia en que lugar estaba, no sabia por que estaba, no sabia quien era ese rubio de ojos azules frente a el, no sabia nada….

Kakashi- sensei, al fin ha despertado.- el rubio suspiro aliviado.- HINATA-CHAN!!!, KAKASHI-SENSEI DESPERTO!!!-el peligris solo se sintio aturdido por la voz tan chillona de aquel joven.

Vale Kakashi, como te sientes?.- pregunto algo angustiado el joven.

Kakashi? , lo siento mi nombre no es Kakashi.- el rubio abrió los ojos.- jeje, no bromeé sensei.-

Sensei? Chico acaso nos conocemos? – el rubio no pudo seguir hablando por que su compañera le interrumpió desde afuera de la tienda.- Naruto, no grites el pequeño Hirashi esta dormido.- le susurro la ojiperla.

Hirashi….- el peligris se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, el nombre de Hirashi se repetía una y otra vez, pronto unas imágenes vinieron a su memoria, una joven de cabellos negros con destellos azules embarazada, el tomando la mano de la joven, una boda, un vestido de novia un pequeño de ojos negros y cabellos castaños, el besando y acariciando el vientre de la joven, una familia, sonrisas una vida feliz…- Hirashi, mi hijo como esta?..- pregunto preocupado

Hijo?...Kakashi-sensei que broma es esta..- el rubio no sabia que hacer.

No me llamo Kakashi, mi nombre es Asashi.- el rubio iba a protestar pero antes de hacerlo su compañera de equipo ingreso al lugar.

Me alegra que haya despertado.- la ojiperla le sonrío y el peligris giro para verla….- Kanata, amor que alegría que estés aquí y nuestro hijo?-

La ojiperla se quedo en shock escucho bien, Hatake-san le había llamado… ¿amor? …no tuvo tiempo para analizar la situación cuando sintió los brazos de aquel peligris rodearle la cintura, y aquellas manos acariciarle la mejia. – Después me explicas, ahora vayamos con nuestro hijo…- el peligris se veía feliz…su voz no era igual a la de siempre, su voz era diferente..Ese definitivamente no era Kakashi…_no el que ellos recordaban_…

________________________________*_______________________

KYIAA!! Creo que me ha salido mas largo que los anteriores, bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Tobi- cof..cof…

O SI, gracias por sus reviews………. Una sola aclaración: Hinata se enamorara de Kakashi, garantizado. Jejej. Bien hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	4. el lago del amor eterno

VIVIENDO EN TUS RECUERDOS

Cap.4 El lago del amor eterno

_____________________________________________________*_____________

Las personas que pierden a sus seres amados se vuelven fríos, crueles, vengativos, llenos de odio y se hunden en una soledad de la cual les es difícil salir… pero, existen otros que al perder a sus seres amados, aprenden a valorar cada lazo que comparten con otra persona, aprenden a darle un significado a cada momento feliz que la vida les otorga, son personas que para poder encontrar la luz han necesitado hundirse en la soledad…..

Hiroshi!! Baja de ese árbol, hijo te puedes caer y tu mama me va a matar!!- decía alegremente un peligris…

Ya voy padre…- el pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos negros como la noche bajo lentamente del árbol en el que momentos antes se encontraba jugando, una vez en tierra firme corrió hacia el mayor el cual le abrazo comenzando a elevarlo por los aires, dándole vueltas y provocando carcajadas por parte de ambos …

Mientras tanto, un rubio, una ojiperla y un joven de cabellos negros les observaban desde la fogata….

Entonces, perdió la memoria.- menciono el ojiazul.

Bueno…se podría decir que si…-respondió nerviosamente el pelinegro.

Se podría?- esta vez intervino la ojiperla, a pesar de que se sentía algo nerviosa por toda esta situación trataba de no perder la calma…

Si,……como decirlo... después de revisarlo, me he dado cuenta que sus recuerdos se encuentran perdidos en una laguna mental o algo así, de alguna manera, la mente de Hatake-san esta remplazando sus recuerdos por los del padre de Hiroshi-Kun.

Pero… ¿Cómo puede saber acerca de la vida del padre de Hiroshi?- pregunto el rubio.

Unos momentos antes de que aquellos ninjas nos atacaran, Hatake-san habia conversado con Hiroshi, probablemente le contase acerca de su familia, y de la vida de mi hermano….- el pelinegro comenzaba a incomodarse ante tantas preguntas, sabia que debía hablar convencido de sus palabras, cuando Kakashi habia perdido el conocimiento tuvo que inventar alguna escusa, no podía decirles, que el le habia echo un jutsu para cambiar sus recuerdos, bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba que funcionara, pero esta vez lo habia logrado…habia logrado que aquel Ninja se comportara como el padre de Hiroshi…y aunque no era el, podía ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrino, aunque su hermano, solo…… _viviera en los recuerdos de Hatake…_

-- es lo mas lógico.- la ojiperla suspiro cansada. – Pero… ¿Por qué me ha llamado..- sintió como sus mejias le ardían, seguramente estaba sonrojada – ¿amor? – ante esta pregunta el rubio mostró mas interés de conocer la respuesta.

-Bueno, usted es muy parecida a la madre de Hiroshi-Kun, probablemente es por eso… - el pelinegro quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, sentía que no podría contestar a mas preguntas, rogaba que alguien viniese a su rescate…… y como si el cielo le hubiese escuchado, el peligris y el pequeño Hiroshi se acercaron a ellos….

- Mami!! Mi papa casi hace que vomite.- el pequeño Hiroshi se abalanzo contra la Hyuga, la ojiperla correspondió el abrazo, aun así, esto tenia que acabar…aunque al pequeño Hiroshi le doliera… ellos no eran sus padres.

-Hiroshi, que te parece si tu y Naruto van por leña cerca de la cascada.- el momento habia llegado, ella tenia que decirle a Hatake-san la verdad.

El pequeño asintió y le dio un beso en la mejia. – Vamos tío Naruto.- claro que ahora Hiroshi sentía que ellos eran su familia.

-¿Tío?- el rubio se sintió confundido, ¿por que le llamaba tío?, al parecer no solo Kakashi se dio un golpe en la cabeza..

-Naruto, llévalo por favor.- en el rostro de la ojiperla se podía ver que no le estaba pidiendo su opinión, mas bien le estaba dando una orden, el rubio asintió y se llevo del lugar al pequeño..

El peligris que se mantenía en pie, se acerco peligrosamente a la Hyuga, con claras intenciones de mostrarle su ¨afecto¨ , tal como lo habia tratado de hacer durante todo el día, pero al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores la Hyuga escapo de el.- Kanata, amor que sucede?- pregunto inocentemente el mayor.- hoy si me he dado una ducha, además…- el peligris comenzó a voltear hacia los lados como buscando algo.- estoy seguro que no le he coqueteado a nadie.- ante este ultimo comentario el pelinegro casi se cae del tronco, realmente esta vez su jutsu habia funcionado, aquel Ninja era idénticamente a su hermano….

La ojiperla tenia el ceño fruncido, sino fuera por que aquel era su líder y perdió la memoria, ya le hubiera dado un golpe, que clase de marido le dice ¨hoy no he coqueteado con nadie, acaso pensaba coquetear con alguien…pronto se sintió como una tonta, pero si el y ella no eran nada, entonces por que comenzaba a celarlo…esto tenia que acabar de una vez antes de que se volviera loca… - Kakashi, tenemos que hablar..-

-Tu también, bueno que mi nombre no es Kakashi, me llamo Asashi..- el peligris bufo molesto, acaso nadie podía recordar su nombre.

La ojiperla lo miro derrotada, al parecer esto no seria muy facil para ella. –Hablemos…- la joven le hizo una seña al peligris para que tomara asiento.

-¿Hablar, de que?- el peligris se sentó a un lado de la joven, lo que provoco un sonrojo en esta…- Kanata, ¿estas enojada conmigo?- la voz de aquel hombre sonaba triste, derrotada, algo que provoco un sentimiento de pena en la ojiperla al sentir como seguramente aquel que era el padre de Hiroshi amaba profundamente a su esposa…

-Bueno…e-etto…-otra vez estaba tartamudeando como hace unos meses.

-No…no ha pasado nada…bueno, la verdad es que al parecer te has golpeado la cabeza y olvidaste tu nombre y el de tu esposa.- intervino el pelinegro, la ojiperla abrió sus ojos por la impresión de las palabras de aquel joven. – Tu verdadero nombre es Kakashi, y el de ella- señalo a la chica ojiperla.- es Hinata –

-¿Hinata, Kakashi?- el peligris lo miro confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada.- mmm...…aja…. ¿quieren jugarme una broma?- el peligris comenzó a mirarlos de manera amenazadora.- Vale, hermanito te he dicho mil veces que yo no rompí la fuente que estaba en tu jardín, ¿acaso nunca me perdonaras?-el pelinegro se limito a sonreír, realmente no solo Hiroshi extrañaba a su padre, el también extrañaba a su único hermano.

-No te estoy mintiendo, ese es tu nombre.- respondio mas seguro el pelinegro.

-Bueno… entonces mi nombre es Kakashi, y el de mi esposa Hinata….jejeje riman con los otros..Bueno, entonces me ire a dormir, te espero en la tienda hina..- el peligris se levanto del lugar no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su ¨esposa¨, aun con la mascara puesta.

La ojiperla no movió ningún músculo, espero pacientemente a que su ¨marido¨ entrara a la tienda con el pequeño Hiroshi, cuando vio que desaparecía de su vista se dirigió hacia tadashi - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto con deje de molestia, su actitud cambio al notar la mirada del pelinegro.

Sabes que soy medico, ¿cierto?- la ojiperla solo asintió. – bueno, hace unos momento me di cuenta de que los recuerdos de mi hermano no solo forman parte de la mente de Hatake-san, también de su vida.

No entiendo nada.- el pelinegro se quedo un poco pensativo, tratando de elegir la respuesta adecuada.

Es decir que si ahora le decimos, que nada de lo que cree que ha vivido es cierto, su mente se puede confundirse a tal grado que puede perder la cordura…- la ojiperla casi se cae al oír esto.- es decir, si Hatake-san se da cuenta de que algo anda mal en lo que el cree que es su vida, puede llegar a volverse…-

Loco- la ojiperla le interrumpió.- lo que tratas de decir, es que Hatake-san tiene que seguir pensando que es el padre de Hiroshi.- el pelinegro solo asintió.

Hinata-san, se que lo que le voy a pedir es algo atrevido, pero si usted no finge ser quien el cree que es, probablemente el pueda… perder la cordura.

Espera, ¿ te refieres a hacerme pasar por su esposa?-

Si,…..se que estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero …bueno yo creía que ustedes eran unidos…por eso pensé que le ayudaría…

¿sus recuerdos volverán?- la ojiperla no sabia que hacer, era muy cierto que Hatake-san era una persona que ella admiraba, pero…. No se sentía capaz de fingir ante el..

No puedo darle una respuesta, sus recuerdos son inestables, puede que una noche su memoria regrese y al otro día se vayan., por lo menos hasta que se de cuenta de quien es…- la ojiperla se levanto y se alejo del pelinegro, su vista se dirigió hacia un pequeño pelicastaño… _después de todo su deseo será cumplido_.- Lo hare.- la chica se alejo del lugar y antes de entrar a la tienda nuevamente se dirigió al pelinegro…- pero…. Busque una solución a este problema…-

Cuando el pelinegro pudo ver como la chica desaparecía de su vista sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima, se sentía como el malo de la historia, pero sabia que lo hacia por la felicidad de su sobrino, había mentido, pero lo había hecho por el bien de Hiroshi, no hacia nada de esto con malas intenciones, todo lo hacia por el bien de su ….agr..ya no sabia ni por que lo hacia, aun así no podría soportar ver aquella mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su sobrino, prefería mil veces ser una mala persona a ser un mal hermano….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////*****************************/////////

Los rayos solares le impedían dormir tranquilamente, el ruido de los pájaros comenzaron a despertarla de sus ensueños, podía sentir un peso extra en su espalda, la joven sonrío por unos instantes, hace unos días Hiroshi se rehusaba adormir si no era entre sus brazos………….. Esperen un momento?..... Desde cuando Hiroshi tenia un aroma tan….varonil?...desde cuando el pequeño tenia brazos largos y fuertes, además el nunca lograría abrazarle la cintura y aferrase a ella mientras su cabeza se perdiera entre sus cabellos azulados….

La chica sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, pronto pudo sentir la respiración que emitía la persona que estuviese a su lado, su corazón se acelero y sintió como un fuerte sonrojo se acumulaba en sus mejias, si esto le hubiera pasado hace cuatro meses seguramente ya estaría desmayada, volteo lentamente su rostro para encarar a quien sea que estuviese acorralándola con un abrazo..

La razón de que sus ojos se abrieran no era el que aquel hombre estuviera a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, el sonrojo en sus mejias no se debía a que las fuertes piernas de este estuvieran entrelazas entre las suyas y definitivamente el calor que comenzaba a sentir no era por que el torso visiblemente trabajado de aquel hombre estuviera descubierto… no, lo único que provocaba estas sensaciones es que el estaba allí…. Que sus cabellos se apegaban a su rostro sin mascara… SIN MASCARA…. El bello rostro de aquel peligris estaba al descubierto y ella era la primera en verlo… pronto la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como las manos de aquel hombre comenzaban a recorrerle de forma suave y tranquila la espalda….. no pudo evitarlo y lo aventó fuera de la tienda. - ¡!!KYAAAAA!!!- la chica respiraba agitadamente y tenia el puño levantado…..

-¡!papa!!!- el pequeño que se encontraba sentado comiendo junto a un ojiazul y un pelinegro corrió hacia el mayor que en estos momentos se levantaba y respiraba con dificultad…- ¿papa?....- el pequeño miro dentro de la tienda en la cual su ¨madre¨ tenia el puño levantado y el ceño fruncido.- jajajajajajajajajajajaja …… el chiquillo no podía parar de reír.- mi mami te ha pegado…..jajá jajá- el pequeño continuaba riendo mientras el peligris se levantaba lentamente…- ¿Cuál es la gracias, Hiroshi?- pregunto con una voz de ultratumba el peligris al pequeño…

Un ojiazul miraba con los ojos abiertos al peligris, - ka …kaka….kakashi….sensei.. - el chico estaba con la boca abierta…ese era su maestro, después de tanto tiempo queriendo verle el rostro lo tenia frente a el sin mascara…

-HEY!! Chico que pasa.- el peligris se acerco hasta el ojiazul que no movía ningún músculo. – estas bien?-

-Eso te lo deberían preguntar a ti.- respondió un pelinegro.

El peligris río nerviosamente. – jejejej…- decia rascándose la cabeza.- ya sabes, al aparecer Hina se ha levantado de mal humor.- dijo el peligris.

-¿Hina?- pregunto extrañado el rubio.- ¿ de quien habla sensei.?

- Ya te he dicho que no soy tu maestro… y Hina es mi esposa.- respondió molesto el peligris, por alguna razon aquel chico le parecia peligroso…

-¿su esposa?..- pronto el ojiazul recordó los últimos suceso y suspiro cansado.- si ya lo recuerdo…- dijo con desgano, había algo en su interior que se encendía cuando Kakashi Le llamaba esposa… hina …amor y otros sobrenombres, era un sentimiento que le dolía..no podía explicarlo pero no le agradaba sentirse de esa manera…

////////////////////////////////******************************/////////

0000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo0000

0000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo0000

Las alegres familias se veían pasear entre la multitud, en todos los lugares habia arreglos de colores, tambien habia muchos puestos de comida, juegos, bebidas todo lo necesario para una celebración en grande….

-wow!! Que bonito lugar.- decia un pequeño pelicastaño mientras sus ojos se paseaban por todos los puestos, el pequeño se acerco a su ¨padre¨y le susurro al oído.- papi, tengo hambre.- el mayor solo le brindo una sonrisa, lo tomo por los brazos y lo levanto cuidadosamente para después cargar al pequeño sobre sus hombros…

-Bueno, debemos hospedarnos en algún lugar y después comer algo, ¿no creen?- el peligris dedico su mirada a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban tras el..

-No te preocupes, Kakashi-sen…kakashi-san – corrigió el ojiazul- Hinata-chan seguramente ya ha encontrado un lugar para hospedarnos…- el ojiazul estaba maravillado con el lugar, tal como el pequeño Hiroshi, tanto que no se dio cuenta del gesto molesto en el rostro del peligris cuando le llamo _chan _ a SU esposa..

- Hmp. Vale, vayamos entonces..- los jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la plaza donde habían acordado verse con la ojiperla..

Una vez que llegaron al centro de la plaza se asombraron al ver tantos puestos tal como en una feria, los cuatro, bueno tres hombre y un pequeño, se dispusieron a esperar a la ojiperla, sin embargo no todos los días se veía a tres hombres tan guapos y un pequeño tan mono. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por la población femenina que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos..

-Vaya, ¿Qué hacen chicos tan guapos por aquí?- pregunto con voz melosa una pelinaranja.

-Jejeje..- el pelinegro miro de reojo al peligris que en lugar de alejarlas les seguía el juego…

- Vamos, acaso este pequeño es tuyo?- pregunto una peliazul.

-claro, siempre he adorado a los niños.- respondió con una voz sensual el peligris.

-Vaya.. pero no crees que un niño necesita un mama?-

-Acaso es una proposición.- respondio en tono sensual

-¿quieres que lo sea?- la peliazul comenzaba a insinuarse al peligris, el pequeño Hiroshi suspiro molesto, acaso su padre no pudo enviarle un angelito que no fuera tan mujeriego como el, aunque se divertia viendo como su mama castigaba a su papa por estar coqueteando con otras, no le gustaba que el muy sinvergüenza lo utilizara a el como imán de sus conquistas.

-Ya tiene una- respondió con un aura amenazadora una ojiperla, el peligris sintió como una mirada asesina se posaba sobre el.

-Hina…jeje amor ya has conseguido una habitación?- sabia que no le iria muy bien con su adorada esposa.

La ojiperla se limito a ignorarlo, camino hacia el y levanto sus brazos, el peligris por instinto cerro sus ojos imaginando que esta le iba a pegar, pero lo unico que sintio fue como el peso extra que tenia en sus hombros desaparecia, abrio lentamente sus ojos para mirar como su ¨esposa¨le daba la espalda y se llevaba en brazos a Hiroshi,- Hina amor, espera.- el peligris trato de detenerla pero esta en lugar de hacerlo continuaba su camino.

El pequeño Hiroshi sonreia, nuevamente se sentia como en los viejos tiempos cuando sus padres estaban junto a el…

-vamos hina, no te enojes, solo estaba pidiendo direcciones..- el peligris no encontraba ninguna escusa.

La ojiperla aceleraba el paso, _solo estaba pidiendo direcciones _ja, si claro, como tenia el descaro de decirle eso, por lo menos deberia aceptar lo que hizo, le coqueteo a otra chica, que no se supone que ella era su esposa….agr…por que demonios le molestaba tanto, ella no era su esposa, ella no era la mama de Hiroshi, ella no era absolutamente nadie para molestarse, la joven detuvo sus pasos….. –lo siento- se disculpo la chica mirando al suelo.

El peligris se sorprendio de la actitud de su esposa, ella jamas se disculpaba por nada..- no tienes por que disculparte, soy yo el que debe hacerlo.- La ojiperla estaba dispuesta a responder algo cuando unos brazos le impidieron articular alguna palabra…- soy yo el imbecil, sabes que jamas te engañaria con nadie, por que yo… te amo…- la joven sintio como su corazon latia rapidamente ante estas palabras que aquel peligris susurro en su oido…- vamos hina, te amo a ti, a mi pequeño hijo y al campeon..- menciono el peligris tocando suavemente el vientre de la chica ojiperla que se quedo en shock -¿campeon?-

El pequeño comenzo a reir, lo cual llamo la atención de ambos adultos.- mami, papa se refiere a mi hermanito…- la ojiperla no pudo continuar con sus preguntas por que el ojiazul y el pelinegro los habian alcanzado..

-Hinata-chan, aqui es donde nos quedaremos?- pregunto el rubio. La ojiperla solo asintió y todos ingresaron a la pensión…

////////////////////////**************

el lago del amor eterno?- preguntaba un ojiazul.

Si, hoy habra un celebración, en donde las parejas van a ese lago y se juran amor eterno…- menciono una señora de unos treinta años.

Ya veo.- el ojiazul suspiro cansado, entonces si era un festival romantico, por que Hinata acepto ir con Kakashi…

Pasa algo? La verdad es que se ve un poco triste.-

Jejej, algo asi.- respondio nervioso.

Quiere contarlo?-

Et-to..yo.-

No se preocupe, no nos conocemos, probablemente no vuelva por aquí, ademas, una vieja como yo puede aconsejarle mejor que nadie.- menciono la señora en tono comprensivo.

La verdad…..yo he conseguido que la joven a la que ame durante toda mi infancia me correspondiera…demo…. Aun siento un vacio dentro de mi.- respondio el ojiazul observando a la nada…

Dice que la amo durante toda su infancia, ¿ cierto?- pregunto la mujer, a lo cual el rubio solo asintió..- Alguna vez, te diste la oportunidad de comparar aquel sentimiento con otro?-

¿otro?-

Sabes, mi restaurante favorito es uno en el qué te aseguro sirven los mas deliciosos dangos…- el ojiazul no comprendía a donde quería llegar la señora ..- un día el restaurante iba a concursar para hacer los mejores dangos, el dueño de aquel local me ofreció uno para probar, siempre pensé que en ese lugar servían los mejores dangos así que no dude que estos fueran aun mas ricos…sin embargo, su sabor no era lo que yo esperaba…

No entiendo-

Siempre tuviste ojos para una sola persona…. Ahora que estas con ella..

No es lo que pensaba..- interrumpio el ojiazul

Vale, lo mejor sera retirarme, tendre muchos clientes esta noche…chico, no dejes que esto te derrumbe tal vez solo necesitas buscar alguien especial… tal vez la tenias, a veces no nos damos cuenta de que el amor esta frente a nosotros..

No creo que alguien estuviera enamorada de mi…-menciono con tristeza el ojiazul.

Nuca digas que algo es imposible, yo recuerdo que en mis años de juventud estaba enamorada de un apuesto joven de ojos negros, siempre le espiaba, lo miraba desde las sombras, siempre deseando una oportunidad de estar a su lado, siempre sonrojandome y desmayandome ante su cercania…

Hinata…-

Eh?-

Lo siento tengo que retirarme…- el ojiazul corrió hacia aquel lago….no sabia como lo debia de hacer, pero debia decírselo, debia decirle a Hinata lo que sentia….y pedirle perdón por ser tan despistado…

////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////

Si alguna vez alguien le contara que ella estaria en esta situación, seguramente se hubiera reido….. pero alli estaba, vistiendo un hermoso Kimono lila que se ajustaba a su figura, sus cabellos recogido pero con algunos mechones rebeldes, su rostro levemente maquillado, resaltando aquellos ojos color perla y un pequeño casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejias….

te vez hermosa…- la voz a su lado la saco de sus pensamientos, si, aquel sonrojo que adornaba su rostro se debia a estar del brazo como un….matrimonio, junto a un apuesto peligris que vestia un kimono azul sujetado con una cinta negra, sus cabellos le cubrian parte del rostro, y una sonrisa se posaba en aquellos labios apetecibles…. ¿ APETECIBLES? NO,NO QUISO DECIR APETECIBLES… la chica sintio como aquel sonrojo aumentaba de tono… poso su vista al frente y encontro a un pequeño pelicastaño sonriente con toda la boca llena de chocolate…una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, aquel pequeño no habia dejado de sonreir desde que todo esto habia comenzado…..

-mami, ¿Por qué hay tantas personas alli?- pregunto el pequeño señalando hacia un hermoso lago…

- es cierto, son demasiadas parejas.-

-se llama lago del amor eterno, esa es la razon de este festejo, todos los matrimonios que se juraron amor eterno frente a el son felices y duraderos.- respondio un pelinegro.

La ojiperla miro con tristeza todas aquellas parejas tomadas d elas manos.. pronto sintio como su corazon se comprimia, cuantas veces habia soñado ser feliz junto a… la joven sacudio la cabeza, no era el momento indicado para esos pensamientos, ademas eso jamas pasaria….debia olvidarlo …… el solo debia……….. _vivir en sus recuerdos_…

La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como sus pies dejaban el suelo y unos fuertes brazos la sostenian..- Bueno, Tadashi, hermano lleva a Hiroshi a jugar un poco mas..-

-papa, ¿y ustedes?- pregunto el pequeño.

- Bueno, iremos a dar una vuelta.- el mayor le guiño un ojo al pequeño.

-es…espera, bajame, ¿ que haces?- la ojiperla se sentia nerviosa.

- Recompensandote, por el mal rato que te hice pasar..- el peligris llevo a la ojiperla hacia la orilla del lago, unas cuantas luciernagas se encontraban en el lugar, la recosto lentamente en el campo y antes de que esta pudiera hacer algun movimiento el se recosto junto a ella y la abrazo. – sabes, hoy soñe algo muy raro..-

La ojiperla no sabia que debia hacer, solo se dejo envolver en esas caricias, aunque era consciente de que nada era real..- ¿ que has soñado?

El peligris comenzo a acariciar lentamente la espalda de la joven,- soñe con la soledad…-

-con la soledad?-

-si…..me sentia solo, no estabas tu, no estaba Hiroshi, me encontraba solo y todos sonreian, pero ninguno sonreia para mi…-

-eso…eso es muy triste…-

-pero lo mejor fue despertar y tenerte a mi lado….. aunque me golpeaste…- dijo en tono de burla provocando un sonrojo en la joven

- tu…..tu tienes la culpa.-

-lo se.- el peligris levanto el menton de la chica, provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran, sus manos acariciaron lentamente las mejias sonrojadas de la joven mientras esta cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del contacto.- Hinata, mirame- la ojiperla obedecio y abrio sus ojos perla.

-te juro que te amare…….eternamente.- La chica abrio sus ojos y sintio como los latidos de su corazon se aceleraban de una manera sorprendente, no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando vio como el peligris acortaba las distancias entre ellos, sintio aquel contacto suave, experto, adictivo de esos labios sobre ella, no tenia una explicación y tal vez no queria tenerla, pero sus labios le hicieron caso al corazon y no a la razon, lentamente correspondio aquel gesto sintiendo como algo en su interior comenzaba a surgir….

Desde las sombras, unos ojos azules ahora nublados por un liquido salado los miraba con una sonrisa de derrota…- lamento, haberte causado dolor….hinata…pero ahora… estoy viviendo lo mismo que tu…..

______________________________________________*________

Bueno eso es todo!!jeje,

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, solo quiero que tengan presente lo siguiente*redobles*

Kakahinanaru

Sasusakunaru

Nejitententadashi

Hasta la proxima semana……gracias por leer!!!


	5. un amor que revive

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí otro cap!!!

______________________________________________*________

________________________________________________________*_________________________________________

Cap.5 Un sentimiento que revive……..

0000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000

0000oo0

FF

_-Nos atacan!!!!- Una aldea se encontraba siendo atacada por los akatsuki, todos corrían tratando de salvar a sus seres queridos, sin embargo, aun así, no lo lograban…._

_Tadashi, necesito que te lleves a Hiroshi, escúchame bien, dentro de la casa hay unas escaleras negras, baja por ellas, encontraras un cuarto cerrado, Hiroshi tiene la llave, su collar es la llave.- decía un peligris a un pelinegro.- No permitas que los alcancen._

_Hermano….yo no puedo dejarte aquí.!!!- el pelinegro se encontraba desesperado._

_Tadashi, eres mi hermano, ¿cierto?- el pelinegro solo asintió.- entonces cuida lo que para mi es importante.- el pelinegro estaba a punto de replicar. – la vida de mi hijo y la de mi pequeño hermano………- el menor abrió los ojos y sintió como un liquido salado comenzaba a recorrer su mejia-……pero…pero … y Kanata…ella …-_

_Ella y yo debemos luchar por esta aldea que nos acogió, además, en ese cuarto solo caben dos personas, se que ella no permitirá que yo me sacrifiqué, ni yo dejare que ella lo haga, por eso….por eso ahora mi pequeño hermano, te pido que cuides a mi hijo, por favor….prométeme que será feliz….- _

_Lo prometo..hermano..- el pelinegro sintió como su corazón se rompía, también pudo sentir como su hermano le entregaba al pequeño Hiroshi, que se encontraba desmayado._

_Vamos Tadashi, no hay mucho tiempo..- menciono una peliazul_

_Kanata…-_

_Mas te vale cuidar a mi hijo, sino vendré por las noches y te jalare los pies.- la joven le regalo una sonrisa, ella lo sabia, no tenían posibilidades ante el enemigo, las guerras eran esto, dolor, sangre, muerte, no podía hacer nada contra aquello, Huir tampoco era una opción, Akatsuki los tenían rodeados, pero una vez ella había renunciado a su familia, había sido desterrada de su aldea, la razón, enamorarse de un simple campesino, pero ella había sido la mujer mas feliz ,había sido amada y ella amo, había sido madre, esposa, hermana…..ella era feliz a lado de Asashi, por el lo había dejado todo y no se arrepentía, por el dejo a su padre, dejo su trono, dejo a su aldea, y ahora dejaría a lo mas preciado que tenia….su hijo…_

_Bien, es hora de que se vayan…- el peligris hizo un señal y Tadashi comenzó a correr con el pequeño entre sus brazos, no volteo, sabia que si lo hacia su debilidad lo haría fracasar y no cumpliría su promesa….corrió, corrió como nunca antes, a partir de ahora, el solo viviría para poder hacer feliz a Hiroshi, tal como se lo habia prometido a su hermano….._

_FFB_

Entonces, ¿acaso esta es la manera en la que cumplo mi promesa?,se lo que este jutsu me cuesta, se que estoy muriendo por dentro, robarle la vida a otra persona, robarle sus memoria, sus sentimientos no es cualquier cosa, y me pregunto si muero, se que este Jutsu sera eterno…..Hiroshi vivirá feliz por siempre, pero….. aquellos dos seres a los que he obligado a estar juntos lo serán…..ellos serán felices juntos….. puede que Hatake –san lo sea, después de todo antes de hacer este Jutsu, pude sentir la soledad en la que se encontraba….pero, Hianta-san…no se si ella lo pueda llegar a amar…..no puedo hacerle la misma técnica, por que miz fuerzas no me lo permiten, apenas puedo controlar la técnica con la mente de Hatake-san…… bueno por lo menos si muero…..el vivira feliz…..mi pequeño sobrino será feliz, y yo cumplire mi promesa….aunque me cueste la vida…..- eran los pensamientos de un pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en un árbol mirando el amanecer….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban por la ventana, alumbrando a tres figuras que dormían placidamente….. una chica de cabellos negros con destellos azules que abrazaba a un pequeño pelicastaño, del otro lado de la cama, se encontraba un peligris que tambien abrazaba al pelicastaño y a la peliazul….. eran como una familia, una hermosa familia….. ambos adultos comenzaron a abrir los ojos cuando sintieron como el menor se removía entre las sabanas, la peliazul fue la primera en despertar…..

sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol, su vista recorrio la habitación, tratando de acordarse como habia llegado alli, volteo hacia su derecha y vio a un pequeño que le sonreia, levanto un poco el rostro… y alli estaba el…..mirandola con tanta ternura…con tanto amor…que su corazón comenzo a latir fuertemente….no lo entendia, ella sabia que esto no era real, que esta situación se dio por culpa de un accidente…pero una parte de ella, agradecia por aquel accidente… jamas habia vivido esto, era algo nuevo y hermoso para ella, jamas habia tenido que preparar el desayuno por las mañanas para su esposo y su hijo…..nunca habia sentido aquel calor como el que sintio cuando Hatake le beso, tampoco nunca, NUNCA, le habia dado una cachetada a un hombre por besarla, por robarle un beso que ella correspondio……no imagino alguna vez caminar del brazo con un hombre apuesto y recibir todas esas miradas de envidia por parte de las demas….. esas miradas que la hacian sentirse orgullosa y feliz de tener lo que aquellas no podia ni siquiera soñar….si era un sentimiento egoista, pero es que jamas habia tenido algo que fuera solo de ella y de nadie mas…. Por que ella tenia las miradas, las sonrisas, los abrazos, los besos y las caricias de aquel peligris, todas eran solo suyas no tenia que compartirlas con nadie, no tenia que sentirse preocupada por que otra se lo quitara….por que a pesar de que no era real…..a ella le gustaba pensar que si lo era…. Aunque seguramente en muy poco tiempo…todo esto solo ……….._viviría en sus recuerdos_…

Hinata…chan.- susurro débilmente un ojiazul al ver la escena frente a el… Hinata….SU Hianata-chan se besaba nuevamente con aquel peligris que no podia odiar…por que el era su maestro…….y no lo odiaba como persona….. el rubio no sabia odiar……….. pero las circunstancias de la vida pueden hacer cambiar a un hombre…y aquel Uzumaki no era la ecepcion….

Naruto….- la ojiperla rápidamente se separo del peligris, lo cual hizo que este frunciera el ceño.. ¿ Por que a su esposa le interesaba lo que pensara aquel chico?....

Jejeje….creo que interrumpi algo…solo queria decirte que partimos al medio dia….bueno los veo después.- el chico salio corriendo, ahora era el quien huia de aquel dolor, de aquel sentimiento, de aquella tortura………del arrepentimiento………

Vaya ese chico si que es raro.- menciono el mayor con una sonrisa que pronto se esfumo al ver la mirada de su esposa.- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto molesto..

No- la chica se levanto lentamente de la cama y se dirigio al baño….ella no estaba loca, ella las vio….vio aquellas lagrimas que el rubio derramo…. ¿Por qué? ….por que lloraba, ella sacrifico su felicidad junto a el, por que no queria volver a ver aquellas gotas cristalinas en sus ojos, entonces…..por que estaban otra vez en aquellos ojos azules…..

El peligris no despego sus ojos de la joven, sentia una ira incomprensible… se supone que todo estaba bien…entonces por que su esposa tenia esa mirada…..esa mirada que el veia siempre en sus sueños…… acaso estaba molesta, acaso aquel rubio tenia algo que ver, de ser asi estaba dispuesto a matarlo, no permitiria que NADIE, nadie le arrebatara a Hinata, ella era suya, tal y como todo el le pertenecia a ella…….pero, si el corazon de Hinata ya no le pertenecia a el…. Entonces el se haria a un lado para que ella fuera feliz….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*////////////////

-ERES UN MALDITO CUBO DE HIELO!!!!!!- gritaba una pelicastaña con su pelo recogido en dos chongitos.

-Jejejeje…vale..Tenten, creo que Neji tiene razon…. El no le dio esperanzas a aquellas jóvenes…- mencionaba un tanto nervioso un pelinegro con un traje verde, estaba preocupado por que desde que llegaron a esa aldea sus compañeros se peleaban por todo, a pesar de que la unica que estallaba en gritos era Tenten, sabia que Neji aunque no lo gritara lo pensaba…. Hace unos momento un grupo de chicas se acercaron a Neji confesandole sus sentimiento y su compañero las habia ignorado, pasando de largo…. Aquellas jóvenes comenzaron a llorar, logrando que Tenten enfureciera por la actitud del ojiperla y comenzara a atacarlo con una lluvia de Kunais, su pobre sensei habia sido el unico lastimado de esa batalla y ahora se encontraba inconsciente….. A pesar de ser AMBUS, se comportaban como unos simples gennis.

- BATARDO!!POR LO MENOS PUEDES DECIR! No, gracias!!- menciono la joven imitando la voz de su compañero. – Ni siqueira eres capaz de mostrar afecto hacia los demas…… no creo que tu padre queria que te comportaras a si….

BINGO!!, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, Neji podia soportar todo, pero su padre… el no tenia nada que ver alli, a pesar que vio como la pelicastaña se llevaba una mano a su boca, ya era tarde, sus sangre hervia en coraje…. Queria que mostrara sentimiento, bien, entonces los demostraria…

Neji se acerco a la pelicastaña, cada paso que el daba, era un paso el la que ella retrocedia…. La joven cerro los ojos esperando algun golpe, pero lo unico que sintio, fue una mano que la tomaba por las muñecas y la depositaba bruscamente en el torso de este, pronto sintio como aquel ¨cubito de hielo¨ le tomaba del menton y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, la chica estaba paralizada, no se movia, no respiraba….no tenia la menor idea de que debia hacer…. Pronto aquel sentimiento en su corazon fue remplazado por uno de ira al ver aquella sonrisa prepotente en los labios de su compañero…

El ojiperla desvío sus labios hasta el oido derecho de la joven, y le susurro de la manera mas sensual que pudo.- tengo sentimientos tenten… y ninguno de estos son para ti…- la joven abrio los ojos por la impresión, su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, pudo sentir como la palma de su mano ardia….. habia abofeteado a su compañero….. habia sentido un calor por su compañero….. y habia comenzado a odiar a su compañero……….

te odio!!!- La chica salio corriendo, sus pasos se dirigían hacia ninguna parte solo deseaba huir, solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragase, como habia sido tan estupida para creer que ese maldito Hyuga la besaria, por que su corazon latio tan rapido cuando los labios de Neji estaban tan cerca de los suyo, y por que sintio como volaba al sentir la respiración de aquel joven sobre sus oidos……….

El ojiperla solo se dio la media vuelta y camino a lado contrario de su ¨compañera¨….. por que habia sentido como si una Kunai le atravesara la piel cuando escucho aquellas palabras…………. Ella lo habia lastimado a el…a su orgullo…..entonces por que el malo de la historia era el………

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////*/////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////

El viento movia sus cabellos, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y tal como aquella vez en la que creyo ser feliz al sentirse correspondio una suave mano recorria su rostro…. Tocaba suavemente sus labios..entonces si era igual que aquella vez………¿Por qué su corazon palpitaba de esa manera? … abrio sus ojos y su corazon palpitoa un mas rapido, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y sus labios susurraron débilmente el nombre de ella…..-_Hinata_…….

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lo habia buscado en todas partes y a un así no lo encontro……. Se dio por vencida hasta que sus pies la llevaron a un hermoso parque… camino unos minutos y lo vio………. El estaba alli sentado con sus ojos cerrados y sus cabellos seguían el ritmo del viento, pronto sintio como su corazon comenzaba a latir…… esto era igual que aquella vez……. Aquella en la que lo perdio…… sus pies tomaron vida propia y caminaron hacia el, una vez frente a el, no sabia que hacer……… que debia hacer, no sabia si quiera por que lo busco, no sabia siquiera que estaba haciendo……. Pero pronto aquella imagen en la que Sakura y el se besaban se reflejo en sus pensamientos…….. sus manos por inercia comenzaron a copiar cada uno de los movimientos que aquella pelirosa habia hecho, pronto sus ojos se toparon con unos azules como el cielo………- Naruto….Naruto-kun…..

Aquel calor que esas palabras provocaron en su corazon era algo que no podia explicar, asi como no podia explicar el por que sus labios acortaron la distancia……… por que sus manos se entrelazaron, y el por que su cuerpo sintio aquel calor que jamas pudo sentir en nadie ni siquiera en Sakura………la falta de oxigeno los hizo romper aquel contacto….pero solo fueron unos segundos los que sus labios se separaron, para volver a unirse…. En esta ocasión Hinata paso sus brazos por el cuelo de Naruto profundizando aquella caricia, Naruto rodeo con sus brazos la fina cintura de Hinata y la apego mas a su cuerpo……. Nuevamente se tuvieron que separar, sin embargo, no fue la falta de oxigeno, esta vez fueron unos brazos de un peligris que se encontraba furioso, el rubio no pudo decir nada por que aquel hombre al que llamo maestro le dio un golpe en la mejia logrando que el rubio se estampara contra un tronco…

-MALDITO INFELIZ!!!- el peligris estaba dispuesto a matar al ojiazul, de sus manos comenzo a salir un chakra negro que iba directamente al joven rubio, sin embargo este golpe no llego al ojiazul, por que a la mitad del camino se interpuso una ojiperla.

-BASTA!! Detén esto- le ordeno con una voz quebrada…. El peligris se sintio en una pesadilla al ver como su esposa le daba la espalda y en lugar de ir hacia el….. fue a lado del rubio……

-detente, no vayas hacia el….. NO LO HAGAS….. – la ojiperla hizo caso omiso a los gritos del mayor y siguió su camino, se acerco a Naruto y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie…. La joven camino hacia el peligris, dispuesta a llevar a un hospital a aquel rubio…. Paso a lado de su ësposo¨ , escucho como este le suplicaba que se quedara a su lado…

El peligris sintio sus piernas flaquear y cayo sobre el pasto de rodillas…- Hina….amor…. ¿me has dejado de amar?...... yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti…..por que yo te quiero ver sonreir…. Pero no me dejes solo….no me gusta la soledad…… no me gustan los sueños que tengo por las noches…..no me gusta esa soledad en la que me hundo….. no me dejes….no lo hagas…. No te vayas como todos lo hicieron………. Asi es en mis sueños…todos se van…y yo me quedo…..- la ojiperla sintio como su corazon se rompia…. ¿Qué es lo que habia hecho? …… por que beso a Naruto, sabiendo que este estaba con Sakura…….. sentia tanta pena por el peligris….aunque todo lo que decia no era verdad…..sabia que en este momento aquel sufrimiento lo estaba viviendo el y no el recuerdo del padre de Hiroshi…. Pero aun con su culpa…. Se fue con Naruto…… y abandono al peligris……

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////

__________________________-_____________________*_____________

Primero que nada, me disculpo por hacerlo tan corto…pero es que tengo mucha tarea…

Segundo, una disculpa a todos los que han leido mis otros fics, se que no los he actualizado, pero de verdad… tengo mucha tarea…la culpa es del profe de informatica…. Bueno muchas gracias por leeer el fic….. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

TOBI- cof, cof.

OH, Y gracias a tobi por ayudarme con la tarea de literatura.

Tobi.- Yakima-sensei…. Los otros agradecimientos.

Yukima- jejeje, si lo se a eso iba….

Lu hatake- espero poner muchos momento kakahina…..

Layill- gracias por tu review, y espero que disfrutes este fic.

StrayGravity- el primero de muchos…..(eso creo) jajaja

Vampirville- tu fic es genial…..jejej gracias por el review

Kierinahana.- Todo puede pasar……


	6. renunciando a ti una decepcion

INSPIRACION!!INSPIRACION!!INSPIRACION ES LO QUE NECESITO!!!

TOBI- Yukima- sensei….lo que necesitas es hacer tu tarea!!!!!!!!

Yukima- jeje..si tambien eso..

Sasuke- Mañana vas a estar insoportable, diciendo que nosotros tenemos la culpa de que repruebes…

Yukima- ey!! Ya quisieras, yo soy la numero uno…

Sasuke- claro…siempre sacas uno…

Yukima-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TOBI-mejor empecemos con el fic..

_____________________________________________________*************____________________ Viviendo en tus recuerdos….

Capitulo. 7 Renunciando a ti…una decepción….una nueva oportunidad de amar…

_______________________________________*____________________________

Sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba, sus ojos ardían, sus pies le dolían y su cabeza giraba alrededor de la nada, sus manos tiraban de sus cabellos plateados, el dolor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, no podía mas…… ya no podía mas….

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////******************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***************************

¿Qué? ¡!!!!-un pelinegro se encontraba histerico.- esto no es posible… esto es malo, no ha regresado, ya son mas de la media noche y no ha vuelto.

E-etto….- nuevamente su timidez se apoderaba de ella, pero es que se sentia tan culpable, todo aquello era su culpa, ella habia aceptado fingir ser la esposa del peligris, habia roto a su promesa……. – saldré a buscarlo.- no espero a que aquel pelinegro le diera una respuesta, tomo su abrigo y fue en busqueda de aquel hombre que en estos momentos seguramente estaria destrozado, tomando en algún bar o peor aun, peleando con alguien, y si alguien le mata…la chica sacudió la cabeza, no habia probabilidades de que alguien intentara hacerle daño, el no era una persona conflictiva….. sin embargo, en estos momentos…..el no era Hatake…la joven sintio como una mano le sujetaba la muñeca.

Ire yo.- un ojiazul le miraba con tristeza, sus ojos reflejaban el sentimiento de culpa que en estos momentos vivian en el.

Naruto, es mejor que vaya Hinata, el no aceptara tu ayuda.- el pelinegro intervino con una voz serena, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente.

Tadashi – san tiene razon.- la chica evitaba cruzar la mirada nuevamente con aquel rubio, desde la tarde no le había dirigido palabra alguna, ella no sabia que hacer o que decir, se sentía como la villana del cuento, además, ahora era ella quien se robaba el corazón de Naruto….. y ella sabia lo que se sentía perder un amor, no le deseaba eso a nadie....... ni a Sakura.

- sera mejor que yo vaya.- la joven se encamino hacia la salida, giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, sus ojos perla mostraron sorpresa ante la imagen frente a ella, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, no pudo moverse, hasta que sintio como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y un rostro se recargaba en su vientre……. Escucho los sollozos de aquel peligris que se habia incado y estaba aferrado a ella, al parecer no iba a soltarla. – kakashi……….- se escucho pronunciar a la joven, fue en ese momento que presto atención a sus visitas, un bella joven de dos chonguitos, un muchacho alto de aspecto muy similar al mayor de los cuatro y un joven de ojos perla como los de ella, en los que podia ver la sorpresa y la intriga por las acciones del peliplata.

Hinata…. – el peligris se aferro mas a la cintura de la chica, esa accion era similar a la de un niño cuando acaba de salir de la escuela y su madre ha ido a recogerlo, corre hacia ella y la abraza, sin embargo, Kakashi ya no era un niño, pero aun asi, deseaba estar con aquella joven por siempre………

Hinata…………. Tengo tanto miedo….- sollozaba el hombre, a cada palabra que decia, se aferraba mas al cuerpo de la chica – Hinata….. no me abandones….por favor…- el joven parecio perder sus fuerzas ante estas ultimas palabras, sus brazos liberaron a la chica y su cuerpo debil, cayo al suelo, pero antes de golpear contra el, una mano fina y blanca le sostuvo el rostro…….. lo ultimo que sus ojos pudieron ver fue una mirada llena de preocupación y unas lagrimas asomandose de aquellos hermosos ojos perlas…….

-KAKASHI!!- la joven se alarmo al ver en ese estado a aquel hombre, no tenia sentido seguir con esta farsa, el hombre que ella conocia no era ese, Hatake no consideraria a ella como alguien importante en su vida, necesitaba solucionar esto, no podia seguir asi, lastimandose y lastimando a aquel peligris que nada le habia hecho…

Lo hemos encontrado a punto de ahogarse en la cascada.- menciono serenamente el ojiperla, aunque por dentro se sentia algo intrigado, queria saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica parecio volver en si al escuchar las palabras de su primo.- Has dicho sucidarse….- la joven sintio que algo en su corazon se destrozaba, prefirió ignorarlo.

Es mejor llevarlo a una habitación, tal parece que tiene fiebre, es necesario atenderlo antes de que empeore.

si…- respondio débilmente la ojiperla, encaminandose con ayuda de aquel pelinegro hacia un de las habitaciones de su posada.

Tadashi-san se quedo en el primer pìso atendiendo a sus visitas, sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta, daba gracias a que Hiroshi hubiese deseado pasar una noche en casa de un viejo amigo de la aldea de su padre……

///////////////////////*********************************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////******************************************

Ire por unas toallas mojadas.- la chica se disponia a levantarse, hasta que sintio como unas manos le impedian su partida. - ¿Gai-sensei?-

-Hinata, yo no se bien lo que ha sucedido.- la voz del mayor sonaba Seria, como nunca antes se habia escuchado.- Sin embargo, Kakashi es mi eterno rival……….pero, tambien es mi amigo, no deseo verle sufrir….- la ojiperla comprendio a donde la llevaban esas palabras, sabia lo que venia después.

-¿Entre tu y kakashi, hay algo?- la chica solo bajo la cabeza, que debia responder, ni siquiera sabia que es lo que la unia a aquel peligris, es muy cierto que habia aceptado fingir por que no deseaba que el mayor pasara algun dolor fisico, o que perdiera la cordura, sin embargo, ella dejaba de actuar a ser la esposa de Hatake, para comenzar a vivir como la esposa de Hatake, ademas, ella sentia una atraccion por el comportamiento de Hatake, pero este solo estaba actuando como otra persona, ¿ entonces, ella no estaba enamorada de el, si no del padre de Hiroshi?..... Sacudio ligeramente su cabeza, era demasiado para ella, por que aun seguia siendo muy debil, no podia mantener una situación como la que se estaba presentando..

Yo…. Yo no lo se.- la chica se sentia aun mas tonta, como podia responderle a un Ninja como Maito, que no lo sabia.

-entiendo….- el hombre pelinegro se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y le dirigio una ultima mirada a su eterno rival, sintio un dolor en el pecho al recordar como lo habia encontrado….

Flash Back………..

Sus pies lo llevaron a una hermosa cascada, al parecer los años hacian efecto en el, sentía cierto cansancio, era eso, o que estuvo durante ocho horas corriendo a una velocidad extraordinaria, en busca de su querida alumna que habia desaparecido, por culpa de su frivolo alumno que la habia perdido, el hombre sonrio, después de todo esos dos tenia mucho en comun, aunque no les gustara admitirlo…. Se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de partir pudo ver como un hombre se encontraba a unos centímetros de caerse y golpearse contra unas rocas que se encontraban en la cascada, sus ojos se abrieron al distinguir al sujeto, un peligris sin mascara, sus piernas parecieron recobrar sus fuerzas y corrio como nunca antes para poder salvar a su amigo………..a su eterno rival….

-Kakashi!!!!!!!!- el hombre logro atraparlo antes de que este se golpeara contra las rocas. – Kakashi que ha sucedido?- el pelinegro comenzo a asustarse al ver al actitud del peligris.

-kakashi…. Que te sucede?- el peligris levanto el rostro y miro a aquel pelinegro que se mostraba preocupado por el. – yo….yo necesito verla una vez mas…- el pelinegro no entendia nada, se limito a ayudar a su eterno rival a ponerse de pie …. – Kakashi.. ¿ donde estan los demas?…

-Hinata….. necesito ir con Hinata…- el peligris se alejo de aquel hombre y trato de correr en busca de aquella joven que le habia destrozado el alma….pero aun asi…el la amaba…

Fin del flash back………

-Sabes, hace muchos años Kakashi no lloraba, desde que perdio a una persona muy importante en su vida, se dijo que no encontraria a otra que tambien lo fuera…. Pero hoy, he visto en sus ojos algo que hace tiempo no veia…….. Amor y dolor juntos……..no se lo que pasa entre ustedes, sin embargo…. Desde que lo encontre no ha dejado de pronunciar tu nombre…. Asi que por favor, no dejes que nuevamente sufra….. no permitas que nuevamente pierda…. Algo que acaba de encontrar…- el pelinegro salio de la habitación, necesitaba descansar y averiguar que es lo que pasaba ..

La chica suspiro aliviada, necesitaba pensar claramente que es lo que debia hacer, todo se le esta resbalando de los dedos, necesitaba pensar, giro lentamente para qedar frente a un peligris, el cual estaba sentado en la cama, mirandola fijamente, no la miraba a los ojos, parecia que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de un momento a otro, sus ojos se perdieron en los de el, sintio un dolor inmenso en el corazon, aquella mirada………aquella mirada ella la conocia…. Aquella mirada de dolor, de deseperacion, de …….de soledad, ella la conocia, ella la habia tenido durante tantos años, ella habia sentido como esa soledad se adueña de tu alma, de tu ser….. pero alguien la salvo de ella….. Naruto,el había logrado con una sonrisa sacarla de aquella oscuridad, el habia evitado que ella muriera por dentro…pero, aquel peligris estaba pasando por lo mismo, su corazon sentia un dolor inmenso, y habia sido ella misma la que lo provoco. La joven sin poder controlar sus actos se acerco al peligris y le abrazo, sus ojos derramaron aquellas gotas cristalinas que momentos antes el peligris derramo por ella……

Aquel hombre que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuando la joven que el amaba se habia movido de la puerta y ahora esta aferrandose a el, pronto sintio un liquido reccorrerle el torso, aquella joven estaba llorando… - Hinata….-

-Lo siento, de verdad….lo siento.- le dolia, le dolia verle en ese estado, no queria que nadie sufriiera del mismo modo que ella lo hizo, fue en ese momento cuando la culpa la invadio, ¿ que es lo que habia hecho? ….. traiciono a su amiga…. Traiciono a aquel peligris…. Traiciono a Hiroshi…. Traiciono a su corazon, habia vuelto a caer en las redes de Naruto, se habia vuelto a enamorar en un instante, pero como siempre sucedia….la vida le ayudaba a abrir los ojos para que se diera cuanta de que ella y Naruto no podian estar juntos…. Ella ya habia tomado una decision….. habia decidido apartarse del camino….su razon se hizo presente, ya no podia hacer nada, no podia intentar nada…. Debia olvidar a Naruto, debia alejarse de el… debie dejar que este…solo _viviera en sus recuerdos_…

El peligris sentia aquel calor que el cuerpo de la joven le brindaba, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la cabellera peliazul de la joven, su cabeza se hundio en la cabeza de la chica….no importaba lo que pasara…el jamas renunciaria a ella…a su vida..a su mujer…a su esposa.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***********************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*****************************************////////////////////////////

. Cuando poder decir , que hemos elegido correctamente, si la razon se puede equivocar al momento de tomar uan decision, ¿Acaso el corazon, no puede cometer el mismo error?.....

Un ojiazul corria hacia el bosque, una vez que sus pies se quedaron sin fuerzas su camino se detuvo, nuevamente cayo al suelo, nuevamente sus fuerzas desaparecieron, nuevamente su dolor se hizo presente……. Sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente…….

Flash back….

-¿Estas seguro?- una chica de ojos chocolate, platicaba serenamente con un ojiazul.

-si, ademas es la primera vez que podre hacer algo por ella…… algo por ambos…- el ojiazul le regalo una sonrisa llena de vida y alegria a la joven ojichocolate.

-esta bien, no te lo impedire….pero recuerda….ella puede que no..- la chica fue interrumpida por el rubio

-Se lo que puede pasar, no soy tonto Tenten, se que ella puede rechazarme, pero entonces tendre que aceptarlo, esta vez ella sera la que decidirá. No la obligare a nada…- la joven lo miro un poco asombrada por aquella actitud ¨madura´por parte del joven…

Su cuerpo era un volcan a punto de explotar, sentia en cada paso aquel sentimiento de adrenalina, emocion, alegria, nerviosismo, intriga, desesperación y todos aquellos sentimientos relacionados a una confesion de amor…. Eso seria lo que el estaba a punto de hacer…una confesion de amor…sin darse cuenta, se encontraba frente a la puerta de ella, no tenia eleccion, ya no debia dejar que el tiempo lo alejara de la felicidad, del amor….de su vida junto a ella….sus manos temblorosas, se dirigieron rumbo al cerrojo de la puerta, la perilla fue girando lentamente, de la misma manera en la que el respiraba, sus latidos aumentaron…y cuando termino de abrir la puerta y mirar hacia el horizonte….su corazon se rompio, sus ojos se abrieron, sus manos tiraron al suelo aquel hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba en las manos, a pesar de que aquella imagen le destrozara el alma, sus ojos no podian apartarse de ella…

Los cabellos grises de su maestro, los cabellos azulados de su angel, ambos hacian un hermoso cuadro de amor, uno donde el no tenia nada que ver, las manos de ambos entrelazadas, el rostro de ambos reflejaban una paz, un amor y una felicidad inexplicable, los brazos de el se aferreban a la espalda de ella….. las finas y delgadas manos de ella se aferraban al torso de el….ambos recostados en un sillon junto al balcon, ambos seguramente miraron la luna, la noche…la luz de las estrellas y ambos durmieron en los brazos del otro….. una sonrisa de derrota se asomo en los labios del joven, cerro lentamente la puerta y se fue de aquel lugar donde en estos momentos no deseba estar….tal vez si hubiese esperezado unos segundos mas, hubiera podido observar la sonrisa de victoria que se habia dibujado en los labios de cierto peligris….y tambien, como este le robaba un beso a aquella joven que tenia entre sus brazos……..

Fin del Flash back…..

Sus rodillas al igual que aquellas lagrimas, hicieron contacto con el suelo…sus manos comenzaron a sangrar… ¿Cómo evitar que aquel dolor le quemara las entrañas?, ¿Qué debia hacer, tal vez….olvidarla?...

///////////////////////***********************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************************************//////////////////////////////////////////*************

La aldea transmitia aquella paz que en los ultimos meses se habia adueñado de ella… se sentia un poco mas tranquila al haber recibido una carta por parte de su ahora..¨novio¨… una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, muy pronto estaria de vuelta, al fin estarian juntos después de tanto tiempo…

-Sakura-san, la paciente le espera.- la chica solo asintió y le dio las gracias a la enfermera.

-Muy buenos dias, ¿ Tadami-san?- la pelirosa le sonrio a aquella señora que habia conocido en la aldea de la estrella.

-Sakura… que alegria verte, vaya realmente ustedes han crecido..-

-¿Ustedes?-

-Claro, aquel chico con pose de hielito ( Aunque suene increíblemente extraño, habla de Sasuke), a ti… y como olvidar a aquel rubio imperactivo…Naruto…- la ojiajade, al escuchar el nombre de Naruto sintio como su corazon latia rapidamente…

-Naruto….-

-Si..Vaya, al parecer todos han crecido…pero bueno, por lo que he podido ver tambien ya han madurado.—la mujer sonrio abiertamente..- al parecer aquel rubio despistado a encontrado una hermosa joven como novia.

-¿Acaso ya lo sabe?- la pelirosa se sorprendio al saber que la noticia d esu noviazgo con Naruto llegara ha todas las aldeas.

-Claro, estaba pasando por la aldea donde vive mi hermano, cuando lo vi besandose con una bella joven cabellos azulados, muy hermosa,me recordo tanto ami y ami espos…….- la pelirosa solto la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos..- Hinata…- ese fue el ultimo nombre que sus labios pudieron susurrar antes de desmayarse…

________________________________*_________________________________________________________________________

Muajajajaja…..el profe de info me contajia su maldad……

LO Siento!!!GOMEN, GOMEN, NO MEREZCO PERDON… pero de verdad no tenia inspiración… es que nos peleamos y bueno estamos en tramites de divorcio, ya saben, los vienes, los niños jajaja vaya soy muy mala bromeando.

Sasuke-Apenas te das cuenta…

Yukima- Sasuke eres un..!!

TOBI- bueno, yo quiero agradecer a todos mis fans….WIIII son unos fans buenos….Tobi es un buen chico…seamos todos buenos chicos!!!

Yukima- entonces te llevare al cementerio.

Sasuke- te enviare a África.

Yukima- te secuestrare, te torturare, te partire en cahitos, vendere tu cuerpo a un grupo de medicos forenses, ire por tu familia y le pasara lo mismo!!!!MUAJAJAJAAJAJ…..muahahahahaahah!!!

Sasuke- ¡!BAKKA!!, Itachi YA le hizo eso a mispadres…

Yukima-COF, cof…bueno el punto es…

Naruto- Vale, ya vayan a dormir que mañana tendremos que..

Sasuke- ¿Y tu que?

Yukima- Uchiha, no le hables asi a Naruto…

Sasuke-Hmp…

Nota. (Algun numero telefonico de una escuela forense, favor de dejarlo en un review, atte. Yo)


	7. desnudando mi alma ante ti

BNBNBNBNBªª!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke- no te atrevas.

Yukima- gracias a todos por sus numeros telefonicos.

Sasuke- lo hizo x(

Yukima:-pero he descubierto que el principe hielito, sufrirá mas estando vivo que muerto…muahahahahahahaha…..

Sasuke- NO SOY NINGUN HIELO!!!!!

TOBI- ey congelador…digo, sasuke…

Sasuke- (mirada asesina made in Uchiha, para tobi)

TOBI- jejeje, no creo que te convenga, tengo muchas fans, asi que yo que tu no lo haria…

Sasuke- MUEREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿podra tobi sobrevivir al chidori? ¿Sasuke se volvera mas emo de lo que ya es? ¿el de informatica dejara de hacerme la vida imposible? …………… lo descubrimeros en el sig. Cap.

_______________________________________________*_______________________________________________________________________________

Cap. 7 desnudando mi alma ante ti..

Siempre se ha creído que el tener un ser amado a quien proteger, a quien cuidar, a quien querer… es un impedimento para llevar a cabo algunas actividades ordinarias, cierta chica pelirosa se encontraba en esta situacion…y un chico de ojos azules era el motivo de todo…

-mierda- la joven ojijade habia caido en su intento por apresurar el paso….

-Sakura…- una voz detrás de ella la hizo pararse rapidamente y continuar.

-lo siento…- su voz sonó apenada, y era así como se encontraba, durante toda la misión no habia logrado concentrarse sin que sus pensamientos la agobiaran.

-Descansaremos aquí- la voz de aquel joven sonaba algo molesta.

-Sasuke….yo…no es necesario que..-

-no pienso poner en riesgo una mision tan simple…-el joven suspiro- necesito que tus pensamientos esten enfocados en la mision.- _no en el _ se díjo el joven, …….sabia que la actitud tan distraida de la pelirosa era debido a cierto ojiazul, antes de que Sakura se desmayara, habia ido a darle un informe por parte de la Hokage y habia alcanzado a escuchar lo que la señora le habia dicho a Sakura, después la llevo en brazos al despacho de Tsunade y ambos fueron enviados a una mision de reconocimiento.

La ojijade se sintio molesta de su actitud, no debia desconfiar, no de Naruto, sabia muy bien que el seria el ultimo en el mundo, en hacerle daño, suspiro cansada, debia dejar el tema de Naruto y concentrarse en la mision, bastantes molestias le habia causado ya a Sasuke, como para ser un estorbo en la mision. – lo siento, he estado muy distraida.-

El azabache se limito a asentir, no tenia ganas de ver aquellos ojos verdes en los que solo se reflejaba añoranza, una maldita añoranza, ¿Por quien?, por su mejor amigo, por aquel que hizo todo por traerle de vuelta, y esa era la razon por la cual no habia hecho nada, esa era la maldita razon por la que cuando se entero de que aquel rubio le habia robado la ultima esperanza de ser feliz, de alejarse de aquella soledad que le consumia, de perderse en la oscuridad, el no podia reclamarle a Naruto, no podia odiarle, por que si lo hacia, Sakura jamas se lo perdonaria..

/////////////////////////////////*************************************************************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Aquel amor que se adueña del corazon, aquel por el que uno es capaz de dar mas que su vida, mas que su felicidad… ese amor que te hace sentir algo desconocido, algo que no puedes explicar con palabras y que con gestos a veces eres torpe al intentarlo..….aquel que te hace sentir un poco mas feliz, un poco mas tranquilo, con mas ganas de vivir…de soñar…. De amar… aquel no es solo el primero, aquel no es solo el que se siente por un hombre o por una mujer…no es necesario saber que existe, no es necesario aceptar que esta frente a ti…solo necesita estar alli, a lado tuyo…junto a ti….

-Te encontre!!!!!!!- un pequeño pelicastaño se encontraba debajo de un arbol.

-Pero eso no quita que soy mas rapido!!- respondio un peligris, con una sonrisa y comenzo a correr en direccion a un hermoso jardin.

-Papi, mira…..mira mami esta alli.- el pequeño hablaba casi susurrando cada palabra..

- Ves aquella flor.- hablo el peligris.

-¿La que mama, esta recogiendo?-

-Si.- el mayor comenzo a caminar con el pequeño en brazos. Ambos en direccion a la joven que se encontraba observando detenidamente una flor morada.

-Esa flor es muy bonita, mami.-

-Hiroshi…..ya has despertado.- la joven se acerco a ambos y tomo la flor que estaba en sus manos, lentamente fue acercandola al rostro de su ¨hijo¨ produciendo que este comenzara a reir suavemente….como un niño pequeño…

-me haces cosquillas.- el pequeño bajo lentamente de los brazos de su ¨padre¨y se alejo de ambos alumnos, sin dejar la flor que le habia arrebatado a la joven…

-Vaya, parece que las energias no se le acaban.- el mayor miro durante un largo tiempo hacia donde momentos antes el pequeño habia corrido, sonrio de manera nostalgica…..

-¿Pasa algo?- la ojiperla se asombre del cambio de actitud de su compañero.

- tu……tu sabes quien es………quien es realmente Kakashi Hatake…es decir...yo...no se quien soy yo...o eso creo...- la joven abrio sus ojos, sorprendida ante las palabras del mayor…

-¿por…por que lo preguntas.?- el mayor suspiro, se sentó en el pasto y miro hacia la nada.- en mis sueños…no....en mis pesadillas…estoy parado en una cueva… un hombre de cabellos rubios y otro de ojos rojos estan frente a mi, ambos me extienden la mano….pero por alguna razon no puedo alcanzarles…ellos……ellos me llaman Kakashi…kakashi hatake…- el peligris se recosto en el pasto, cerro los ojos disfrutando de la brisa que en ese momento se hacia presente…

- -¿siempre sueñas eso?- la ojiperla estaba algo intrigada, seguramente, esos recuerdos ya no le pertenecían al padre de Hiroshi, esos recuerdos…eran de Hatake…..

-No.- el mayor abrio sus ojos con pereza.- No son mis unicos sueños,a veces sueño a un hombre parecido a mi, sus cabellos grises y sus ojos negros, pero en su mirada veo dolor y culpa… ayer soñe a un hombre peligris con anteojos, ambos estabamos peleando, el tenia un aspecto extraño, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por manchas negras…..yo….yo no se quien es, pero es como si cada uno de mis sueños, fueran reales…- la ojiperla se sento a un lado de el, sintio como la brisa golpeaba suavemente su rostro, en ese momento no queria hablar, habia algo que le sucedia con aquel hombre, tal como a un niño que se muda a otra ciudad y espera encontrar nuevos amigos, llega al parque y ve a un grupo de pequeños de su misma edad jugando, ve las sonrisas de cada uno y siente envidia de ellos, pero siempre en cada lugar, en cada rincon del mundo, hay una persona que te brindara su apoyo, te dara su mano y te ayudara a seguir adelante………por que siempre en medio de la oscuridad…encontraras la luz..

-Gracias..- la joven susurro estas palabras, el peligris volteo lentamente y se encontro con unas gotas cristalinas que surgian de los hermosos ojos perla… - Hinata…- el peligris veia a aquella joven como un pequeño indefenso ante la vida, es por eso que no dudo en abrazarle y acariciar tal como a un niño pequeño, los cabellos de la joven..

-No me importa tener cada noche una pesadilla…..si cada ves que despierte te tenga a ti….junto a mi…- la ojiperla sonrio ante estas palabras, definitivamente, las acciones del peligris la estaban llevando a la boca del lobo….o en otras palabras…Kakashi se estaba ganando su corazon….

////////////////////////////////////////*******************************************///////////////////////////////////////////*********************************************///////////////////////////

Como puede el orgullo cegarte el alma, como puede el ego llevarte mas alla de las nubes, para después bajarte de un solo golpe….

-joder!!!!!!!!!!- un grito desesperado, frustrado lleno de ira e impotencia surgio de un joven de ojos perla…- mierda, pero que hice…-

Flash back..

Los ojos le pesaban, no se sentia muy bien, ayer en la noche habia bebido por culpa de …agr, por culpa de tenten, pero es que ella no entendia nada, el no era posesivo, mucho menos con las mujeres, pero se suponia que tenten era casi como su hermana, por eso habia actuado de esa manera, por eso al ver que ese tal Tadashi se habia trevido a abrazar a tenten, con el pretexto de que se sentia mal y que se estaba desmayando, le habia dado un puñetazo….ja, si estuviera tan mal no hubiera podido ni levantarse, pero claro, siempre el malo de la historia resultaba ser el,Tenten se habia atrevido a gritarle..A EL…y como siempre le recalcaba que era una persona fria y sin sentimientos, pero el no era frio, ya no, solo que no queria demostrar sus sentimientos, ya era debil, pero no tenia por que decirselo a todo el mundo.... ahora, la maldita resaca se hacia presente, pero esta era la ultima vez que hacia algo por tenten, es mas ella tendra que hacer algo demasiado bueno con el, como para que el le perdone…

Bien, el ojiperla abrio sus ojos lentamente, tratando de saber en donde estaba, el techo color marron se le hacia desconocido, se trato de poner de pie para ubicarse mejor, pero sintio como unos brazos le impedian hacerlo, su corazon se acelero y su cara dio un giro rapidamente para descubrir a un chica de cabellos morados aferrada a su torso, su cerebro no procesaba la situación ¿Cómo rayos habia llegado alli?... pronto escucho unos pasos provenientes del otro lado de la habitación…aun no recordaba el lugar, pero no es muy difícil adivinar donde estas, cuando una joven desnuda se encuentra dormida a tu lado… o ¿si?...pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho girar la cerradura de la puerta….solo suspiro cansado…ni siquiera se movio del lugar en el que estaba, fácilmente podia haber detectado a los intrusos mediante su byakugan, pero no tenia ganas de hacerlo…..no después de esto…

//&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentia como una sensación de ira se acumulaba en sus brazos y se concentraba en sus puños fuertemente cerrados, esta vez si que le golpearia hasta verlo en el suelo implorando por que parase, ¿Cómo rayos se atrevia a ir a emborracharse en medio de una mision?, si creia que con eso la iba a hacer sentir mal, pues se equivoco, no solo la habia echo sentir culpable por su supuesta desaparición, tambien logro que un sentimiento de culpa, de miedo de desesperación, se adueñaran de ella, el maldito no tenia idea de lo que habia pasado esperando que la puerta de la cabaña en la que se encontraban se abrieran y su maldito rostro aparecieran junto a su maldita pose de : - s-o-y-e-l-m-e-j-o-r-t-e-g-u-s-t-e-o-n-o- .

Y asi habia estado durante casi seis horas, hasta que se harto de esperarlo y salio a su busqueda para encontrarse con la agradable noticia de que al señor se le habia ocurrido irse a un bar a emborrachar, y ahora aqui estaba, frente a la puerta que le aseguraron el pidio, bien, esta vez el sabria quien era ella, descubriria el lado malo de Tenten…

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De todos los malditos bandidos, matones, asesinos, locos o lo que pudiera entrar por esa puerta, jamas creyo que ella, precisamente ella, lo viera de esa manera. – Tenten….- el ojiperla no hizo nada, su cuerpo no le obedecia, queria levantarse, correr hacia la ojichocolate y explicarle todo, pero claro, el maldito orgullo, el maldito ego se lo impidieron…

-Neji……- la ojichocolate abrio los ojos, no podia creer en lo que estaba viendo, una chica desnuda junto a Neji, aquella joven se encontraba aferrada al torso de el, un dolor se apodero de su corazon, de su alma de su ser.

-Largate….o acaso piensas quedarte alli toda la vida.- y es aquí donde el hyuga se preguntaba, como rayos su ego y su orgullo lograban hablar por el.

-Te odio.- la voz de la chica estaba llena de dolor e impotencia….- no sabes cuanto te odio..- la joven dio media vuelta y se alejo de aquel lugar, logrando que el ojiperla saliera del shock en el que estaba…

-Espera….espera!!....TENTEN, ESPERA!!- no le importo salir solo con una sabana amarrada a su cintura , tenia que buscarla y explicarle todo, el no podria vivir con ese dolor que se habia echo presente en su ser, en su alma…no podria vivir con ese recuerdo….ese te odio que pronuncio tenten, no tenia cavida _en sus recuerdos_..

FIN del flash back

Tenten….yo…yo me enamore de ti….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////***************************************************////////////////////////////*********************************************************///////////////////////////////

-señorita, pro favor debemos regresar.- decia un pelinegro a una ojichocolate, la cual se encontraba sentada en una barra.

-JAJAJAJAJA, es hip, curioso....hip....hace unos momentos casi lo mato por estar tomando en medio de una mision y mirame...hip...ahora...soy yo la que toma...hip....jajajajaj..- la joven estaba pasada de copas, realmente no se sentia muy bien, considerando que era la primera vez que tomaba..

-Por favor, debemos de irnos...- el joven intentaba convencer a la chica de retirarse del lugar

-Sabes, tenia planeado....hip...que despues de esta mision, .....yo...hip...yop...le disria...q...yop..le

amaba.............- la chica dejo de tomar por un momento y miro hacia la nada, sus ojos se llenaron d elagrimas que ella mediante todos los medios posibles retubo en sus ojos....no queria llorar por el....no podia llorar por el....ya no... - Tadashi....tu...hip...tu me caes muy bien.....-el joven solo sonrio con nostalgia, esa joven le habia interesado desde el primer momento en que la vio, sin embargo, tambien desde el primer momento en que la conocio se dio cuenta de que ella jamas seria para el, por que el corazon de aquella joven ya estaba ocupado por un joven de ojos perla........

-Vale, lo mejor sera que pague, vamos.- le tendio la mano, a pesar de que la chica dudo un instante en aceptar, al final se fue con el...

///////////////////////////////***************************//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************************************////////////////////////////////************************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*******************************

-Kakashi....- un chico de cabellos grises se encontraba en medio de una cascada...- Kakashi...- todo estaba oscuro solo se escuchaba una voz debil pero a la vez suave y dulce...

-Hinata....- el joven peligris corria hacia ella....hacia la figura femenina que se dejaba ver en la oscuridad,el joven quedo frente a aquella chica... - Hinata....-

-Kakashi....Kakashi......- la chica se acerco lentamente al peligris y le acaricio lentamente las mejias, despues sus manos viajaron por todo el rostro del peligris, sus dedos recorrieron lentamente los labios del mayor.... -Kakashi....- la joven acorto la distancia entre los labios de ambos...

-Hinata....-

-Naruto... Naruto- kun....- pronto la cascada que momentos antes se encontraba tranquila comenzo a convertirse en un lugar peligroso, la oscuirdad d ela noche reino sobre el peligris...

-HINATA!!!!!!- el peligris observaba como la joven se alejaba de el y se dirigia a una sombra la cual al principio era oscura, pero poco despues se fue aclarando, unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio salieron de las sombras......pronto, ambas figuras se acercaban lentamente, ambas llevaban una rosa negra, ambas vestian de blanco y ambas se encontraban sonriendo....kakashi no entendia nada..no queria entender nada.....

-HINATA!!!!!- el peligris se alarmo al ver una espada dirigiendose a la joven, sus piernas se movieron rapidamente y corrio hacia la joven, justo en el momento en el que la espada iba a atravesarle...................desperto.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Su frente estaba llena de sudor, su respiracion agitada y su corazon latiendo rapidamente, mostraban que el habia tenido una pesadilla.....

-Kakashi..¿Estas bien?- la ojiperla sintio un movimiento a su lado y desperto, al abrir los ojos se topo con un peligris alarmado y temeroso....-Kakash...- la joven no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintio los brazos del peligris rodearle en un abrazo posesivo.- Hinata......mi Hinata....- el joven se aferro a la ojiperla, -yo......yo siempre te protegere....- La ojiperla le dedico una mirada de ternura al peligris, ella sabia que si todo esto no fuera una simple coincidencia, las probabilidades de enamorarse de aquel hombre eran demasiadas..........sin embargo ella debia amar a quien la amara, no a quien solo la ilusionara.

//////////////////////////////////////////////***************************************/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*******************************************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**********************************////////////////////

Como es posible que alguien como el, una persona fria y distante, pudiera sentirse tan debil y lo peor de todo su debilidad era causada por culpa de ella,.....precisamente de aquella chiquilla.....de aquella molestia....alguien que para el jamas habia ocupado un lugar irrelevante, solo una compañera....entonces como fue que se enamoro de aquella compañera...... como fue que esa molestia se convirtio en algo indispensable en su vida... en su mundo el no podia enamorarse , no debia sentir apego o cariño por alguien, no debia volverse otra vez debil, no queria perder aquello, por eso preferia no tenerlo.... por eso se alejaba...por eso se apartaba, pero , entre mas se alejaba, mas lo llebavan de la mano, mas lo acercaban a ellos.......mas humano se volvia...

-Sasuke... llegamos...-la pelirosa se limitaba a hablar, desde que habian partido a la mision, ella solo habia dicho unas cuantas palabra, habia estado distraida y casi hace que la mision fracase, el habia tenido que salvarla en mas de una ocacion,pero el salvarla no era lo que lo incomodaba....sino el hecho de que la razon del camportamiento de la joven era debido a un ojiazul..... a un rubio, que habia sido ...en algun momento su mejor amigo......pero aquel que era un hermano para el....estaba lejos...y esa era una oportunidad que el tenia para intentar algo con aquella ojijade...ahora que estaban de vuelta, en las entradas de Konoha....justo en el lugar en el que ella le suplico que no se fueran......que no la abandonara que la llevara con el...

-Le quieres....demasiado...- la ojijade poso sus verdes ojos sobre el azabache...- sasuke yo no...-

-le amas igual que me amaste a mi...... entonces, ¿Cuanto tiempo te durara ese amor?..- la pelirosa abrio sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban la sorpresa por las palabras pronunciadas por el azabache...-Sasuke.....no te entiendo...¿De que estas hablando?-

El Uchiha se acerco lentamente a la ojijade que permanecia inmovil, la tomo de las muñecas y en un solo movimiento la jalo hacia el haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca...uno del otro...- Sakura.......eres una molestia...- los ojos de la pelirosa, por alguna extraña razon se llenaron de lagrimas....no entendia por que las palabras de su compañero le causaban tanto dolor, que le era insoportable.....- pero, eres mi molestia..- sin pronunciar otra palabra el azabache unio sus labios, en un beso tierno, puro, duradero y que poco a poco la ojijade respondio.....

////////////////////////////////////////////////**********************************************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////****************************************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

______________________________________________*_______________________________________________________________________________

Kya!!!!!!! gracias, gracias a todos, una disculpa por tardar tanto en las actualizaciones, zeeeeeeee!! se que me mataran....pero el Sasusaku es una posibilidad!!!.....pero lo importante es el kakahina y..

Sasuke- HMP , A que te refieres con¨lo importante¨.... aqui el importante soy yo....

Yukima- kakashi(notese la manera de ignorar al representante del polo norte)

Kakashi-...........(no ha llegado)

KAKASHI HATAKE¿DONDE ESTAS?

Kakashi-.....................

HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata- etto....nosotros estabamos...

TOBI- nosotros?...¿acaso tu y hatake?

Hinata- NANI!!!

Kakashi- cof(con su librito) lo que pasa es que CASUALMENTE me encontre con hina, solo la acompañe....

Yukima: si claro!

TOBI-bueno, solo queremos agradecerles pos sus coments......................wiiiiiiiiiiii sus coments son buenos, igual que tobi....wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sakura- yo no digo lo mismo.

TOBI- y tu que?...no te preguntamos..

Yulima- tobi se un chico bueno...

Sasuke- se tal y como soy yo...

Yukima- es decir lo contrario a Sasuke

Sasuke- tu.....me las pagaras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TOBI- SAYONARA!!!!!

sayonara!!!


	8. La inocencia de un niño

Cap.8 La inocencia de un niño…..

_____________________________________________________________*________________________________________________________________________

No es el amor el que nos conduce a la felicidad, sino nuestras esperanzas de encontrar el amor….

Una joven de cabellos azulinos corria por el bosque...

-Hinata...-

-..................................-

-Hina-

-.........................................-

-Vamos, estas malinterpretando-

-.......................................-

-Vale......entonces, creo que volvere con aquella joven, pobre, me pidio una direccion y la deje con la palabra en la bo....- el peligris no pudo completar sus palabras, ya que tuvo que esquivar un golpe por parte de su ¨esposa¨ - Vale, tan enojada estas.- no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

-Callate!!!, - posiblemente esta era una de esas ocasiones en la que presientes algo malo, bueno al menos cuando algo que nunca piensas que pueda ocurrir, sucede, y que la ojiperla gritara y tratara de matar a cierto peligris era uno de esos eventos misteriosos e inexplicables.

-Te ves hermosa enojada.- el peligris, sin proponerselo esquivaba muy facil cada uno de los golpes de la joven, no porque ella fuera debil, solo que el coraje la cegaba en ese momento.

- Por que no vas y le dices hermosa a ¨esa¨-

-¿Celosa?...... pues eso te pasa por ignorarme y preferir estar con aquel rubio..- menciono con cierto deje de celos.

-Al parecer no soy la unica celosa..- dijo con burla la ojiperla. Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en su rostro (Aunque parezca increible) -tienes razón- la ojiperla dejo de tratar de asesinar al peligris- Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que, Naruto- KUN, me pidio que le llevara un poco de comida.- la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando tras de si a un peligris con un severo tic en el ojo.

Cuando por fin reacciono, sin pensarlo se dirigio a la joven y la tomo del hombro, la giro bruscamente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella....en un beso algo desesperado y tosco al principio, pero cuando la joven respondio la muestra de cariño, el beso se fue volviendo lento....puro…lleno de .....amor....

La joven desconocía tantas preguntas...¿Por que correspondia el beso?....¿Por que le dolio tanto verlo con aquella hermosa joven del pais del trueno.....¿Por que intento darle celos con Naruto?...............¿Por que deseaba que este beso.....no terminara?............

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************************************************************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***************************************************************************************************/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura Haruno, kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja, novia oficial del próximo hokage, próximamente directora del hospital de konoha, una chica de cabellos rosas, una chica con un solo problema….elegir entre la obsecion de su vida y el amor de su vida…

Lo siento- la pelirosa se alejo lentamente del azabache…- lo siento, sasuke…pero yo..yo..yo me enamore de Naruto…-

Lo sé- menciono el ojinegro. – no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes.- el chico dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la pelirosa- solo quería volver a besarte….- _por ultima vez _pensó el azabache.

Hace tanto tiempo que aquellas gotas cristalinas no resbalaban por sus ojos, que no recordaba aquel dolor que esas lagrimas traían consigo… - Sasuke… tu ….tu…-

-Yo solo _vivo en tus recuerdos_… pero, Naruto es tu presente….se feliz Sakura…- sin mas el azabache se marcho del lugar dejando a una ojijade destrozada………….

////////////////////////////////////////////////*******************************//////////////////////////////////////////////////////*********************************//////////////////////////

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ……-un pequeño se reia de un peligris…

- Deja de reir, Hiroshi.- menciono enfadado el peligris.

-Vale, pero es que tu mejia roja se ve chistosa.- En efecto, aquella marca roja en la mejia del peligris, fue producida por la cachetada por parte de la ojiperla, al parecer realmente estaba molesta….muy molesta.

- Vayamos a la cascada, quiero ir a jugar allí, por favor.- el pequeño chantajeo a los mayores que no pudieron replicar ante esa mirada de suplica que el pequeño les dedico a ambos.

-Apurate, HATAKE, o quieres ir a invitar a ¨esa¨..- el peligris comprendió que esta vez seria mas difícil lograr que la ojiperla lo perdonara, pero el que sea mas difícil, no quiere decir que es imposible….

:::::::::::::::::

Aquella cascada, tenia mas de un significado para ambos adultos, el pequeño Hiroshi corrió a jugar con unos pequeños que se encontraban en ese lugar, dejando sumidos en un absoluto silencio a la ojiperla y al peligris…..

-Lo siento………- menciono la ojiperla.

-soy yo el que..-

-no, no eres tu- era obvio que el peligris no tenia la culpa, de hecho, aquella joven solo le había pedido unas direcciones, pero por alguna razón que ella desconocía, se había molestado trato de llamar la atención del peligris y lo único que atino a hacer fue platicar con su compañero de equipo, después de todo necesitaba platicar con el, necesitaba aclarar lo que paso aquel dia cuando ambos se besaron, necesitaba decirle que entre ella y el no podía existir nada, pero antes de poder hablar, el ojiazul se le había adelantado, disculpándose por haber sido tan ciego y por no haberla visto nunca, también se disculpo por hacerla sentir incomoda, por haberle arrebato un beso, pero no fue eso lo que le impresiono sino las ultimas palabras del ojiazul… ¨cuando el recupere sus recuerdos… ambos lucharemos por tu amor….¨ se había preguntado que quería decir el ojiazul, ¿Acaso le estaba dando una advertencia?, no lo sabia, y no tenia muchas ganas de descubrir que era lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Hinata… -

Si..?-

¿Me amas?- esta pregunta le cayo como un balde de agua fría a la ojiperla, que debía responder, decir si, significaba que estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no sabia de quien estaba enamorada si de la actitud de Hatake…o de Kakashi…- ya veo……tienes dudas..¿cierto?...- la voz del peligris sonaba triste y decepcionada.

Kakashi…yo..yo..- la joven no pudo continuar,fue interrumpida por cierto ojiazul.

Hinata, necesitamos que vengas a la casa, Tadashi-san se encuentra en mal estado..

Mi hermano…¿Qué le ha pasado?- el peligris comenzó a preguntar histéricamente, se sentía preocupado por su hermano.

Lo siento, no lo sabemos… he mandado a llamar a la mejor ninja medico…- ante esto la ojiperla abrió los ojos…- Sakura….- el ojiazul solo bajo la mirada. – si, estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarle……. Vale, vayan a la casa, yo me quedare con hiroshi….-

No.- el peligris hablo firmemente. –Hiroshi vendrá con nosotros.

Pero tu de que vas?..... es un niño ya ha perdido a sus seres queridos y…- el rubio se callo rápidamente, por un momento había olvidado que la persona frente a el no era su sensei, sino un completo extraño…

¿Seres queridos?...no entiendo.-

No hay nada que entender, es mejor ir, en cuanto a Hiroshi, lo mejor será que se quede aquí.- la ojiperla no preguntaba, afirmaba.

/////////////////////////////////////////*************************/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***************************************************************************

Tadashi, un hombre que seria capaz de dar lo que fuese necesario por su sobrino, el había perdido a su hermano, pero sabia que en Hiroshi quedaba la esencia de el. En la familia de Tadashi existía un jutsu que era únicamente de su clan, el control de la mente, las personas podían controlar los recuerdos y las vivencias a su antojo, pero como todo poder, se tenia que dar a cambio algo, en este caso, la vida….

-Tadashi…..- el peligris veía a su ¨hermano¨, se veía cansado, se veía débil, parecía como si estuviera sufriendo y eso le dolia a el…

-Al parecer, su corazón esta débil, sin embargo no podemos sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, es necesario que sea revisado por un doctor.- menciono la ojichocolate.

-Tenten, ¿Cómo es que ha recaido en este estado?, hace unos días se encontraba a la perfeccion…- menciono la ojiperla.

-No lo se, pero al parecer su cuerpo se esta consumiendo..- la ojichocolate miraba atentamente cada una de las reacciones del pelinegro, hace unas horas este le consolaba y ahora se encontraba sin poder abrir siquiera sus ojos, se sentía una tonta, posiblemente el pobre se había sentido mal desde hace mucho tiempo y ella solo se había dedicado a causarle molestias.

-Lo mejor será esperar a Haruno- menciono un ojiperla que se encontraba parado a lado de una venta.

-Claro tu solo esperaras a que las cosas sucedan….- respondió molesta la ojichocolate.

-Lo dices tu, que no eres capaz de esperar explicaciones…- le respondió el ojiperla.

-No necesito explicaciones….. no ante lo obvio…-

El ambiente era tenso, tanto como Kakashi y Hinata se dieron cuenta de que la situación no era muy buena.

Sakura llegara pronto…- menciono el recién llegado, un ojiazul, lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para el resto, se sentía confundido, no sabia que debía hacer, no amaba a Sakura, de eso podía estar seguro, pero, tampoco tenia una oportunidad con Hinata, había perdido su oportunidad desde hace tiempo.

Lo mejor será esperar….. Hiroshi está dormido..¿cierto?..- pregunto la ojiperla, observando al pequeño en los brazos del ojiazul, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de ternura se adueñara de su corazón, aquella imagen era hermosa, por un momento se pregunto que hubiera sido si ella se hubiese atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos al rubio, a pesar de que este estuviera con cierta ojijade, Hinata sabía que bien pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad que se le presentaba en este momento ,pudo haber aceptado el amor que aquel ojiazul le ofrecía……. Pero no pudo hacerlo, su corazón no se lo permitió…..ella misma no se lo permitió. – Sera mejor que lo acueste, esperemos que Tadashi-san se recupere pronto.- los demás asintieron, Hinata salió de la habitación y en sus brazos se llevo a Hiroshi , Tenten convenció a Kakashi de ir a dormir, ella prometió que velaría a Tadashi que se lo debía, ante este comentario el ojiperla le dedico una mirada de tristeza, que la ojichocolate prefirió ignorar… Naruto también se retiro del lugar, el silencio se adueño del lugar dentro de la habitación se encontraban Tenten y Neji, quien se negó a abandonar allí a Tenten.

-No era necesario que te quedaras, puedo cuidarlo sola.- menciono la experta en armas.

- No me importa, quiero estar aquí…… junto a ti- menciono el ojiperla.

-JAJAJAJA, - la joven comenzó a reírse del chico.- junto a mi ehh……no fue eso lo que me gritaste la ultima vez….-

-se que me comporte como un imbécil pero…-

-No, no Neji……… ya es tarde para tus peros…. No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme…no me importa, la verdad es que yo te quiero como el amigo que eres, así que mejor olvidémoslo todo ¿va?... no quiero que pelemos por tonterías, después de todo ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber qué hacer con tu vida….

- Tenten…-

-Solo espero que realmente sea esto lo que deseas……. Solo espero que esto te haga feliz…..- la chica comenzó a sollozar, sentía como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, pero ella era fuerte, ella era un Kunoichi….podía con la situación…. O al menos hubiera podido controlar la situación, si tan solo Neji no se hubiera acercado tanto a ella, si tan solo no le hubiera tomado de las muñecas y le hubiera arrinconado contra la pared si tan sólo no le hubiera impedido huir de él, si tan solo su perfume no fuera tan embriagante…..si tan solo el no hubiera susurrado a sus oídos las palabras más hermosas de la vida…. ¨te amo¨………….y si tan solo sus labios no hubieran acortado la distancia de los de ella, si tan solo su cuerpo no se sintiera en el cielo, al momento de sentir los suaves labios de él…. Si todo esto no hubiera sucedido…seguramente ella hubiera como toda Kunoichi…controlado la situación.

- Lo siento…pero tú no has dejado que te explique nada….esa joven que viste aquella vez no es nada mío, entre ella y yo no paso nada…-

-Pero tú y ella…..ambos…-

-Cuando tu y yo peleamos me enoje y me fui a emborrachar….estaba tan tomado que no vi donde entraba, me equivoque de habitación y así es como llegue a la de aquella joven, me acosté sin darme cuenta que estaba allí y así es como amanecí…a lado de ella-

-Entonces tu…… tu no….-

-No.- el joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio como la chica le abrazaba y se aferraba a él.

- Te amo Neji….. por favor olvidemos nuestros orgullos…. –

-Por ti …… intentare hacerlo…- la ojichocolate sonrió y tomo la mano del ojiperla, ambos se sentaran a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba Tadashi…… cuando despertara, le agradecerían su ayuda…..

////////////////////////////************************************************//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////********************************************

El mundo está corrompido por las falsas esperanzas de uno mismo, uno como persona es incapaz de pensar en el otro, uno como persona y por naturaleza es egoísta, es malvado, es humano y como todo humano, es imperfecto…… pero aquel que logra ser tal y cual es, aquel que se muestra transparente, aquel que actúa sin afán de agradar a nadie mas que a sus seres queridos, aquel no es cualquiera, aquel es un niño…… por que comparte la pureza y la inocencia de uno…

El pequeño Hiroshi comenzaba a despertarse, como todas las mañanas se encontraba entre los brazos de una hermosa joven ojiperla, frente a su rostro estaba uno de expresión tranquila y cabellos grises caían por la frente de aquel hombre frente suyo, el pequeño sonrio ante esto, al fin se sentía como antes, ahora las personas no lo verían con lastima, con compasión, no, no mas, ahora el también tenia a su familia ahora él era como los demás, por fin nuevamente era feliz…

El pequeño se levanto de la cama, con mucho cuidado bajo de ella, procurando no despertar a los mayores, cuando por fin logro poner sus pequeños pies en el piso, salió cautelosamente de la habitación, su mirada se poso en un ojiazul, el pequeño sonrio, aquel chico le había caído muy bien, aun recordaba que el día de ayer cuando sus ¨padres¨ lo habían dejado a su cargo aquel joven había jugado con el y le había contado muchos cuentos, por eso le había caído muy bien y le había hecho prometer que serian amigos, después giro un poco su mirada para encontrarse con una escena un tanto extraña, dos hombres con trajes raros de color verde se encontraba dormidos en el piso, ambos tenían un parecido increíble, recordaba que su padre le había dicho que eran una visita, sin embargo, esos hombre parecían amigos de su ¨mama¨ y del ojiazul…

-Veo que te has despertado mas temprano que de costumbre.- menciono el ojiazul, sacando al pequeño de sus pensamientos, Hiroshi se limito a asentir y camino en dirección al cuarto de su tío, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, porque para el no ver a su tío todo un dia, era como si fuera un siglo, su tío había cuidado de el cuando sus padres murieron, su tío lo había protegido, su tío siempre estuvo a su lado, fue capaz de abandonar la aldea y venir con el….. por eso, Hiroshi, quería a su tío, lo quiere como se quiere a un padre, el conoce mejor que nadie el dolor de su tío, sabe que si hay una persona que ha sufrido tanto como el la muerte de su padre, es su tío, lo sabe, el sabe que ellos eran los hermanos mas unidos, y también a su corta edad, sabe que su tío….amaba a su mama…..

Sus pequeñas manos abrieron la puerta, ingreso lentamente a la habitación de su tío, lo primero que vio fue a unos jóvenes abrazados y dormidos a un lado de la cama de su tío…. Pronto sus ojos se abrieron…allí a un lado de ellos se encontraba su tío, pero no era el mismo de siempre, su aspecto era palido, su cuerpo temblaba…… pero lo mas importante….. los ojos de su tío estaban abiertos y tenían un color violeta….

El pequeño reconocia aquel color…… ese color lo habían tenido uno jóvenes de su aldea, recordaba que su padre había mencionado que intentaron hacer un jutsu, habían intentado controlar la mente de un ninja de otra aldea, sin embargo, las consecuencias de ese jutsu iban mas alla de lo que ellos se imaginaban, el costo de aquel poder…. Era la vida de la persona….

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************************************************************************//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¡!Hiroshi!!…..- una joven ojiperla buscaba a un pequeño – Hiroshi-kun…

- No lo encuentras?...- pregunto un peligris. - ¿Dónde puede estar?....

-No lo se, pero salió corriendo, no estoy segura, pero posiblemente ver en ese estado a su tío , pudo haberlo hecho salir corriendo…

-No importa, tenemos que encontrarlo, ya casi anochece, algo malo le puede ocurrir..

-Si, tienes razón, lo mejor será seguir buscando…- Tanto la ojiperla como el peligris emprendieron su búsqueda….

Un pequeño peli castaño se encontraba recargado en un árbol, ante sus ojos tenía una hermosa cascada…

-Tío……snif….tío tu…..no ….no me dejes…no como mis papas….por favor… no lo hagas…

El pequeño lo sabia, su tío estaba entre la vida y la muerte, su dolor aumento cuando se dio cuenta de la razón…. Su tío había controlado la mente de Hatake, por eso aquella actitud de padre, por eso era feliz…. Gracias a su tío, el volvia a ser feliz…..

¿Cómo un niño, puede elegir entre la felicidad o la vida de un ser?, asi se sentía el pequeño, el podía hacer que su tío desasiera el jutsu, pero eso le costaría, perder a la familia que había encontrado en Hinata y en Kakashi…..

El no era mas que un pequeño, no sabia nada de la vida, pero aun asi…aun a pesar de ser un pequeño….. el sabia lo que debía hacer……

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*********************************************************************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**********************

Su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, sus piernas luchaban por correr aun mas rápido de lo que iba, sus manos temblaban, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad al estar frente a la puerta de aquella casa, aquella en la que aquel chico de ojos azules se encontraba, cuando la hokage le había comunicado la misión, sintió como perdia las fuerzas, por un momento había pensado en rechazarla, pero después acepto, su corazón deseaba ver a Naruto, ella misma deseaba estar junto a el…… por que ella se había enamorado de Naruto….

Toco suavemente la puerta, escucho como unos pasos se dirigían….. sintió como su cuerpo perdia las fuerzas, el estaba frente a ella, esos ojos azules se posaban en sus orbes verdes, hubo un momento en el que creyo que el tiempo estaba congelado, que el tiempo no existía, se perdió en los ojos azules de aquel joven hasta que este la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Sakura….- no podía describir el dolor que sintió, aquel nombre…aquella manera en la que el rubio pronuncio su nombre, no le había gustado, lo había dicho con culpa, como si su nombre le causara daño….. –Naruto…- sus labios pronunciaron el nombre del joven al que en ese momento amaba……..

-Sakura- san!!!...- un pelinegro se acerco a la joven de cabellos rosas.

-Lee…- la chica se adentro en la casa, no se sentía con la fuerza de ver al rubio, no le gustaba sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho aquella señora una vez….. sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos buscaron a la dueña de una cabellera peliazul…. Pero no la encontraron….. – Hogake-sama me ha comentado algunos detalles de la misión, sin embargo, al parecer los síntomas del paciente son nuevos, asi que me gustaría verlo… - no supo como tantas palabras salieron de sus labios, pero reunió fuerzas, solo para poder continuar en ese lugar…

-Sakura-san, venga por aquí…-

La chica se limito a asentir, sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en el dueño de unos ojos azules, sin embargo esta vez aquellos ojos evitaron cruzarse con los suyos… bajo su mirada y siguió a su compañero….. después de todo estaba en ese lugar para curar a un herido….

*****************//

Los jóvenes entraron a la habitación donde Tadashi se encontraba recostado, la pelirosa se acerco a ella, recogió su cabello en una coleta y comenzo con un chequeo general…

El rubio poso, sin que ella lo notara, la mirada en cada uno de sus movimientos, no podía evitar sentirse un idota, un imbécil, un maldito imbécil, ahora que la veía, ahora que ella estaba junto a el…. El ya no la amaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo hecho…. Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que le diría eso?, el no estaba preparado, ella tampoco….

La miraba esperando sentir nuevamente aquella sensación como cuando era niño, como cuando espera una mirada de ella, una sonrisa de ella….. una lagrima de ella…..

El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir un chacra conocido, era chacra de un hyuga….. de una hyuga….. por un momento sintió la necesidad de ir con Sakura, de besarle y que cuando Hinata entrara por aquella puerta le viese, para que Hinata lo mirara, para que Hinata se diera cuanta de que el podía estar con otra mujer….. pero sabia, que aquello no dañaría a nadie….mas que a el……

*****************///

Una chica ojiperla entro seguida de un peligris quien entro cargando en sus brazos a un pequeño pelicastaño…

-Hinata!!- el rubio no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante aquella imagen, no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y arroparla con su chamarra….. aquella ojiperla estaba temblando, y su cabello estaba lleno de lodo…

-Hatake-san…- el chico pelinegro se acerco al peligris, - ¿esta bien?...- El peligris venia en el mismo estado que la ojiperla solo que el no temblaba, por el contrario, el sostenía fuertemente al pequeño Hiroshi entre sus brazos… - No te preocupes por mi….. ayúdame con Hiroshi….- el pelinegro solo asintió y tomo Hiroshi entre sus brazos y lo recostó en la misma cama en que se encontraba Tadashi…. –Sakura…por favor revisa al pequeño Hiroshi…-

La pelirosa se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ahora mas que nunca se sentía traicionada, ella lo había visto….ella vio aquella mirada llena de preocupacion por parte del ojiazul, ella se dio cuenta de que Naruto…..de que Naruto ya no le pertenecía….. y que tal vez ….nunca le perteneció a ella…..

A pesar de que sus ojos se morían de ganas por dejar escapar aquellas gotas cristalinas, ella controlo sus impulsos y retuvo sus lagrimas…… - si…- la chica se acerco al pequeño que estaba dormido en la cama…. Lo checo y en menos de un instante logro que el pequeño Hiroshi recuperara el conocimiento….

-Eh?... donde estoy..?- el pequeño tardo unos segundos en reconocer la habitación, pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación de su tío….SU TIO… el había tomado una decisión…… pero antes de poder hablar, sintió como sus fuerzas se iban, sus ojso se cerraron contra su voluntad…

-El esta muy débil…- la pelirosa se alejo del pequeño.. – Kakashi-sensei…necesito que traigas estas medicinas…

-Disculpa… ¿Nos conocemos?-… el peligris se le quedo mirando, fue en este momento donde todos recordaron que habían olvidado comentarle un pequeño detalle…. La perdida de memoria de Kakashi…

-Sensei?....que le sucede?..- la pelirosa iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpida por una ojiperla….

-Sakura, será mejor que revises pronto a Tadashi, Kakashi, por favor ve por las medicinas…- el peligris se limito a asentir y salió de la habitación….

-¿Qué esta pasando?...- la pelirosa pregunto tranquilamente…. Sin embargo nadie era capaz de decir algo….

-Kakashi ha perdido la memoria..- menciono una ojiperla….

-perdido…la memoria..- la pelirosa se sorprendio ante tales palabras….pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que la ojiperla tuteara a su maestro…. – Ya veo…- respondió, se levanto de su lugar, se dirigió hacia Tadashi y nuevamente comenzó con su chequeo, no estaba para mas problemas de los que ya tenia…. No, no era que no quisiera a su maestro…pero al parecer ese no er el mejor momento para hablar de el….. – Llevense al pequeño…. Necesita descansar, con respecto al joven, no puedo hacer mucho, al parecer esta encerrado en un jutsu que el mismo hizo…

-¿se encerro a si mismo?..- la ojiperla no entendió a lo que se refería la pelirosa….

-si… parece que el ha invocado un jutsu prohibido….lo mejor será esperar a que la medicine que le aplicare le haga efecto, necesito ver como reacciona al medicamento… - la pelirosa aplico al joven la medicina y guardo sus utensilios de trabajo…- es hora de que nos retiremos…necesitamos dejarle descansar..- todos salieron sin decir nada… una vez afuera el silencio volvió a reinar…

-Bien, debo ir con Gai-sensei…- el pelinegro se alejo del lugar….

El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio demasiado incomodo, la ojiperla evitaba cruzar la mirada con el ojiazul o con la ojijade….. por su parte Naruto no sabia que hacer…y por primera vez huyo….

-Compermiso…- el chico salió del lugar, dejando a una confundída ojiperla y a un destrozada ojijade…

-Tenemos que hablar….- la ojiperla no dijo nada, sabia que este momento tenia que llegar….pero no espero que fuera tan pronto…

____________________________________________________*_____________________________________________________________________________

Kyaa!!,

Tobi- wiii!!!, pronto Hatake-san recuperara la memoria….. o ¿no?

Sasuke- cállate, no te pidieron spoilers..

Tobi- bua!!!!!!!!!!!!, bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!, bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, el príncipe hielito me callo!!!

Yukima- no empiezen, tobi, no le digas príncipe hielito al congelador…

Sasuke- ………………………

Yukima- cof, cof….bueno vale mejor vayamos a los agradecimientos… :

Vampirville:

Tobi. – apoyo incondicional…. Luchemos juntos contra el congelador!!!!

Sasuke- esto es guerra…

Yukima- jeje, gracias por el review, prometo mas kakahina!!

Layill:

Tobi- wiii!! Yo también tengo muchas dudas, demo, yukima-sensei no quiere decirme… pero conseguiré spoilers muahahahahahah…

k008:

Aquí yukima-sensei cambio, sasusaku no habrá cambio, habrá mas kakahina cambio….tobi es un buen chico cambio…(lo dijo tobi no yo, cambio y fuera)

Melly Hyuuga:

Sorpresas, amores desamores y drama,

Tobi—wiii, si asi es, si Neji no fuera tan orgulloso seria mas simple..

Neji- dijiste algo (mirada asesina)

Tobi- no, jejej nada …

Mina-San86:

Sasuke- ella solo sabe dejar respuestas al aire…

Tobi- (cara de wtf) etto…lo que conge quizo decir es que las dudas se iran muy pronto…jejeje

Lu Hatake:

Sasuke-Presentame a tu amiguito (sonrisa fingida)

Tobi.- Para hacerle una reverencia…jajaja

Yukima- por supuesto, gobernaremos con el kakahina, muahahahahahaha, es broma, todas la parejas son hermosas,.

Ok, gracias por sus reviews……. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Hasta el siguiente…


	9. No quiero vivir en tus recuerdos

Capitulo 9…. No quiero vivir en tus recuerdos.

___________________________________________________________________________________*_______________________________________________________

La noche era fría, las hojas de cerezo eran llevadas por el viento, la luz de la luna alumbraba, y un joven de ojos azules observaba desde la lejanía dos hermosas kunoichis….

-Hinata, tu……tu y naruto…-

-no- la ojiperla respondio segura de lo que decía.

-Entonces , ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le besaste?......- la pelirosa miraba aquellas orbes plateadas, no la miraba con odio, la ojijade solo quería saber lo que estaba pasando, quería entender lo que ocurria…

-Fue un accidente…. Un error que me permiti cometer…-

-¿Un error?......no entiendo..-

-no hay necesidad de que lo entiendas…….. Sakura- la ojiperla cerro los ojos – yo no amo a Naruto….ya no le amo….- la ojijade la miro sorprendida, aquella manera en la que hablaba sonaba convincente realmente la Hyuga ya no amaba al Uzumaki…..pero…

-Sabes, aquella vez cuando fuiste al hospital a exigirme que le diera una oportunidad…… yo tenia dudas de hacerlo….de amar a Naruto…. -ahora fue el turno de cerrar los ojos de la ojijade.- pero lo que me había sorprendido, había sido la manera en la que lo habías defendido, a pesar de que eso te costara tu propia felicidad a lado de el….en ese momento, yo…..hinata yo realmente no entendí porque lo hiciste, porque me pediste que te robara al hombre de tu vida…pero ahora lo se….aquella vez tu estabas segura de amarle, por lo que deseabas únicamente su felicidad… aunque tu no estuvieras dentro de esa felicidad..¿cierto? .

-Sakura…yo…- la ojiperla abrió sus ojos, se sentía confundida ante las palabras de la pelirosa.

-Sin embargo, ahora soy yo la que te lo pide……..por que ahora soy yo la que le ama, la que sabe donde se encuentra la felicidad de Naruto….. porque la felicidad de el…es junto a ti, Hinata….

-No.- la ojiperla suspiro cansada. – No soy yo, el te ama a ti…. No a..-

-Te equivocas, Naruto ya no me ama, a decir verdad Naruto jamás me ha amado, yo solo he sido una obsesión, un amor pasajero…. Un amor de niños.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento pero yo no puedo estar con Naruto…..-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedes estar junto a el?......

-Por que yo, porque yo tengo que cuidar de …- la ojiperla dudo ante sus palabras, sin embargo sabia que la ojijade se tenia que enterar tarde o temprano…- porque yo debo cuidar de kakashi….

- mi sensei?.... Hinata, no entiendo.¿Que tiene que ver Kakashi en esto…..

-Kakashi ha perdido la memoria, el no recuerda nada, el ha perdido sus recuerdos…..-

La ojijade abrió sus ojos, no podía creer lo que le decían, Kakashi, su sensei había perdido la memoria, pero como es que ella no lo sabia, ella que siempre estuvo junto a el…. Ella que necesitaba de un consejo de su sensei…de su amigo…de una persona a la que ella consideraba como a un padre….- Sensei…-

-Sakura-san, no deseo que esta conversación nos lleve a un rumbo desconocido…realmente yo..-

-¿Por qué debes cuidarlo tu?- pregunto la ojijade..

-EH?....-

-Kakashi-sensei siempre ha estado junto a mi, junto a Naruto….Junto a Sasuke…. El jamás ha hablado contigo por otra cosa que nos sea por educación, por que….por que eres tu quien lo cuida?...

-Porque Kakashi cree que yo soy…. Que yo soy su esposa….-

L o ojijade cambio su rostro por uno de incertidumbre…- ¿De que hablas?....¿Por que Kakashi debería creer eso?...

-Ni siquiera yo lo se….-la ojiperla sintió un chacra conocido detrás de unos arbustos… -_¿Me pregunto, que hace aquí Naruto? _– lo siento Sakura…se que es confuso pero es mejor hablar mañana…-

-no-

-disculpa?-

-no, no es posible Kakashi sensei no puede creer eso de ti, no puede hacerlo.-

-no pude hacerlo…- estas palabras resonaron en la mente de la joven peliazul….- ya te lo he dicho antes, el no es Kakashi, sino un hombre sin recuerdos...

-entonces yo le devolveré esos recuerdos…- menciono la ojijade, su voz sonaba decidida, no, Sakura no decía esas palabras para que Hinata entristeciera, lo hacía porque era su sensei y verdaderamente le preocupaba su situación, sin embargo la ojiperla no lo vio de esa manera…

- NO!!- la chica no pudo reprimir gritar…. No pudo evitar que un dolor le oprimiera el pecho- no lo hagas…- sus palabras se las llevaron el viento, fue un susurro…un débil susurro que la ojijade apenas y fue capaz de escuchar….

-¿Qué pasa Hinata, acaso no desea que mi sensei tenga nuevamente sus recuerdos, su memoria…su vida…

Eran tan ciertas aquellas palabras, que le atravesaban como agujas filosas a la ojiperla, ella lo sabia, ¿Por qué se resistía?...... desde un principio acepto toda esta farsa…. Y ahora quería…no, correcion, deseaba…que esta farsa se volviera verdad…….entonces porque el solo hecho de saber que en cuanto Hatake recuperara sus recuerdos, el no le volveria a hablar, no de la manera en la cual le hablaba como a una esposa, no le volveria a abrazar, no volveria a consolarla, a darle una sonrisa una mirada…… un beso…..

-Hinata acaso tu…. Tu te has enamo..-

-No.- mentira, eso no era sino una gran mentira, ahora se daba cuenta….. ella le había arrebatado la llave de su corazón a Naruto y se la había entregado a Hatake…. Ella se había enamorado de Hatake…pero ahora eso de nada servia..porque entre todo este enredo la única verdad era que aquel hombre, había perdido la memoria, aquel hombre no la amaba, si en tantos años como compañeros ella había sido invisible ante los ojos de el, ¿Por qué razón ahora el la voltearía a verla?......

-entonces, mañana le devolveré sus recuerdos…-

-entiendo…-

-Con respecto a Naruto-

-Sakura- la voz de la ojiperla sonaba tranquila – Naruto, solo vive en mis recuerdos….

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***********************************************************************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*******************************************************************///////////////////////////

Los rayos del sol se posaban sobre una hermosa cabaña, de la cual un pequeño pelicastaño salía corriendo, sus pequeños pero veloces pasos, lo llevaban fuera de la cabaña, el no podía soportar nada de esto, el era un pequeño, el era solo un niño, sus ojos negros derramaban muchas gotas cristalinas, no lo entendía, no entendía a su tío, el había tomado la decisión que le hacia feliz, que no le lastimaba, el le había pedido que acabara con ese jutsu, y su tío se había enojado, no le había gritado, pero aquella mirada el la había sabido interpretar, y la mirada de su tío se veía decepcionada,, además de que le dolieron aquellas palabras que pronuncio el mayor. ¨ eres tan cobarde para no luchar por tu felicidad¨….. aquello fue realmente lo que le dolió, su tio pensaba que el prefería su muerte a estar sin sus ahora ¨padres¨, pero no era así, el realmente no quería que a su tio le pasara algo, por eso había ido a pedirle que todo esto se acabara, pero al parecer su tio no tenia planeado terminar con el jutsu…

-Hiroshi?..- aquella voz le hizo detener sus pasos..

-Hijo…¿Qué sucede?-

_Hijo _aquellas 4 letras eran para el pequeño …una salvación….

El pequeño Hiroshi solo sonrió, y se llevo una mano al corazón… -_no, no puedo dejar morir a Tadashi-san, por eso, hoy me despediré de Kakashi-_

-Papa!!!- el pequeño corrió hacia el peligris y le abrazo… después tomo de la mano a su padre…. –Vayamos con mama… después podemos ir a la cascada- menciono el peligris, el pequeño solo asintió y se dejo abrazar por el mayor.. que mejor despedida que estar un ultima vez junto a sus dos padres…….

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**********************************************************/////////////////////

Una joven ojiperla se encontraba sentada sobre un tronco, su mirada estaba perdida en sus recuerdos..

_Kakashi-sensei siempre ha estado junto a mi, junto a Naruto….Junto a Sasuke…. El jamás ha hablado contigo por otra cosa que nos sea por educación _, aquella conversación con la pelirosa la había dejado mas que confundida, ahora aquellas palabras le hacían reflexionar, a pesar de que ella estuviera enamorada de Hatake.. ¿ Que posibilidades tenia junto a el?...tal como dijo la ninja medico… si durante tantos años jamás la había visto como algo mas que una compañera o la heredera del clan Hyuga… por que ahora la veria diferente….

_entonces yo le devolveré esos recuerdos _, esta seria la segunda vez en la que la pelirosa le arrebataría la posibilidad de amar, y en ambas ella sabia que la ojijade no lo hacia con alguna mala intención.. sin embargo, ella no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor ante estas acciones, además si Sakura le devolviera los recuedos a Hatake, ella …Hinata Hyuga, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de lograr entrar a la vida del peligris…

_no es posible, Kakashi sensei ,no puede creer eso de ti_, aquello ella misma lo sabia, ¿Cómo un hombre, que es deseado por todas las jóvenes y ninjas de la aldea, no solo de Konoha sino también en las demás aldeas existen mujeres que darían todo por estar a su lado,puede fijarse en ella?, es muy cierto que ella es la heredera del clan Hyuga, pero ella conocía a Hatake….. a el no le importaba eso, la joven cerro los ojos, no quería pensar en eso, no quería atormentarse una vez mas, era mejor darse por vencidos, ella lo sabia, cuando Hatake recuperara la memoria…. Ella lo perdería para siempre….

Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos por unos brazos que le rodearon los hombros, aquella fragancia ya la reconocia, el pequeño Hiroshi la estaba abrazando, cuando decidió ponerse de pie unos brazos aun mas fuertes y unos labios dulces le hicieron perder el equilibrio, cuando aquel beso termino, miro aquellos ojos negros que comenzaban a gustarle mirar en las mañanas, aquel hombre le sonreía, aquel hombre se veía feliz, y aquel…. _Era Hatake_….

-Mami!!-

_Aquel que desearía no se fuera de su lado_

-¿vayamos a comer algo?-

_Ella lo amaba…………._

-si, vayamos a comer dangos-

_Y no quería perderlo……_

-mama, se enojara si comes tantos dangos-

_Por eso_….

-Hinata vamos.-

_No renunciaría a el…………._

-Hiroshi, llegare antes que tu…jajajaja-

_No viviría en sus recuerdos…….._

-No yo lo hare!!-

_Viviría en su corazón.._

-Vamos hina-

_Junto a el…_

La joven asintió y se fue con el…. Camino a su lado, y por primera vez… entrelazo sus manos………

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************************************************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**************************//////////////////

Sus ojos color esmeralda perdían el brillo cada vez mas, su mirada estaba posada en unos ojos del color del cielo, ambas mirada no se despegaban una de la otra, sin embargo, esta situación comenzaba a desesperar a ambos ninjas…

-Sakura…yo…- el joven quería romper de una vez por todas con ese silencio que estaba torturándolos, pero no sabia como hacerlo..

-Naruto, ¿Alguna vez me amaste?...- una pregunta tan directa que dejo sin palabras al rubio, no tenia aun aquella respuesta, en algún momento llego a afirmar que estaba enamorado de la pelirosa, al igual que hace unos días afirmo que no lo estaba, pero aun no estaba seguro de cual era su respuesta… -no lo se… Sakura-chan, yo no deseo lastimarte..-

Aquella manera de hablarle, aquella forma en la que menciono su nombre, nuevamente le agradaba, había dejado de evadirla y enfrentarla, pero ella conocía muy bien al rubio, lo suficiente como para poder saber de antemano la respuesta a su propia pregunta……

-Entonces, sino me quieres lastimar…porque….porque quieres estar con _ella_…-

Lo sabía, sabía que Naruto se había enamorado de Hinata, lo presintió desde el primer momento en que supo de esta misión, pero no creyó que Naruto….que Naruto la traicionaría de esa manera…

-Sakura….. – el joven suspiro, cerro sus ojos y se acerco lentamente a la pelirosa…una vez frente a ella le tomo la mano y la llevo a su propio pecho..- Justo aquí…aquí es donde me confundo...- dijo señalando su corazón..- no se que es lo que siento… se que amo a Hinata…pero yo..- afirmaba amar a Hinata…pero dudaba amarla a ella…

-No.- la joven se soltó de manera brusca… -no deseo escucharlo..-

-Sakura..-

-basta!, entiendo que no quieres lastimarme, pero sino quieres hacerlo solo déjame y vete…por favor..vete..-

-Sakura, necesitas escucharme…-

-Naruto….Hinata te ama…ella te ha amado desde siempre, ahora tu le correspondes, asi que no la pierdas, ve y reconquístala, no se porque no lo has hecho, pero estoy segura que el corazón de ella…te sigue perteneciendo solo a ti…- las lagrimas asomaban en los ojos jade de la pelirosa..

-Sakura, no es necesario… Hinata no me ama, ella ya no me ve de ese modo, además tu y yo estamos comprometidos..-

-Te equivocas….- la joven le dio una bofetada..- ella aun te ama, lo se..lo se porque solo una mujer enamorada le entregaría su felicidad a una extraña, , lo se por que solo una mujer enamorada tiene el brillo que ella tiene en sus ojos, lo se porque aquella fuerza y seguridad con la que habla, solo la tiene una mujer enamorada, lo se, yo la he visto y se que ella esta enamorada..

Aquella afirmación era verdadera Hinata estaba enamorada, sin embargo no era del rubio…sino de un peligris…

-pero eso no es posible..ella…ella..- el rubio se encontraba confundido, si eso era cierto, por que Hinata había besado a Hatake, por que siempre estaba a lado de el..seria a caso posible que solo estuviera intentando darle celos…

-Naruto, mereces ser feliz… por favor …busca tu felicidad….- la pelirosa se acerco al rubio y le beso, no fue un beso apasionado o exigente…fue un beso de despedida…. –vamos es tarde.- la ojijade dio media vuelta y se echo a correr…ya bastante fuerte había sido…ya había soportado esas lagrimas lo suficiente..era momento de llorar y de sufrir…era momento de liberar aquel dolor que le consumía…

-Sakura…………lo siento……..-

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*********************************************************************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*********************

El atardecer se veía próximo, una joven ojiperla y un hombre peligris se enontraban jugando con un pequeño pelicastaño…

-Te encontré!!- grito emocionado un pelicastaño a una bella joven ojiperla..

-no Hiroshi, aquí no esta Kakashi…- el pequeño inflo sus cachetes de manera chistosa, ya llevaban casi 15 minutos buscando al peligris y no lo encontraban, al parecer se había escondido demasiado bien..

-ya se.- menciono alegre la ojiperla,- debe estar en la cascada.- el pequeño la miro extrañado.

-¿En la cascada?..-

-si, en el tronco que hay dentro de la cascada..-

-¡cierto!!- el pequeño no espero un respuesta de la joven y echo a correr hacia la cascada.

-eso es trampa.- menciono una voz en su oído.- no es justo que le ayudes.

-Kakashi…- la joven no sabía que debía hacer, durante toda la tarde se había olvidado por completo de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba tan feliz y tranquila que no quería pensar en aquello, pero era en estos momentos, cuando Hatake estaba a su lado, cuando le demsotraba que la quería.. que simplemente le partia el corazón saber que pronto la olvidaría…

La joven sacudió su cabeza, no podía pensar en esas cosas, no ahora que estaba decidida a conquistar el corazón de Hatake…lo haría…conquistaría a Hatake… tal como el la había conquistado a ella..

-Me has dado un susto.-dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-vale, pero has hecho trampa.-

-no es cierto, yo solo le he dicho donde podias estar…..-

-Hmp, creo que necesitaras un castigo-

-¿Castigo?...¿Que clase de cas-.. la chica fue interrumpida, sintió como sus pies dejaban de estar sobre el suelo para comenzar a volar por los aires, el peligris la había cargado y le estaba dando vueltas por los aires, pronto sintió como su espalda choco contra el césped que estaba cerca de la cascada, y sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago…. Sus risas incontroladas comenzaron a inundar el ambiente…

-para..ajajajajajjajaja….de…jajaja..tente…jajaja- el peligris le estaba haciendo cosquillas…como a una niña….

-oh! No, eso es por ayudarle!- dijo el mayor con tono serio, aunque nuevamente una sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios, por primera vez sentía que su ¨esposa¨, no se alejaba de el, no lo evadía, no lo regañaba por primera vez la veía feliz…. Y el era feliz con eso… con una sola sonrisa suya…..un sonrisa de ella para el…

Pronto el peligris se detuvo sin antes advertirle que la próxima vez no sería tan flexible… pero la sonrisa burlona del mayor desapareció cuando la joven lo callo con un beso…. Uno que ella le dio, uno que ella le quiso dar… uno que el no robo, uno que simbolizaba un adiós……

-es hora de irnos.- menciono la ojiperla de manera tranquila, a lo que el peligris solo asintió…

Los tres volvieron a la cabaña.. un pequeño brincando frente a una pareja que llevaba sus manos entrelazadas… cuanto desearía que esta historia terminara aquí…. Cuando el horizonte sale de las montañas y alumbra los rostros llenos de felicidad de ambos…sin embargo la realidad era otra….

///////////////////////////////////////

-Hinata!- exclamo un ojichocolate.

-veo que ya han llegado.- menciono desde la cocina una ojijade, que trai entre sus manos una bandeja. La Hyuga conocía todos esos artefactos… seria en ese momento…en el que sus recuerdos serian borrados…….-Es hora.- menciono seria la ojijade.

-si….-

-¿Hora, para que?..- pregunto el peligris…..

-Sensei..- la ojijade no comprendía muy bien el estado de su maestro, aun asi haría todo lo posible por devolverle sus recuerdos…

Todos le pidieron a Hatake que tomara asiento, la ojijade junto chacra en sus manos, se acerco al peligris con la intención de comenzar a romper el jutsu… hasta que una mano se lo impidió..

-Tadashi…

-Tio…

-hermano…

-No permitiré que lo hagas.- menciono el pelinegro con voz decidida…

-¿Qué?...- la pelirosa estaba confundida…

-No permitiré que le arrebates los padres a Hiroshi…- Tadashi estaba demasiado débil, asi que aquella fuerza que había juntado para evitar que Sakura lograra su objetivo…. Había desaparecido, el joven solo pudo sentir como sus pies se debilitaban y cai al suelo….. el pequeño Hiroshi corrió hacia el..

-Tio!!, tio, por favor…por favor deja que Sakura-san lo haga…… yo, yo no quiero que tu mueras..- las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejías del pequeño..- yo solo quiero estar junto a ti tio… tu eres mi única familia….- el pequeño abrazo a un pelinegro, el cual solo estaba sorprendido ante las palabras del pequeño…-Hiroshi…- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de perder la consciencia…

-Hermano!! Hermano!!- el peligris intento ponerse de pie y correr hacia el pelinegro pero una mano le impidió hacerlo…

-Por favor, sensei, no se mueva..

-pero el esta…

-el estará bien, ahora deja que Sakura te revise- menciono con la voz cortada la ojiperla…le dolia, le dolia saber que esta vez definitivamente lo perdería…

-esta bien, pero que sea rápido….

-lo será…

La joven pelirosa nuevamente junto chacra en sus manos y comenzo a transmitirle un poco al peligris quien comenzó lentamente a cerrar sus ojos…la ultima imagen fue el rostro lloroso de un hermosa joven ojiperla…- Hinata……- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

_______________________________________________*______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tobi-Buaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!bua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke- pelota de basquetbol, ya cállate…

Tobi- BUA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bua!!!!!!!!!!bu…pelota de que?...(cara molesta)(con eso de que se puede ver la expresión de la cara de tobi)

Sasuke-Hmp.

Tobi- frígido!!emo!!congelador!!principe hielito! Representante del polo norte!!bonbonice!! paletita!!

Sasuke- (cara enojada, con todo y sharingan)

Yukima- vale vale no se peleen… bueno, aquí termina el cap, espero les hay gustado, gracias ¡!muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews……………..

Tobi-Tobi es un buen chico!!!! Y saldrán próximamente en un fic de Yukima sensei…wii!!

Sasuke-otro?.....

Yukima- Hmp. Hielito!!


	10. pasos para conquistar un corazon

Capitulo 10. I parte. Pasos para conquistar un corazón…

________________________________________________________*___________________________________

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos castaños, sus pequeñas manos trataban de moldear correctamente el pequeño objeto de barro que se encontraba entre sus manos, el pequeño se encontraba totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, que no pudo sentir la presencia de un pelinegro..

-Al parecer casi lo logras Hiroshi…- el pequeño dio un brinco no se había percatado de la presencia de su tio.

-me has asustado..- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el menor.

-Lo siento- los ojos del mayor se ensombrecieron, su mirada estaba perdida, pero llena de dolor, de coraje…de culpa..

-no te preocupes no ha sido para tanto…-

-Si tan solo, yo hubiese sido mas fuerte…- el mayor apretó sus puños..

-Ya te he dicho que solo fue un susto…- el pequeño evadía muy bien el tema, desde el principio sabia que su tio se refería a Hatake, pero no quería hablar de ese tema, el mayor se limito a asentir y se acerco a su sobrino…. Si no había podido darle el padre con el que el pequeño soñaba..entonces el daría todo lo mejor de si…para lograr ser el candidato de padre que Hiroshi deseaba tener….

-¿quieres que te ayude?..-pregunto el pelinegro, lo cual sorprendió al pequeño, en todos los años que el había intentado hacer figuritas de barro su tio jamás lo había ayudado, ya que según el, ¨debia hacer las cosas por si mismo¨…

-si…- era muy cierto que Hatake y Hinata ya no estaban junto a el, pero aun asi, su tio siempre había esta junto a el y para un pequeño como Hiroshi........ eso le hacia feliz…

////////////////////////////////****************************************/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*

Sus ojos le pesaban, los rayos del sol le molestaban, no le permitían dormir tranquilamente, sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, al principio tardo en acostumbrarse a la luz que había dentro de la habitación, pero una vez que lo logro, por instinto levo sus manos en dirección a su cabeza la cual tenía una gran jaqueca, le dolió demasiado, aunque el dolor para el siempre fue algo secundario, por lo menos el dolor físico, en estos momento realmente era molesta esa sensación, lentamente se trato de levantar, pero fracaso en sus primeros intentos, hasta que lo logro…

Su mirada recorría toda la habitación, en un intento por reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba… -¿Dónde estoy?...- menciono el hombre llevándose una mano a sus cabellos grises intentando encontrar alguna pista del lugar en el que se encontraba…

Sus intentos fueron interrumpidos en el momento en que sintió un chacra acercarse, aquel chacra le era familiar, mas no lograba recordar a quien pertenecía, espero sin moverse frente la puerta, no tenia intenciones de huir, como antes había dicho, aquel chacra le era familiar, además necesitaba saber en que lugar se encontraba….

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, anunciando que alguien entraría por aquella puerta, pronto un figura femenina se dejo ver tras ella..

-Kakashi-sensei, ya as despertado…

Claro!, aquel chacra era de su exalumna, la pelirosa le sonrio, gesto que el devolvió gentilmente. . - Sakura, sabes en donde estamos… yo recuerdo que estaba peleando en un lugar..sin embargo…-

-Lo importante es que ya ha despertado, además recuerda quien es..¿cierto?..

-¿Quién soy?.. por que no debería recordarlo…¿paso algo que no se?...- el peligris se acerco a su alumna la cual se mantuvo tranquila esperando a su maestro…

-vale, supongo que no me dirás nada…

La ojijade se limito a sonreír..- Nada, nada importante..pero es mejor que se apresure y se cambie ..necesitamos continuar con la misión..-

-Hiroshi… ¿acaso he retrasado la misión?..- ¿Cómo era posible que el peligris actuara normal?, la respuesta era que aquellos recuerdos que se habían perdido…habían regresado..

-no, pero si sigue haciendo preguntas lo hara…- la pelirosa se sentía un poco mas aliviada, por lo menos había podido devolverle a su maestro sus recuerdos…y con eso, sin saberlo, le había devuelto…_su soledad_…

- vale vale…en un momento estaré listo.- respondió tranquilamente el peligris.

-jejeje, al parecer era muy cierto lo que decían las jóvenes de la aldea..

El peligris la miro confundido..- perdón..No te entiendo…-

-es usted un hombre muy atractivo, sensei..- la ojijade salió de la habitación dejando a un peligris inquieto por su actitud, pronto cuando el hombre llevo sus manos a su rostro se dio cuenta de la razón…. No tenia mascara…

//////////////////////////////********************************************/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***********************************//////////////

Sentia que los latidos de su corazón la delatarían, no podía pensar claramente, no podía dejar de ver frente a ella, porque frente suyo se encontraba aquel hombre que había logrado robarle el corazón, aquel que había ganado un lugar en su vida y aquel con el que había vivido grandes momentos que ahora no eran mas que simples recuerdos..…. _Kakashi_… lo miro y deseo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que el se acercara a ella, la abrasara…la besara…..

Y asi tal cual lo pensó sucedió, aquel peligris camino en dirección de ella…los pasos del hombre eran tranquilos, cada paso que el daba era una tortura para la peliazul…

- Hinata-san.. sabe ¿Dónde están Hiroshi-san y Naruto?..- menciono el mayos con una pequeña sonrisa..

Y con aquellas simples palabras pronunciadas por el de una manera cortes, pero sin sentimiento alguno….le destrozo el corazón…

-no…- respondio con la voz cortada, pero retuvo aquel impulso de llorar y salir corriendo del lugar, porque Hatake no tenia la culpa de haberla olvidado…la culpa era de ella de haberse enamorado…

-Comprendo..ire a buscarlos..- el peligris paso de ella, la joven ojiperla pudo oler la fragancia del mayor, sintió como aquel calor que el le daba se iba alejando cada vez mas..

-Hinata.. gracias…- la voz de la pelirosa la saco de sus pensamientos..de su sufrimiento.. había olvidado por un instante que su compañera se encontraba allí..

-¿Gracias?..

-si, has hecho muchas cosas por los seres a los cuales quiero… has cuidado de mi maestro… y has perdonado a Naruto..yo..yo siento haberte juzgado…pero lo que mas siento es haberte arrebatado a Naruto..pero..no te preocupes mas, he dejado libre a Naruto, ahora tu y el…pueden estar juntos, pueden ser felices…juntos…-

¿Juntos?..acaso no era aquello lo que ella había deseado desde pequeña compartir su vida con el rubio… estar junto a el, formar una familia, ser la esposa del Hokage, preparar la comida y esperarlo junto a sus hijos a que llegara a casa…. Sonreír solo para el…vivir solo por el… entonces ¿porque su corazón no sentía nada?, absolutamente nada ante estos momentos, aquellos pensamientos que en su infancia le hacían gritar de la emoción y sonreír, ahora no tenían el mismo efecto…

La ojiperla no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tiste se posara en sus labios la respuesta eran dos palabras… Hatake Kakashi…

-Ya lo he dicho antes… no amo a Naruto…así que no deberías sacrificarte por mi ni por él, puede que seas tu la única mujer que lo haga feliz, asi que no renuncies, no lo hagas Sakura..no lo hagas,compermiso.- esta vez cada una de sus palabras habían sonado firmes, tranquilas y sinceras…

La ojiperla se alejo de manera educada, dejando a una pelirosa un tanto nerviosa y preocupada.

-Hinata… perdóname..pero no puedo permitir que abandones a Naruto, tu eres lo que el necesita, asi que ….si para lograr que el sea feliz necesito sepárate de mi maestro…que asi sea…- porque si había algo que Hinata no sabia, era que aquella pelirosa había podido ver a través de sus ojos, a través de su corazón… y se había dado cuenta del amor que profesaba la ojiperla al peligris…

-Perdóname..sensei…- y sus palabras eran sinceras, su corazón deseaba ser perdonado, su alma rogaba que su maestro no la odiara por hacerle este daño, por alejarlo de la felicidad y hundirlo en una oscuridad, pero si esa oscuridad era profunda ella, su alumna intentaría ayudarle, a pesar de que sabia que no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera amar a Kakashi como la ojiperla lo hacia....

/////////////////////////////*******************************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***********************************************

Dos jóvenes caminaban juntos a la orilla de una pequeña cascada, las manos de ambos estaba entrelazadas…

-neji, he estado pensando y …

-lo se..

-eh?..

-debemos hacer formal nuestro compromiso..- menciono serenamente el ojiperla

La joven solo atino a sonrojarse, no era eso de lo que ella deseaba hablar pero, no podía negar que aquellas palabras del ojiperla le habían hecho feliz..

-etto…yo, yo me refería a Hinata…- menciono sonrojada..

-hmp, que pasa con mi prima?...- pregunto un poco mas serio, al igual que Tenten se había dado cuenta que Hinata esta muy rara desde que Hatake había recuperado la memoria, y aun que al principio había preferido ignorar la actitud de la ojiperla, comenzaba a intrigarle aquella situación...

-sabes, creo que Hinata esta enamorada…pero no logro saber de quien…

-Kakashi..

-kakashi?..no no lo creo…

-es decir, Kakashi-san viene allí..- señalo el ojiperla frente a ellos, allí estaba Hatake Kakashi…

-Hola chicos, han visto a Naruto?. No lo encuentro.-menciono con su ojito feliz el ojiperla.

-no, no le hemos visto desde la mañana.- respondio la ojichocolate

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el ojiperla que estaba un poco sorprendido de que el mayor actuara como si parecer Sakura había hecho un buen trabajo y los recuerdos de Hatake habían regresado..

-no, nada solo que no le he visto y necesito hablar con el..- menciono tranquilo el mayor.

-Hatake-san, usted ha….- la ojichocolate no sabia si debía preguntarle, seguramente Hatake había despertado hace unas cuantas horas y no probablemente no tenia mucha información acerca de lo que le había sucedido…

-Kakashi-sensei!!!- una pelirosa venia corriendo, llego a los muchachos y respiro profundamente dos veces antes de hablar..- lo he estado buscando, no debería hacer mucho esfuerzo, todavía esta un poco débil..-

-no te preocupes Sakura, me siento muy bien,aunque no recuerdo lo que paso….- menciono el peligris…

-¿no le has contado nada?..-pregunto el ojiperla..

-No,Neji, no le he dicho nada…

-decirme, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?...

-Sensei….usted…..usted…

-se golpeo con una roca justo en el momento que luchaba con unos ninjas que lo habían atacado y que venían dispuestos a llevarse a Hiroshi con ellos, usted intento protegerlos y desde ese dia quedo en coma, hasta el dia de hoy que ha despertado….-

Todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar vieron al joven que había pronunciado aquel discurso un tanto confundidos…

-cai en coma?...

-si, asi es, pero bueno ahora que ya se ha recuperado, será mejor que nos movilicemos, ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado….

-Naruto…

-Sakura-chan, es necesario que lo dejes ir, como ya lo he dicho, esta misión se ha retrasado demasiado, por lo tanto, es mejor que nos ayudes a terminarla, de esa manera si Kakashi se siente mal, estarás a su lado, vale?...

-si…..- algo dentro de la ojijade se había movido, sentía una sensación cálida ante aquellas palabras..ante aquel nombre…_Sakura-chan_…. Ante aquella manera en la que el uzumaki había mencionado su nombre, una sonrisa sincera e imperceptible se asomo en sus labios, la joven se limito a tomar de la mano a su sensei, y llevarlo a regañadientes hacia la cabaña, no quería defraudarle al próximo Hokage, por lo tanto necesitaba curar pronto al peligris y continuar con la misión….

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////************************/////////////////////////////

Las hojas de los arboles caían ante la rapidez que los pasos de los ninjas daban en cada momento, el viento soplaba y removía los cabellos de cada uno, cuando un tronco o algún objeto se atravesaba en su camino, lo eliminaban, un hombre alto, de ojos cafés y cabellos castaños y otro joven muy apuesto de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules se acercaban a la cabaña donde se encontraban los ninjas de Konoha….

-al parecer están dentro de la casa..-

-Hmp, apresúrate.- mencionó el pelirrojo.

-vale, cada vez eres mas cortante, deberías estar feliz, recuerda que es el nieto del señor feudal, no deberías comportarte tan frio….

-nadie te lo ha preguntado.-

El pelicastaño solo suspiro cansado….

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dentro de una cabaña se encontraban reunidos los ninjas de Konoha planeando una estrategia para terminar rápidamente la misión…

-una división de dos grupos es lo mas indicado.-menciono el peligris.

-si, eso es claro, pero recuerda mi querido rival, que es precisamente en esta zona donde están los bandidos deseosos de raptar al heredero de la corona.-

-lo se, es por eso que necesitamos planear una carnada, eso será muy fácil, Hiroshi, vendrás conmigo y con Naruto…Sakura, tu vendrás con nosotros e iras a lado de Tadashi-san, Hinata,Neji y Tenten iran al frente y Lee y Gai nos protegerán en caso de alguna emboscada.- nuevamente aquel ´peligris tomaba de nuevo el control en la misión.

-Y que hay de nosotros?...- pregunto un pelicastaño recargado en la ventana…

El peligris y el rubio se pusieron alerta en caso de un ataque..

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el rubio..

-Personas- respondió burlon el pelicastaño…

-hemos sido enviados por el señor feudal…-el pelirojo hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.- somos guardaespaldas del príncipe.- menciono con voz neutra.

-¿guardaespaldas?......¿acaso no confía en nosotros el señor feudal?..- menciono el joven ojiperla…

-se han retrasado dos semana, es por eso que el señor feudal nos envio en busca de su nieto….- respondio serenamente el pelirrojo.

-ya veo, lo sentimos, pero el dia de mañana reanudaremos nuestro camino hacia el pais del fuego….-respondio el peligris.

-no hay necesidad, nosotros escoltaremos al heredero.- menciono el pelirrojo.

-NO!!.- por primera vez la voz de la ojiperla se hacia presente, la joven se veía alterada, y lo estaba, su corazón latia rápidamente, sin embargo, su voz sonaba decidida y su mirada no demostraba alguna debilidad.- nosotros llevaremos a Hiroshi-kun-..menciono la joven ojiperla. Sentia miedo, sentía tanto miedo de quedarse completamente sola, ella sabia que la única persona que podría entenderla era el pequeño Hiroshi, el que al igual que ella había perdido a un ser querido….porque ambos habían perdido a Hatake…

Y era en ese momento en el que la sola idea de perder lo poco que le queda de la fantasia que vivio, le hacia sentir un miedo indescriptible. Por eso no importaría contra quien debía enfrentarse, pero esta vez lograría obtener lo que deseaba, esta vez ya no bajaría la cabeza como tantas veces antes ya no seria débil, se volveria fuerte, porque esta vez estaba tenia un objetivo por el cual vivir, esta vez tenia un propósito…un sueño…..

-Hinata-san….¿esta bien?- el peligris nuevamente le hablaba con aquella formalidad que en estos momentos detestaba, aquella formalidad a la que se había desacostumbrado.

-si.-a pesar de eso su mirada seguía posada a los ninjas frente a ella….

-no les una pregunta.-respondio fríamente el pelirrojo.

-Al igual que mis palabras no son una respuesta ,sino una afirmación.- contesto retadoramente la ojiperla..

_-Vaya, vaya una chica ruda eh?...si tan solo supiera que con Ryuchi no se debe jugar… esto será entretenido_.- penso divertido el pelicastaño

-Hmp. Entonces los acompañaremos.- el joven pelicastaño que hasta hace unos momentos se estaba riendo interiormente, abrió los ojos ante aquella respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Ryuchi el señor feudal nos ha di..-

-El señor Feudal dio la indicación de que escoltáramos al heredero, no especifico si lo quería solo o acompañado.- A pesar de que sus palabras sonaban con indiferencia, el propio Ryuchi se sorprendió ante sus palabras, no se reconocia, desde cuando aceptaba lo que otros, corrección, otras decían?.....

El era un hombre frio por naturaleza, su vida no había sido ni la mas cruel ni la mas bella, era un ninja común, claro, que la palabra común para él, era tener una vida rutinaria, porque a pesar de ser muy listo no se daba cuenta de que sus habilidades eran tan sorprendentes como para ser considerado uno de los hombres mas poderosos ,sin embargo aquello no le llamaba la mas mínima atención, para él, el poder y dinero no eran mas que cosas secundarias en la vida, tampoco era que el amor y la naturaleza fueran importantes, simple y sencillamente, la vida le era indiferente….. le había sido indiferente hasta este momento, hasta que aquellos ojos perla se interpusieron en su camino, aquella joven tenía algo que lo cautivaba algo que le impidió decir que no, aquella joven pedía ser protegida, sin embargo no mostraba ser débil, aquella joven le transmitió una sensación agradable….tan agradable como hace tanto tiempo le había transmitido _ella…………_

-Ryuchi kozuma y Todari Ikimono…..cierto?...- esta vez la voz del tío del pequeño sonó en la habitación…

-Tadashi Gokura. Hermano de Asachi Gokura… un gusto volver a verlo..- respondio un tanto burlo el pelicastaño.

-Ustedes!!!- el pelinegro no espero ninguna respuesta de parte de nadie, rápidamente se lanzo sobre el pelicastaño e intento atacarlo con una kunai, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de encajarle el Kunai a Todari, el pelirrojo lo tomo de la muñeca y le golpeo la nuca, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro cayera inconsciente.

-¿Pero que ha hecho?...- menciono molesta la ojichocolate.

-despertara en unos minutos, nosotros volveremos por la mañana.- sin mas tanto el pelirrojo como el pelicastaño desaparecieron del lugar.

-¿Hiroshi, porque Tadashi ataco a esos tipos?- pregunto el ojiperla.

-no…no lo se, yo no los conozco…pero tio Tadashi el…ell- el pequeño quería llorar…

-tranquilo, Tadashi estará bien…solo se desmayo….ademas seremos nosotros quien los lleven, al parecer Tadashi-san no confía en esos sujetos.- menciono el peligris. – es mejor que descansemos, mañana será un largo dia.

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, se limitaron a asentir, cada uno lentamente fue dejando la habitación hasta que solo quedaron dos Kunoichis , Hiroshi y Tadashi al igual que un peligris…

-Sakura, será mejor que descanses bien, recuerda que eres la única ninja medico que tenemos, es necesario que estés alerta durante el día de mañana, Hiroshi tu dormirás junto Sakura..

-pero yo no quiero dormir con nadie mas que no sea Hina-san…- el pequeño no solo esta contradiciendo al mayor, sino que sus pequeños ojos cafés se posaron en los del mayor transmitiendo aquella preocupación de que le separasen de un ser importante para el… -Kakashi no hay problema de que Hiroshi-kun duerma con hina…- la ojijade fue interrumpida por el peligris..

-Si lo hay, he dicho que dormiras con el, además necesito platicar con Hinata, por favor Hyuga-san acompáñeme.

-demo…- la ojiperla intento replicar ante el mayor, pero prefirió callar y hacer lo que este le pedía- si…claro.

Ambos ninjas salieron de la habitación y se dispusieron a hablar, la joven ojiperla sentía como el corazón latía rápidamente, como sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brillaban ante la idea, la sola idea de que el peligris hubiera recordado algo, por más pequeño que fuese el recuerdo, para ella…para ella seria valioso………sobre todo aquel recuerdo…aquel ultimo recuerdo que vivieron juntos….._ella y Hatake…._solo quería que aquel ultimo recuerdo volviera a la mente del peligris…para poder así…volver a estar juntos…

----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿De que desea hablar?- era algo estúpido hablar con aquella formalidad, pero estaba tan acostumbrada que no dejo de hacerlo.

-necesito que regreses a la aldea.- la voz del peligris sonaba embargo, para la ojiperla aquella orden le parecia una daga atravesándole el alma…

-¿Qué?..- intento, rogo suplico que aquello que había escuchado no fuese la verdad..

-Hyuga-san, es necesario que regrese, por lo que me doy cuenta Hiroshi-san se ha encariñado con usted, por lo tanto no puedo arriesgar la misión, si continua mas tiempo con el pequeño este no querrá separarse de su persona, por lo tanto como bien lo sabe usted tiene que regresar a la aldea de Konoha y el pequeño deseara ir con usted, pero no podrá y esto puede poner todo en peligro, lo último que necesitamos es a un heredero caprichoso…y es por es

-el no es un heredero caprichoso.- la voz de la ojiperla sonaba triste y abatida.- el solo….solo me ve a mí como a una madre…por eso yo

-precisamente porque la ve como una madre no podemos seguir permitiendo que estén juntos, sabe que la separación es inevitable, si lo hago es para evitar el dolor de ustedes…-

-seria mas fácil evitarlo si recuperaras tus recuerdos…- la joven susurro estas últimas palabras, las cuales no fueron escuchadas por el mayor…..

-no importa, le aseguro que estaré bien, además quiero terminar esta misión.- la voz de la chica trataba de sonar segura.

El hombre solo suspiro cansado..- supongo que no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión… solo trata de no crear un lazo con el pequeño….se que ambos son príncipes….aun así será muy duro para el, separarse de alguien con la que ha creado un lazo tan especial, como el de madre-hijo…- la joven solo asintió, sin darse cuenta el peligris había desaparecido del lugar…. Sin embargo, un sentimiento calido le invadió, al recordar aquellas palabras del peligris s_i lo hago es para evitar el dolor de ustedes, _aquella frase decía ¨ustedes¨, tal vez, tenía una oportunidad de conquistar el corazón del mayor……

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////***********************************************************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El silencio dominaba el ambiente, cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos, Rock lee y Maito gai estaban hablando de cosas incoherentes que solo provocaban las risas del pequeño Hiroshi y alguna que otra sonrisa en Tadashi……….. el genio Hyuga se encontraba caminando tranquilamente a un lado de la experta en armas…. Naruto miraba molesto a Todari, pues el pelicastaño intentaba conquistar a la chica medico del grupo, y aunque esta le ignoraba, el rubio sentía cierta molestia…. Un peligris caminaba en silencio a lado de una joven ojiperla y un chico pelirrojo, estos tres iban callados, el peligris planeando las estrategias para poder llegar rápidamente al reino del fuego, la ojiperla pensaba en las palabras del peligris acerca del pequeño Hiroshi, necesitaba pensar en algo para poder ver a l pequeño y el pelirrojo solo estaba alerta en caso de alguna ataque….

-Deberiamos descansar aquí.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hmp.- una mirada molesta se vio en Tadashi..

-vale pero es que acaso piensas odiarnos toda la vida?- pregunto algo molesto el pelicastaño.

-……………………….-

-agr, no creas que por ser el tio del heredero tendras mi respeto..-

-Basta, Todari no venimos a pelear con nadie, Tadashi-san, le pido que mantenga la calma.-

-¿calma?...acaso ustedes conocen el significado de esa palabra.- Tadashi se veía molesto.

-no, no la conocemos, sin embargo, conocemos lo que es el honor.- menciono molesto el pelicastaño.

-Todari…basta- la voz del pelirrojo comenzaba a sonar molesta.

-no!, el se atreve a maldecirnos cuando fue su hermano quien te quito a tu prometida!!- solo un fuerte sonido, y sangre fueron lo que se escuchó, la mano del pelirrojo se encontraba levantada en el aire..- he dicho que basta.- el pelicastaño se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sus labios estaba delineados por la sangre que de ellos provenía, sus ojos mostraban ira, se levantado rápidamente y se limpio la sangre.

-esa es la única verdad, allá tú y tu maldita bondad.- el pelicastaño desapareció en una nube de humo dejando todo en un absoluto silencio.

-Tadashi-san, le pido que deje nuestros asuntos personales a un lado, esta es una misión que se nos ha encargado, quiero cumplirla y lo hare, así que no me vea como a su enemigo, esta vez estamos del mismo bando.- sin mas el joven pelirrojo desapareció, no sin antes decir que volvería al amanecer.

Tadashi se limito a caminar por allí…. No deseaba darle explicaciones a nadie….además que quería un poco de paz, aunque fuese solo por un momento…

-bueno, es hora de descansar.- el rubio trato de animar el ambiente, a su parecer había algo mas que un simple confrontamiento entre Tadashi y aquellos jóvenes…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------/////////////////////************************////////////////////////////////

-vienes a regañarme?- pregunto un pelicastaño que se encontraba sentado en una roca.

-no.-

-por que?-

-no estoy molesto.-

-sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-sí, lo sé y te pido que dejes de hablar de aquel suceso…eso ya paso…solo es un _recuerdo_…- menciono tranquilo el hombre…

-un maldito recuerdo que te está consumiendo!!- el pelicastaño se levanto molesto.- es que no lo entiendes?....ellos te la quitaron…tú eras feliz, no merecías que ellos te hicieran esto…

-la única que no merecía sufrir era ella, pensé que lo entendías, sabes que él era el único en su vida, además que aunque no quieras aceptarlo…yo no la amaba…-

-Hmp, eres un frígido…-

El pelirrojo sonrió, sabía que aquella manera de hablar, era una señal de que su hermano se había calmado y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre…un maldito hermano menor molesto.

-si, lo que digas…

-bueno, pero no puedes negar que la ojiperla es hermosa.- el pelicastaño sonrió al ver la cara molesta de su hermano, al parecer sus sospechas no estaban tan equivocadas..- vale, solo era un comentario, además no es mi tipo yo prefiero una chica pelirosa de ojos verdes como el jade….

-nunca vas a cambiar.-

-no, no lo hare..-el pelicastaño sonrió socarronamente, el pelirrojo sintió que esto iba a terminar mal..

-sabes, mi querido hermano, deberías intentar conquistar a la ojiperla.- lo sabía, esto no era nada bueno..

-claro, no te preocupes tendrás la ayuda de un experto. –si, definitivamente su hermanito no sabía lo que decía…

-te diré los pasos para conquistar un corazón….- el pelirrojo solo suspiro cansado, pero por alguna razón desconocida, por primera vez escucharía a su hermano…

……………………………….*******************////////////////////////////////*****************////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La noche cubría el cuerpo de los ninjas como una manta la luna iluminaba sus rostros y las estrellas vigilaban sus sueños….

-deberías estar durmiendo.- la joven dio un salto al escuchar aquella voz..

-na..Naruto…-

-¿No puedes dormir?...-

-no…no tengo mucho sueño…-

-entiendo…- el silencio reino otra vez, sin embargo, no era un silencio incomodo…

-veo, que no has logrado hablar con Hinata…- la

joven rompió el silencio..

-yo…no, no lo he hecho…-

-sabes, creo que te dare un gran tip.

-¿tip?..

-baaakaa, un consejo..un consejo de amor….

-Sakura, no es necesario…

-necesitas seguir los pasos para conquistar un corazón.-

-¿pasos para conquistar un corazón?....

-Naruto eres un idiota….- la ojijade le sonrió y el rubio sin que la joven se diera cuenta se había sonrojado…

////////////////////////////////////////////////******************************************************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-tampoco puedes dormir?...

-no, se me ha ido el sueño..-

-vale, Hinata…puedo preguntarte algo…

-si…-

-Sigues enamorada de Naruto?....

-no…

-y que hay de Hatake…- la joven ojiperla abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta de la ojichocolate….

-Tente..yo…no…

- no se lo dire a nadie… no te preocupes…

-yo….si…le amo…

-ya veo…pero entonces porque no se lo dices…

-el no me corresponde… yo me enamore cuando el perdió la memoria, ahora que sus recuerdos han regresado, no tengo oportunidad… he intentado buscar fuerzas para poder conquistar su corazón..pero no se como hacerlo…

-bien, entonces necesitas seguir los pasos para conquistar un corazón..

-eh?..

-no te preocupes déjalo todo en mis manos….- la ojiperla no pudo protestar pues cuando lo intento la ojichocolate ya había desaparecido..

-esto es un gran problema….o por lo menos lo será…..

________________________________________________________________*______________________________________

Wow!! Fue un capitulo largo….

Sasuke- y?..

Tobi-congelador sin sentimientos, Yukima-sensei se esforzo…

Sasuke-claro que no-

Tobi..-bueno tienes razón se quedo dormida en su examen de informática…

Yukima- buaaa!!!! Es cierto y el maldito maestro me saco del salón…(no me quede dormida..bostecé y el maldito profesor me saco del salón..)

ToBI..- BUENO, PERO FUE UN MUY BUEN DIA..

-Yukima- para quién?..

Tobi-para mi… he salido en los últimos mangas, muahahahaha..

Sasuke-yo también y no hago tanto alboroto..

-Tobi- jajaj, peo yo salgo como un chico fuerte, hasta te tuve que cargar…

Sasuke.- (sintió un escalofrió) maldito. Ya cállate!!!!

Yukima- bueno y como todos los días, Sasuke intentara matar a Tobi….

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo…

Gracias a todos por sus reviews….

Bye bye!!.....


	11. pasos para conquistar un corazon II

Capitulo11… pasos para conquistar un corazón

2da parte..

* * *

Los rayos del sol indicaban que el nuevo día había comenzado, un hombre de cabellos grises miraba hacia el horizonte, su cuerpo se encontraba estático, su mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, sus ojos demostraban que aquel hombre estaba perdido entre su mundo, entre sus _recuerdos._

Parece como si añorara algo, jamás había visto a un hombre tan indiferente a la vida como lo fue mi hermano, es mas, aun sin conocerlo, solo viendo a sus ojos, puedo afirmar que aquella soledad que refleja su mirada es aun mas cruel que la que alguna vez ha sentido mi hermano mayor.-estos eran los pensamientos de un pelicastaño que miraba al hombre desde la lejanía….

-¿pasa algo?..-pregunto un pelirrojo..

-nada.- respondió sereno el menor…

-Hmp Pues te has levantado muy temprano…¿no crees?

-eh?...vale has sido tu el que ha dormido demasiado…..FLOJO…..-respondió con burla el menor…..

-flojo ¿yo?....

-claro…- el menor llevo una mano a su frente y fingió un sentimiento de pena….

-vale y después ¿Qué?..... ¿Tu vas a hacerte el héroe?...

-por supuesto….yo ya soy el héroe y tu la bella doncella que necesita de mi….- el mayor solo chasqueo la lengua, no sabia de que manera podía convencer al menor paraqué dejara de decir tantas estupideces…….además que sabia que a su hermano no s ele iba a quitar la idea de ayudarlo a ¨conquistar¨ a la joven ojiperla….le había interesado aquella joven no lo iba a negar…pero eso no había sido amor a primera vista….no,claro que no…..

-Hmp..has lo que quieras…- pero bueno si su hermanito quería ayudarlo….¿que podría perder?...

* * *

_Las aguas recorrían lentamente el camino, preparándose para la caída y la llegada al final de una hermosa cascada… así se sentía en aquel momento….ella era el agua que recorría su camino por un rio, un rio que había sido su familia, un rio que le pedía mas de lo que ella podía dar de si misma, sin embargo intento lograrlo..Intento recorrer aquel rio…intento no ir contra la corriente…pero aun así, de nada le había servido aquel intento…siempre había sufrido, siempre había llorado siempre había amado a alguien que no debía, hace ya unos días el amar a aquella persona se había puesto en duda.. _

_¿Realmente amaba a Naruto? O solo lo admiraba, lo admiraba por ser aquel que iba en contra de la corriente y no se dejaba llevar por ella, aquel que enfrentaba su destino y siempre salía victorioso, era entonces ese amor solo una muestra de admiración… definitivamente no podía razonar un sentimiento como el amor, porque es aquel sentimiento ..el amor..el que produce una discusión entre el corazón y la razón, porque el amor no es un sentimiento , no es una sensación…es algo mágico algo maravilloso que solo existe en un cuento de hadas…. En un cuento que ella jamás viviría.._

_O eso pensó hasta que a su vida llego Hatake …hasta ese momento ella hubiera podido jurar que el amor no era algo real…que el amor verdadero era aquel que ella sentía por Naruto, que aquel sentimiento solo se podía sentir una vez, que el amor a un hombre es un amor único y puro…..pero ahora la verdad se posaba frente a ella , el amor que se tiene a un hombre no es mas que algo superficial porque nunca se va poder amar a un hombre siempre se va amar una cualidad de él, no podemos amar algo por completo, porque todo está compuesto por virtudes y defectos, que no tienen un límite que nos embargan que nos llenan a cada uno, que nos llevan a la perfección…. Una perfección que es lo que verdaderamente amamos de la persona, amamos que su imperfección este tan marcada, que nos envuelva en un mundo que para nosotros es perfecto ,sin embargo solo nos da lo que deseamos lo que sentimos…lo que soñamos…_

_Y Hatake le dio su sueño mas anhelado…ser amada…ser querida…ser alguien especial en la vida de otra persona…….por eso se había enamorado de él…por eso lo amaba, por algo tan sencillo como una brazo, un beso, una sonrisa ,una mirada de amor que todos los días, que habían estado juntos él le había regalado a ella. Aquellas pequeñas acciones de cariño que él le había dado, le habían llenado el alma , la habían enamorado…la habían conquistado…todas y cada una de esas acciones, no había hecho otra cosa que hacerla feliz…_

_-estas muy callada…..¿te molesta estar junto a mi?... - ¿molestarle?...como podía molestarle estar junto a él… junto a aquel que le había regresado una pequeña luz a su vida…aquel que le había regalado un minuto de su tiempo, una sonrisa dedicada solo a ella y a nadie mas que a ella…_

_-no,no me molesta…solo que …..- la joven callo unos momentos…debía decirle que se había enamorado de el no , no podía decirle que se había enamorado…porque para Hatake..Ella lo amaba desde hace tanto tiempo…..- quiero que este momento dure un poco mas…junto a ti….por siempre…juntos….._

_El peligris sonrió, por fin volvía a escuchar aquellas palabras de su ¨esposa ¨ por fin, aquellas palabras que el anhelaba escuchar…..- Hinata…..- sus manos levantaron el mentón de la joven por inercia sus labios se acercaban cada vez mas, la distancia estaba a punto de desparecer…._

_-MAMI!!!!- el ambiente romántico que se había formado desapareció, el padre casi se cae y la ojiperla se limito a sonreír abiertamente..ella estaba feliz…._

_-H-I-R-O-S-H-I……_

_- Mande.-respondio el menor de manera inocente…_

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?.._

_-venia a decirles que ire con yumi-kun a la montaña…… volveré al rato..- el pequeño no espero una respuesta de los mayores y se alejo del lugar corriendo no sin antes despedirse con un beso de su mama…._

_-claro…ya no dice por favor..ahora solo nos avisa…-menciono con el ceño fruncido el peligris….-_

_-jeje…- La risa de la joven nuevamente se escucho en el lugar…_

_-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes…..-_

_-gracias…._

_-eh?..._

_-nada._

_-sabes he estado pensando que deberíamos de darle unos cuantos hermanos mas a Hiroshi….. así estaría mas ocupado en su familia…_

_-jejeje…tal vez…me gusta la idea…_

_-lo se..Además del pequeño que viene en camino no crees que deberíamos ir prepaandonos para mas…- el mayor se acercaba a la joven de manera seductora, la chica a pesar de sentirse muy nerviosa, no se había desmayo ni tampoco su rostro parecia un tomate o algo por el estilo…_

_-yo…._

_-shhh…- el mayor le puso un dedo sobre los labios, lentamente fue recorriendo la textura de los labios de la ojiperla, sus dedos recorrieron las mejías un poco sonrojadas, recorrieron los ojos color luna, la nariz fina de la chica y ascendieron a los cabellos azulinos de la joven…. –eres….hermosa….- esta vez no hubo ningún impedimento, para que los labios de ambos se fusionaran en uno beso….un beso largo, puro…..y delicado….._

_-Kakashi…..-ahora fue turno de la joven acariciar el rostro del mayor, delinear sus facciones y sentir la suave piel del mayor….. –te quiero….._

_-Mi hermosa luna, yo no puedo quererte…solo puedo amarte…._

* * *

La joven se levanto, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día….

-volví a soñar con eso…-

-Hina-san….- el pequeño Hiroshi se abalanzo contra ella…

-¿Hina-san?... es raro que me llames así, Hiroshi-kun…

-jeje, lo siento, no quería incomodarla….

-no es eso…solo que….

-vale, ya nos vamos a ir, solo estamos esperándola a ti y a los demás jóvenes de la otra aldea…..

-entiendo….- la chica solo pudo sonreír, sabía que aquella forma de actuar del pequeño se debía a que el había renunciado al sueño de poder estar junto a ella y junto a Hatake como una familia, le parecia un cruel sacrificio, lo que había hecho, era un pequeño, un niño que tenía una ilusión la cual se la habían arrebatado……y aun así, el pequeño sonreía…era feliz……

* * *

-Ser amigos…..-

-si, ese es el primer paso……la amistad……-

-pero ella y yo….

-no!, has perdido su confianza, por lo tanto, mientras no la tengas no puedes llamarte su amigo, así que tienes que recuperarla…

-¿Cómo?....

-solo se tu…y lo lograras….- la pelirosa estaba segura de sus palabras, si Naruto era Naruto…lograría recuperar la confianza de Hinata…..y con ello su amistad… porque la amistad se basa en confianza, en credibilidad, es un sentimiento tan fuerte que no se puede dar con cualquier persona…..solo con aquellos capaces de ganarse tu confianza a través de actos…

-vale…..- era irónico pesar que debía ser el para poder recuperar la confianza de Hinata, mas no ilógico, pues él había perdido la confianza de ella al intentar recuperar su amor….

* * *

-vamos no seas cobarde.-

-no-

-vale hombre no vas a declararte….no todavía…-

-no-

-pero si es lo que quieres….

-no-

-Joder!! Solo tienes que ser su amigo…

-no-

-anda hazlo por mi-

-no-

-o lo haces tú o lo hago yo.-

-n..¿que?..-

-ha, gane…-

-Hmp- El pelirrojo se limito a dedicarle una mirada asesina a su hermano, el cual solo le respondió con una sonrisa burlona..- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...

-jejeje, estamos mejorando…-

-no me hagas golpearte…-

-salvaje…-

-idiota-

-tonto enamoradizo…-

-…………-

* * *

-¿!!NANI!!? – Todos los ninjas voltearon a ver a la joven ojiperla que había gritado….

-jejeje, vale Hina, ¿y ustedes que?...vigilen su camino..- menciono la ojichocolate tratando de ayudar a su amiga que estaba algo nerviosa por la proposición de la joven experta en armas…

-solo tienes que hacerte su amiga.- le susurro al oído la ojichocolate a la joven ojiperla…

-pero…yo..-

-vamos, en el amor y el odio todo es válido..

-no lo sé….yo creo que es muy pronto…

-nee, hina nunca es muy pronto……

-confía en mi…

-si…claro….- ese era precisamente el problema, confiar en ella, no es era que no confiara en que Tenten la ayudaría, pero, debería intentarlo, Hatake jamás había sido su amigo, siempre fue su maestro su compañero de equipo, pero no había pasado de ese limite…..

-Sakura-san, le gustan las rosas?...- el pelicastaño rompió el silencio que invadía el ambiente…

-eh?....sí, me encantan las rosas rojas……

-ya veo…..Hinata-san…le gustan las rosas?….- La ojiperla dejo un momento de conversar con la experta en armas para responder la pregunta del menor…

-las rosas son hermosas…..pero a mí me gustan mas los jazmines……-menciono con una sonrisa la joven ojiperla….-

-¿Por qué Hiroshi?- esta vez fue el pelinegro quien pregunto…

-lo que pasa tio, es que….- el pequeño estaba un tanto nervioso, si había preguntado aquello era porque justo detrás había visto unos jazmines, las flores preferidas de su mama, ella decía que aquellas flores a pesar de ser tan sencillas contenían una belleza incomparable, porque transmitían paz…y tranquilidad…. –a mi me gustan también los jazmines…-menciono con una pequeña risa..

-vale, Saku….quieres que te regale unas hermosas rosas rojas…- pregunto el ninja del fuego…

-Se llama Sakura y no quiere nada tuyo..- respondio el ojiazul con clara molestia…

-no te lo he preguntado a ti…

Ambos jóvenes, tanto el ojiazul como el pelicastaño se dedicaron una mirada asesina, que cualquiera pudo haber interpretado como una muestra de celos por parte del rubio, sin embargo, solo era una muestra de afecto hacia Sakura, un afecto de hermanos……

-Hatake-san!! Y a usted que cosas le agradan?..- pregunto una sonriente ojichocolate,

-eh?...vale, me gustan…bueno me gusta leer mi libro….-menciono el peligris mostrando su ¨educativo¨ libro icha icha, la joven ojichocolate se limito a fruncir el seño, ¿Cómo un ninja tan famoso podía ser a la vez tan pervertí…. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo se formo en los labios de la joven..¿Que es lo que desea un pervertido como Hatake?..ha, lo que todo hombre quiere una linda chica…

-Hatake-san….¿Usted no tiene novia cierto?..- el peligris la miro extrañado, no entendía el interrogatorio, cuando iba a responder la pregunta un ojiperla se le adelanto..

-pero tu si tienes novio, Tenten..- menciono un ojiperla un tanto molesto por el interés de SU novia hacia el peligris….

-vale, solo es una pregunta…..- dijo sonriente la ojichocolate al darse cuenta d elos celos que tenia Neji…

-no, no tengo…-menciono el peligris su voz sonaba neutra, como si aquello no le afectara en lo mas mínimo….

_no, no tengo _aquella respuesta le había regresado el alma a una joven ojiperla, que ahora sentía como su corazón baila y danzaba alegremente, al saber que aun podía conquistar el corazón de aquel hombre…..

* * *

La ciudad del feudal se veía erguida con orgullo, ahora que la paz había llegado, el mundo ninja se veía un poco mas humano que en el pasado…

-es muy grande, no es como la aldea de la niebla..- menciono el pequeño Hiroshi..

-vale, Hiroshi-san lo escoltaremos hasta el señor feudal……

-nosotros también iremos, además que debemos explicar el porqué de nuestro retraso.- dijo el peligris…

-vayamos entonces.- respondió el pelirrojo…- todos los chicos se limitaron a seguirlos…

* * *

-Señor, han llegado-

-háganlos pasar de inmediato……- respondió alegremente el feudal…. Había esperado este rencuentro durante años, el realmente quería a su hija, pero se dejo cegar por el mundo, por su maldito orgullo y perdió a su hija pero ahora recuperaría lo mas hermoso del mundo, lo que siempre había deseado tener… recuperaría a su nieto…

Al lugar entraron un grupo de ninjas, entre ellos a los dos ninjas que había enviado como guardaespaldas de su nieto….

-buenas tardes adelante.- el feudal saludo cordialmente a cada uno de los ninjas, sin embargo sus ojos solo buscaban la silueta de algún pequeño….

-Tadashi san..El es el papa de mi mama?- pregunto el pequeño Hiroshi..

-si…-

-Hiroshi?.....tu eres mi nieto……- el hombre camino hacia el pequeño con la clara intención de abrazarlo, pero este dio un paso atrás…

-usted…..usted no quiso que mis padres estuvieran juntos-……menciono el menor con un tono de tristeza…

-yo…yo he cometido mucho errores aun asi…..deseo que me perdones….porfavor, perdóname..- el hombre se arrodillo frente al pequeño.- perdóname por haber destruido a tu familia..per..

-levantese…no tiene porque pedirme perdón…mi madre me ha dicho que usted no es malo, también me dijo que ella lo quería y que no sentía ningún rencor hacia usted y si mi mami no lo odiaba…yo no tengo por que hacerlo…

El mayor miro sorprendido al pequeño le sonrio y le abrazo, gesto que el pequeño correspondió, tal vez Hatake y Hinata no serian sus papas, pero el…podría tene runa familia nueva…..

* * *

La noche cubría como un hermoso manto a un grupo de ninjas que se encontraban despidiéndose de un pequeño…

-Ha sido un placer, estar a su cuidado.- menciono un hombre de cabellos grises..

-gracias…me he divertido mucho-respondió con una sonrisa el pequeño..-

-cuídese mucho, Hiroshi-san..- dijo el ojiazul..

-si.- el pequeño le sonrió, sabia que aquel muchacho no era malo, pero también sabia que el no podía decidir sobre su corazón, aquel ojiazul no sabia a quie amaba…y eso podría hacerle sufrir…

-cuídese y cuide a su tío,- menciono una ojijade..

-gracias…- aquella chica pelirosa le parecia una joven muy linda, sin embargo, aun asi…sentia una sensación un poco extraña, era como si su pequeño corazón presintiera que aquella joven le causaría lagrimas a la joven ojiperla…aun asi, le dio un beso en la mejia y le susurro al oído…- _debes dejar que el águila vuele, puede que un dia vuelva a ti_….- la ojijade se confundió completamente con las palabras del pequeño, por lo tanto s elimito a sonreir….

-Hiroshi-kun…..- aquellla joven ojiperla, aquella que le había echo sonreir, aquella que había aceptado se r su madre por un corto tiempo, aquella que le había dado la oportunidad de conocer una familia…..ahora tenia que despedirse de ella, le dolia, pero, sabia de antemano que no había otra opción aun asi….sentia que debía ayudarla , porque al igual que la ojijade, el pequeño podía ver reflejada en la mirada de la joven el amor que en sus ojos existían…..el amor hacia el peligris…

-Hinata-san, gracias por todo, - el pequeño corrió hacia la muchacha y la abrazo, este gesto lo correspondió la joven .- _un recuerdo queda en la memoria, pero un sentimiento en el corazón_….- la chica solo lo miro confundida, no entendía el porqué de sus palabras….- cuídese mucho, Hinata-san……..- no importa el porqué de aquellas palabras, sino el sentido de ellas, aquella pequeña frase que el pequeño le acababa de decir…poco, a poco la comprendería…..

* * *

Los rayos del sol alumbraban el sendero en el que caminaban un grupo de ninjas, hace tres días que habían logrado terminar su misión, una misión que le cambio la vida no solo a uno de ellos sino a todos, hoy después de tanto tiempo nuevamente volvían a su aldea… a su hogar…. En la entrada de la puerta se encontraba un azabache, una mujer rubia de ojos miel, una chica ojiperla y un muchacho de cabellos negros…..

-es un placer tenerlos de nuevo- menciono la líder de aquella aldea.- Naruto Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura,Neji, Gai,Tenten,Rock lee…bienvenidos a su hogar..-mencionó con una sonrisa la mujer sin saber que dos personas ignoraron por completo sus palabras, ya que se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos…

Hinata:

_un recuerdo queda en la memoria, pero un sentimiento en el corazón.._ la joven ojiperla todavía intentaba entender aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el pequeño Hiroshi, no sabia como interpretarlas ¿Acaso no disimulaba su amor hacia Hatake, que todo el mundo podía darse cuanta?, suspiro cansada, a partir de ahora el conquistar el corazón de Hatake seria todo un problema…

Sakura:

_Debes dejar que el águila vuele, puede que un día vuelva a ti….._un solo nombre venia a su mente…._Naruto_…

* * *

Bien, la explicación del porque tarde tanto en actualizar..…

Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo azul y las nubes blancas, los pájaros cantando y un hermoso campo frente a mí, de pronto todo se volvio oscuro y los relámpagos y truenos se hicieron presentes, desde la lejanía mi maestro de informática sonreía..!SONREIA!, y me dije……- No corras, no grites, demo…!EL fin del mundo se acerca!…y tal como lo predije..El bendito!!(Es sarcasmo) maestro resulto ser mi cuñado!!! Y se preguntaran ¿q tiene que ver con que no haya actualizado?…q ahora me deja el doble de tarea..

Sasuke- claro si a eso le agregamos que le tiraste soda ¨accidentalmente¨

TOBI-fue accidente Yukima-sensei es una chica buena..vdd?

Yukima*-claro q si..

Sasuke- y yo soy la persona mas fiel..

Yukima- no hay que exagerar, susukin….

Sasuke- T.T…..

Bueno intentare actualizar pronto, espero realmente que les haya gustado el capi….gracias..a todos por sus comments..

Bye bye…..SAYONARA!!!!

Lípidos:


	12. recuerdos confusos

Capitulo 12. Recuerdos confusos.

* * *

_En una habitación oscura se encontraba dos personas recostadas en la cama, la mujer observaba a su alrededor y miraba directamente a los ojos a un peligris.- Te amo Kakashi..-_

_-yo también, mas que a todo en este mundo.- respondió el peligris._

Un ojinegro despertó lleno de sudor, impulsivamente se llevo una mano a la cabeza.-_que fue eso._- el peligris sintió como sus pómulos se sonrojaron.

_Aquellos cabellos._

_Aquella voz_

_Me son familiares._

_Pero, ¿Quién es?_

-debo llevar esto, y esto también, tal vez ocupe quedarme una semana, ¿y si me quedo un mes?, será mejor prevenir.- un joven pelinegro se encontraba desesperado.

-¿Tadashi?- un pequeño ingreso a la habitación.- ¿es cierto que vas a ir a Konoha?

El pelinegro lo miro y le sonrió, asintió levemente y le indico al pequeño que se sentara a su lado, después el hizo un espacio y le acompaño.

-sabes, Hiroshi-kun…yo he cometido muchos errores últimamente y a pesar que siempre he tenido una razón creo que es momento de repáralos.

-no entiendo, tio.- el pelinegro miro al pequeño y le sonrió.

-recuerdas que había controlado la mente de Hatake-san.-

-sí, pero el jutsu se rompió no es cie..- el pequeño observó el rostro de preocupación que su tio tenía.- ¿no se rompió?.

-no por completo.- el pequeño castaño se levanto y miro fijamente a su tio.

-llévame, quiero ir contigo.- el mayor le miro un poco nervioso, sabía que su pequeño sobrino pediría aquello, pero no sabía si sería adecuado llevarlo tan lejos.

-Hiroshi, no creo que sea buena idea.-

-por favor, yo prometo que me comportare te ayudare y estaré tranquilo, me cuidare solo no te daré problemas, tio por favor.- el pelinegro no pudo negarse ante tal petición.

-está bien.-el pelicastaño salto y abrazo a su tio, después fue rápidamente a su habitación para alistarse, estaba tan feliz por el solo hecho de que volvería a ver tanto a Hinata como a Kakashi.

-espero que no esté cometiendo un error, después de todo estoy seguro que en este momento Hatake-san está teniendo recuerdos confusos.- el pelinegro no se dio cuenta de que dentro de la habitación se encontraba el señor feudal.

-¿recuerdos confusos?- pregunto el mayor.

-señor, lo siento yo..-

-mi nieto me pidió permiso para volver a la aldea, conozco bien la historia entre aquellos ninjas y Hiroshi, pero no comprendo el jutsu que utilizaste.

-para serle sincero yo tampoco.- el pelinegro sonrió nervioso, que clase de ninja respondía aquello.

-entonces ¿Por qué deseas ir a Konoha?.- pregunto el feudal.

-bueno, la verdad es que yo, había olvidado la última fase de aquel jutsu en esta la persona comienza a confundir o mezclar sus recuerdos con los que se les había impuesto.

-entonces, aquel hombre no sabrá…-el feudal se imaginaba lo que pasaría si el jutsu continuaba, de hecho recordaba que una vez, el padre de Hiroshi, Asashi, le había propuesto borra los recuerdos de su hija, de Kanata. El había sido tan ciego para no poder ver aquel amor que ambos se tenía, que en estos momentos lo único que realmente deseaba era poder ser una persona especial en el corazón de su pequeño nieto.

-reconocer entre sus recuerdos y los de mi hermano.-completo el pelinegro.

-ya veo.-

-lo siento, he causado muchos problemas.-

-no te preocupes, e echo se que lo hiciste por mi nieto, además por mí no hay problema de que viajen a la aldea de Konoha, sin embargo, irán escoltados.

-¿escoltados?....¿por quién?...-

-por nosotros.- un pelinegro y un pelirrojo se hicieron presentes, observaron detenidamente al pelinegro y le brindaron una sonrisa, por alguna razón, Tadashi creía que esto no era una buena idea, pero no podía discutir con el señor feudal, así que aceptaba aquella condición.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol se encontraban ocultos tras las nubes que adornaban el cielo, su mirada estaba centrada en ningún punto en especifico, sus recuerdos se habían adueñado de su alma, de su ser, de todo el. Mientras tanto sus manos recorrían una y otra vez aquellos nombres grabados en esa piedra, mientras sus dedos se hundían en las letras, su memoria le presentaba el pasado como si fuera una película, el dolor de su alma se hacia presente y le oprimía el pecho, la sangre se escurría por sus venas, sus músculos se tensaban y aquellas gotas cristalinas no escapan por sus orbes negras, porque ya había llorado lo suficiente, porque ya no tenía lagrimas, además que de alguna manera, había recuperado la tranquilidad y la paz que una vez le robaron, aun así, existía un vacio en todo su ser, un vacio que no sabía como llenarlo pero que se encontraba presente en su vida. -¿Qué me falta?- menciono el peligris. Cansado de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría, decidió dar la vuelta y encaminarse al centro de la aldea.

-Kakashi!!- un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros le llamaba.- mi eterno rival.- el peligris lo ignoro.-vamos, Kakashi me debes un reto.

-Gai, no creo que este sea el me..- pero el pelinegro lo corto

-anda será algo muy fácil, es mas te propongo un trato.- el peligris suspiro cansado, sabía que no haría cambia de opinión a su compañero – vale ya que.

-si me vences, dejare de molestarte por un mes.- el peligris lo observo dudoso.

-vale no me mires así, es enserio.- el peligris lo seguía analizando con la mirada.- Kakashi, deja de observarme como si fuera un extraño.

-vale, ¿Cuál es el reto?-

-bueno, veras, es algo muy fácil de hecho me parece fácil, seguro ganare jajajajajajajJAJAJAJAJA- el pelinegro se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosos.

-entonces, ¿Cuál es?.

-- probablemente no fue la mejor manera de decírselo, pero lo hizo.

-podrías, repetirlo, me quede en lo de la linda joven.- menciono con un ojito feliz el peligris. A lo cual el pelinegro solo pudo suspirar, por un momento pensó que lo trataría como a un pervertido.- espero que todo salga bien, Tenten…

Flash back..

El equipo de Gai-sensei se encontraba entrenando, el sensei se sentía muy feliz al ver a sus alumnos hechos todos unos ninjas, pronto el hombre observo como una pelichocolate se acercaba a él, su mente le decía que aquella alumna tramaba algo.

-sensei, ¿Cómo ha estado?...

Y las acciones de su alumna le afirmaban sus sospechas.

-bien.- el pelinegro le envió una mirada inquisidora a la única mejer presente.

-me alegro- respondió tranquila la experta en armas, era momento de poner en marcha su plan.- necesito un favor…

Fin del flash back

Y allí estaba las consecuencias de no negarse ante las peticiones de su alumna.

-bien, ¿y a quien será?- el peligris observo a su compañero.

-bueno, vayamos al parque, seguramente allí estarán muchas jóvenes.- menciono el pelinegro tratando de cumplir su parte del plan.

-vamos.- el peligris sabía que su compañero se traía algo entre manos, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

* * *

-Hinata- una pelicastaña jalaba del brazo a una joven ojiperla.- vamos deja de oponerte.-

-no, he dicho que no, no quiero hacer esto.- la ojiperla se encontraba agarrada de la puerta de su gran mansión, llevaban forcejeando casi media hora y la ojiperla seguía negándose a ir al parque de Konoha.

-vamos te he dicho que esta todo planeado veras que funciona.- la ojichocolate comenzaba a desesperarse, si seguían así, su plan fracasaría. Pronto una sonrisa socarrona se formo en sus labios, soltó a la joven ojiperla, lo cual sorprendió a esta.- vale, está bien no vayas, pero te recuerdo que es un reto, por lo cual si no te escoge a ti escogerá a otra y puede que sea una chica muy linda, hasta puede que le guste y lleguen a casarse.

La ojiperla comenzo a dudar, su amiga tenía razón, aun así, no creía que esta era la mejor forma de acercarse al ojiperla.-está bien, iré.- la chica suspiro derrotada, ambas chicas se encaminaron al parque.

* * *

-¡Naruto! Buenos días.-saludo cortésmente una pelirosa.

-buenos días, Sakura-chan.- respondió con una sonrisa el ojiazul.- buenos días Sasuke-teme.- menciono observando a su antiguo amigo, hace unos días que habían regresado y su amigo parecia molesto con él. De hecho desde hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke parecia molesto, por alguna razón que él desconocía.

-Hmp, Buenos días dobe.- el ojiazul frunció el ceño.- deja de decirme dobe.- el azabache lo miro fijamente, respiro profundo y abrió lentamente sus labios, escupiendo cada letra. -D-O-B-E- el ojiazul molesto le lanzó un puñetazo que el ojinegro esquivo fácilmente, ambos chicos se pusieron en alertas, cada uno listo para comenzar una pelea.

-Basta, déjense de pleitos infantiles, debemos ir con Kakashi.- ambos chicos la ignoraron, y siguieron en su pelea, la pelirosa frunció el ceño y sintió que la sangre le hervía, se dirigió a ambos rápidamente y les dio un puñetazo que los mando a cada uno muy lejos, ambos se levantaron y limpiaron la sangre que salía de sus labios, se miraron uno a otro y prefirieron ignorarse.

Sakura ya tranquila, sintió un ligero dolor, sabía que aquellas peleas siempre habían existido, pero antes era porque Naruto deseaba ser mejor que Sasuke y que este le reconociera como su igual como su amigo, como su hermano. Pero ahora las peleas tenían un responsable y era precisamente ella la causa de aquellos constantes enfrentamientos.

Los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a encaminarse rumbo con Hatake, sin embargo un chico de piel blanca y cabellos negros se interpuso en su camino.

-vaya, así que han regresado.- una sonrisa falsa dirigió a ellos.

-Sai.- el rubio se acerco al pelinegro y le dio un golpe.

_Mierda, acaso hoy es el día de pelear con todos_. Eran los pensamientos de cierto azabache.

-¡Naruto!-la pelirosa observo a ambos, el Ambu solo sonreía y Naruto lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-¡serás cobarde!, porque has dicho que si no se casa Ino contigo se casara conmigo.- cuando todos escucharon aquellas palabras provenir del ojiazul, el silencio reino durante un momento, era muy cierto que Sai era un chico muy extraño, pero si había algo en el, que lo identificaba como parte de Konoha era lo relacionado a Ino, todos sabían que él la amaba demasiado para jugar bromas con ella.

-¿has dicho eso?.- la pelirosa se extraño demasiado.

-necesito hablar con Naruto y también contigo, Uchiha.- la pelirosa encarno un caja.

-¿Por qué solo con ellos?.

-acaso quieres venir a mi despedida de soltero…… fea.- el pelinegro sonrió sarcásticamente y la pelirosa casi lo mata, de no ser porque tanto el azabache como el rubio se lo llevaron de aquel lugar.

-¡serás maldito!- grito una chica ojijade.

-Tenten, deberíamos retirarnos, no creo que vengan.

-paciencia, solo ten paciencia.-

-si.- ¿Cómo voy a tener paciencia?, ¿y si Hatake escoge a otra joven?....¿que voy hacer?

-Sabes hina, todo esto es muy emocionante- la ojichocolate la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿emocionante?.-

-sí, creo que es lo mas emocionante y romántico que puede suceder, recuerdo que cuando éramos unas genin nuestro única preocupación era ser las mejores y los mejores ninjas del mundo, cada uno con sus prioridades, con sus metas…. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido y todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido muy hermoso, cuando ganamos la guerra contra Orochimaru, la guerra contra Madara y sobre todo, creo que ahora estamos peleando nuestra última guerra.

-¿última guerra?.-

-la guerra del amor…y la felicidad.- la ojijade solo le sonrió a la pelicastaña.

-la más difícil.- susurro la Hyuga.

-estamos en Guerra- un chico pelinegro soltó aquellas palabras como si fuese algo normal.

-¿en guerra?- el ojiazul trato de buscar algún error por parte de aquel chico, pero no lo encontró.

-si.-

-¿contra quine?- pregunto el azabache.

-no lo sabemos.- ante aquella respuesta el rubio solo apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-como es posible que no conozcamos al enemigo.

-no lo sé. Los escuadrones AMBU, estamos intentando encontrar al enemigo, pero no podemos.

- si ningún escuadro puede encontrarlo, es porque no han enviado a los escuadrone indicados.

-sería una gran noticia que esa fuera la razón, Uchiha, sin embargo, los capitanes y subcapitanes somos los que han ido en busca de aquellos enemigos.

-es decir que..

-si.- el pelinegro suspiro cansado.- no son cualquier enemigo.-

-y que piensan hacer, ¿Qué ha dicho la Hokage?.

-no lo sabe.- en ésta ocasión el rubio realmente se enfureció.

-¡Como es posible que le oculten esto a la vieja!- el rubio agarro por el cuello al pelinegro.

-Porque ahora el Hokage eres tú, Naruto.- el ojiazul soltó al pelinegro.

-estábamos esperando por ti.

-¿Por qué?.- tanto el pelinegro como el azabache observaron al ojiazul sin entender al pregunta.- ¿Por qué has hecho aquella promesa?.

-esta guerra será mas complicada de lo que aparenta, Shikamaru sabe que habrá muchas perdida, morirán ninjas, y mas aun los que estén en el campo de batalla, si algo me pasara, quiero que cuides de ella.-

-no- el rubio observo fijamente al pelinegro.- no te comportes como un cobarde, no puedes morir imbécil, porque tu vida ya no es tuya.

-eh?-

-tu vida es de Ino.- el ojiazul le dio una sonrisa al pelinegro, este la correspondió, sin embargo un azabache analizaba la situación.

Esta guerra no es fácil, aunque el dobe piense que todo está bien, Sai tiene mucha razón, las probabilidades de ser atacados en cualquier momento, son elevadas.

-entonces comencemos por planear estrategias.- un pelinegro que tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta, ingreso al lugar.

-Shikamaru-……..

-bien ya estamos aquí, ¿a quién debemos conquistar?- el peligris pregunto a un pelinegro.

-bien mi querido rival pero al ser este nuestro último reto, debe se muy especial.

-bien, dime las reglas.- el peligris observo al pelinegro.

-el otro elegirá a la joven, y no podrás replicar ante mi elección.-

-si.-

-tendrás una semana para conseguir que la joven se enamore de ti.-

-si-

-eso es todo.-

Bien yo comienzo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- el pelinegro observo al peligris, seria idiota, no había pensado que el mismo tendría que enamorar a una joven.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el ojinegro

-no, claro que no.-

-bien comencemos.-

Ambos ninjas se dispusieron a recorre el parque y elegir a las dos afortunadas jóvenes, el pelinegro rogaba porque el peligris no fuera muy malo con él, y también porque no descubriera su plan.

-la encontré.- el peligris señalo a una bella joven de cabellos morados y ojos cafés, alta y piel nívea, con una sonrisa muy bella. -será ella a quien conquistes, ¿o crees no poder?.- pregunto inocentemente el peligris.

-no me retes Kakashi, te demostrare lo que puedo lograr.- el pelinegro dejo su show, y analizo la situación, debía encontrar a su alumna y a la joven Hyuga.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al mirar a ambas sentadas en un banco, y justo en el momento en que iba a decidir quién sería la joven que su eterno rival conquistarías, este le corto.

-ni siquiera lo pienses- el peligris que hasta ese entonces estaba mirando a la chicas de la aldea, había observado el gran interés por el pelinegro hacia una dirección fija del parque, así que el también giro su mirada en torno hacia aquel lugar y pudo visualizar a la alumna de Gai, con la princesa Hinata.

Es por eso que no deseaba que Gai pronunciara aquellas palabras, no podía intentar enamorar a Tenten, porque estaba con el Hyuga, que seguramente de intentarlo lo mataría, y ni siquiera a la chica ojiperla porque ella era…como decirlo…diferente a las demás.

No era por amor que sentía que la ojiperla era especial, simplemente porque ella era la heredera del clan Hyuga la próxima capitana de Ambu y sobre todas las cosas, su compañera de batalla, asi que no estaba dispuesto a hacer semejante embrollo con la chica.

-recuerdas la primera regla.-el pelinegro sonreía burlonamente.

-pero yo no pue..-

-no puedes negarte, has aceptado este reto y lo cumplirás.- el pelinegro realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello. Así que tomo al peligris por lo hombro, porque sabía que Hatake era capaz de huir. Ambos se dirigieron a las jóvenes, la que pudo observar la llegada de ambos fue la experta en armas, quien sonrió ampliamente, sabía que su plan funcionaria.

Una vez frente ambas el pelinegro le sonrió a su alumna, después de todo ambos eran cómplices de aquel crimen, un crimen de amor.

-hola, Tenten.- el pelinegro y la ojichocolate se miraron y ambos asintieron, este era el momento perfecto para dejarlos a ambos…solos.

-sensei. Me alegra que viniera, Neji lo estaba buscando, podrimos ir con el.-

-por supuesto.-

-Kakashi-sensei, podría cuidar a Hinata por un momento.-

-¡Tenten!- la ojiperla dio un respingo pero es que acaso su amiga no tenia vergüenza,.

-lo hare con gusto.- el peligris respondió con un ojito feliz.

-buen, vayamos con Neji, Gai-sensei.

-adiós eterno rival con permiso Hinata-san.

-si.-

El peligris se sentó a un lado de la ojiperla, ambos se limitaron a observar el cielo azul y a los niños jugando por el parque, por un momento el ojinegro se olvido de la compañía y se concentro en sus recuerdos, en su pasado, en sus memorias de niño, cuanto había deseado tener una vida normal, tranquila.

Sin embargo su vida había sido muy diferente a la de un niño, siempre entre guerras, siempre entre un mundo que él desconocía y en el que solo intentaba sobrevivir.

Cuando recordó la razón, se dio cuenta que tenía un reto que cumplir, pero como lo haría, ¿Cómo hacer que una desconocida se enamore de ti?...aunque Hinata no fuese una desconocida, pero aquello era algo que él no sabía.

-Es un bello día, Kakas… Hatake-san.- la ojiperla se sentía un poco incomoda, al no saber que hacer frente a él.

-Kakashi, está bien si me quieres decir de esa manera.-

-no, usted es alguien que ..

-soy una persona, Hinata, solo una persona.-

-entiendo, Kakashi.- el peligris le brindo una sonrisa, a pesar de que llevaba la mascas, la ojiperla sabía muy bien como eran las sonrisas de aquel hombre, las había visto y todas habían sido de ella.

-Te gustan los días soleados. ¿cierto?.-

-si, me agradan mucho, porque es en estos días cuando la gente mas sonríe.-

-yo también lo creo. ¿y los demás días, no te agradan?.-

- cuando llueve las personas se vuelven melancólicas, recuerdan su pasado y su tristeza aparece, cuan hay días nublados el frio te hace sentir y ver que tan solo estas y cuando la nieve cae, cada copulo de nieve representa un recuerdo, porque uno no puede olvidar sus recuerdos, no puede olvidar su pasado, aquello seria como olvidarse de quien es uno mismo.

-ya veo.- el peligris se sentía bien cerca de la joven no tenía idea de que aquella chica pensara de aquella forma después de todo el único melancólico debía ser él, y no ella.

La joven por su parte se sentía nerviosa, aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios como si tuviesen vida propia, pero estaba feliz de haberlas dicho porque pudo percibir que el rostro del mayor se alegro.

-Pronto serás la heredera de la rama principal, debes estar muy feliz.- aquel hombre no sabía muy bien como manejar el rumbo de la conversación, si bien había estado con algunas mujeres, pero aquellas ocasiones el se encontraba tan pasado de tragos que no recordaba nada.

Decir que se tenía experiencia en el amor. O que alguna vez se había enamorado, sería una falsedad, el no lo había hecho, recordaba muy bien a su compañera de equipo, Rin, aquella joven siempre estuvo tras él, y el siempre fue consciente de los sentimientos que ella tenía a su persona, pero aun así, jamás correspondió ese afecto y aun después de la muerte de Obito, no deseo estar al lado de aquella joven.

Aun cuando esta murió en batalla, el no correspondió aquellos sentimientos.

-Eso creo.-

-¿no deseabas aquello?.-

-si, eso es lo que desee.- _hace mucho tiempo._

-esto, Hinata…puedo hacerte una pregunta.- el peligris necesitaba saber algo muy importante antes de continuar con sus acciones.

-si.-

-¿todavía amas a mi alumno?.-

La pregunta era tan directa que el peligris se arrepintió de hacerla.

-yo..n- la joven fue interrumpida por una pelirosa.

-Kakashi-sensei…. Podemos hablar un momento.-

La tensión en el ambiente se hizo presente, ni el peligris ni la joven Hyuga se había percatado de la presencia de la ojijade.

-Sakura, ¿pasa algo?.

-sí, necesito platicar con usted.- la pelirosa le mando una mirada a la ojiperla, suplicándole que se fuera.

_Pero aquella joven sumisa ya no se encontraba presente._

_Aquella chica que por no lastimar a otros, prefería sufrir ella._

_Aquella que deseaba que nadie la viera._

_Que nadie la hiriera y que nadie… la reconociera como alguien, ya no estaba, porque frente a ella solo se encontraba…_

_**Una mujer enamorada.**_

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero necesito platicar de algo importante con Hatake-san.

-Hinata no te lo quitare mucho tiempo, solo un minuto, por favor sensei, acompáñeme… solo un momento.

El peligris no entendía muy bien la razón de que ambas chicas se hablaran con tanta formalidad, con tanto desprecio y a la vez con tanta pena…¿no entendía nada?.

-si, claro.- el hombre se levanto y le dijo a la joven ojiperla que pronto volvería, sin embargo esta solo asintió con su cabeza gacha, porque el hombre jamás se enteraría que saberlo, había elegido a Sakura en lugar de Hinata.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.- pregunto Kiba a Naruto.

-no lo se.- el ojiazul miro hacia la nada.- pero no pienso permitir que mueran las personas de esta aldea y de ninguna otra.

-necesitamos movernos.- menciono Shino.

-sí, debemos hacerlo pronto.- respondió un pelinegro.

-entonces mañana mismo convocaremos a una reunión a todos los ninjas.-

-Naruto, no puedes ir a la batalla.-

-te equivocas, seré yo quien ira adelante.

-no lo harás dobe, eres el Hokage, no puedes morir.-

-no pienso morir.- el rubio no sabía que nosotros podemos ser traicionados por aquellos que alguna vez nos llamaron amigos, porque de saberlo seguramente el dolor y la culpa que le esperaba, no sería tan fuerte.

-Dime, ¿de que deseas hablar, Sakura?.- el peligris estaba un poco angustiado, la actitud y la expresión que tenía su alumna en el rostro no le parecia común, esperaba que no fuese nada malo, no deseaba que su alumna estuviese en problemas.

-necesito…que se quite la máscara.- la ojijade sabía muy bien lo que hacia.

-¿Qué?..Creo que no escuche bien.-

-por favor, sensei, quítese su máscara.- la ojijade miro a su maestro de una manera dulce, tranquila y eso era lo que le incomodaba al peligris.

-Sakura yo no…-

-no es un juego de niños, ni un plan de Sasuke o Naruto. No Se lo pide su alumna, se lo pido yo como…… como la mujer que soy.- el hombre se limito a hacer lo que la joven le pidió, ¿Por qué?, porque el quería a Sakura, la quería tanto como quería a Sasuke o Naruto ellos eran sus mas valiosos lazos, por eso la obedecía.

Mientras ellos platicaban cerca de la fuente, una bella chica ojiperla los escuchaba tras un troco. Sin saber que el que ella estuviera espiando era lo que la ojijade deseaba.

-ya lo he hecho, ¿y ahora?.- no comprendía nada, pero después de todo su alumna sí que era misteriosa.

La ojijade le tomo de la mano, cosa que erizo la piel del peligris.

La ojijade recorrió con sus finos dedos la cicatriz en el ojo del mayor, este solo se dejo hacer.

La pelirosa toco con dos dedos los labios del peligris, labios que hace unos días habían sido de un ojiperla que observaba todo desde la sombras,

Pero todo esto era muy poco a comparación de lo que la chica planeaba hacer.

-Kakashi estoy enamorada de ti…..- aquella noticia no solo desconcertó al peligris sino también a la propia pelirosa, y claramente a la ojiperla.

-Sakura, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- que estaba enamorada de él, acaso era una broma, tenía que serlo, Sakura había estado enamorada de Sasuke cuando fue una niña. De Naruto cuando fue una adolescente y ahora estaría enamorada de él cuando era una mujer…

-digo que le amo.- menciono decidida. -por favor, dame una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad para conquistar tu corazón…..por favor…sensei… -

Saber la razón por la que Sakura había dicho eso era muy simple de hecho se reducía a una palabra, a un nombre..Naruto.

-yo…. Acepto.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo he actualizado.

Sé que me van a matar….

PERO ULTIMAMENTE SE ME HAN OCURRIDO COSAS EXTRAÑAS, POR EJEMPLO EL Kaksaku..

Kakahina vs kaksaku…

Obviamente ganara el Kakahina….¿o no lo hará?....

Tobi-a YUKIMA-SENSEI SE LE HA PEGADO LA MALDAD DEL PROFE DE INFORMATICA…BUA!!! LA PERDIMOS..BUA!!

Sasuke.- bienvenida AL club.

Yukima- no, no soy tan mala….

Hasta el próximo capítulo..

Gracias por leer….


	13. El recuerdo de un heroe

Muy buenos días, tardes, noches, ¿madrugadas?, a mis queridos lectores, esta vez vengo a torturarlos con este capítulo, quiero agradecerles a todos por su reviews anteriores ( la mayoría amenazas de muerte),________(por lo que contrate un guardaespaldas, solo por si las dudas .)

Solo quiero decirles que l final de esta hermosa historia Kakahina se acerca, así que sin nada mas les presento este penúltimo capitulo.

Advertencia: muerte de un personaje :(

* * *

Capitulo 13. El recuerdo de un héroe.

-digo que le amo.- menciono decidida. -por favor, dame una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad para conquistar tu corazón…..por favor…sensei… -

Saber la razón por la que Sakura había dicho eso era muy simple de hecho se reducía a una palabra, a un nombre..Naruto.

-yo…. Acepto.- la pelirosa se asombro por las palabras del peligris, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de este, una frase le hizo entender todo.

-Acepto que eres mi alumna, se que has estado muy intranquila, también que seguramente no has dormido muy bien, por eso, prefiero que omitamos toda esta conversación.

-sensei, pero yo

-no, Sakura, no digas esas palabras tan a la ligera, tu sabes que no sientes amor ni algo que se le asemeja por mí, no se cual es la razón de tus acciones, pero prefiero que seas tú quien reconsidere su actitud.-

-lo siento.- la pelirosa agacho la cabeza, pero el mayor le levanto el mentón.

-cometer errores es parte de la vida, aprender de ellos es nuestra verdadera misión.- el mayor le regalo una sonrisa a la joven.- vale, tengo que irme, no creo que el clan Hyuga acepte que su heredera llegue muy tarde, ¿cierto?, Hinata-san.- la ojiperla que hasta hace unos momentos había salido del shock en el que estaba se sonrojo como cuando era una genin.

-yo lo siento, no era mi intención espiarlos.- la ojiperla se encontraba nerviosa.

-no hay problema, bien, es mejor que nos vayamos, Sakura.- la pelirosa levanto la mirada.- lucha por lo que quieres, vale.- tanto el peligris como la ojiperla se alejaron del lugar.

-¿luchar por lo que quiero?....- la chica levanto al vista hacia el cielo.- ¿debo luchar por ti..Naruto?…no, ya es demasiado tarde para eso, además, el plan debe de funcionar..

.

.

.

.

.

-Kakashi-san, aquello que le dijo a Sakura.-

-es la verdad, a veces nosotros creemos hacer lo correcto, pero inevitablemente cometemos error tras error.- la ojiperla observo al peligris, no había duda de que ese era Kakashi, aquel que se preocupaba por las personas queridas, aquel que deseaba que estas aprendieran de sus errores, por esas razones y por muchas otras ella se había enamorado de él.

-Hinata, durante nuestra última misión, yo me desmaye, sin embargo es extraño que haya durado dos semanas dormido, acaso ¿nos atacaron muchos ninjas?- aquella pregunta la venia reflexionando desde hace unos días ataras, el hombre sentía que había sido muy débil al permitirse ser herido por el enemigo y no haber podido ayudar a su equipo.

-eran mas de 60 hombres.- mentirle no lastimaría a nadie.

-vaya que eran muchos.- menciono poco convencido.

El AMBU y la ojiperla caminaron durante un largo tramo, a unos minutos de llegar a la mansión Hyuga, el silencio que había entre ellos se rompió por una voz conocida.

-Hinata- chan!.- el rubio gritaba desde la distancia.

-Naruto-kun…- la ojiperla se sonrojo un poco y se puso algo nerviosa, el peligris malinterpreto las reacciones de la chica.

Después de todo el no podría saber que aquellas emociones, eran porque la joven Hyuga sentía pena por el uzumaki, después de todo el era uno de los pocos que sabía lo que había pasado, sus nervios se debían a que el ojiazul le comentara algo al peligris.

-Hinata, Kakashi-sensei- los ojos zafiros del joven se encontraron con un no tan agradable panorama, pues la joven a la que ¨amaba¨ la acompañaba su maestro.

-Hinata-chan, necesito que vengas conmigo, sensei, Tsunade-sema desea hablar con usted.- tanto el peligris como la peliazul no comprendían la razón del ¿Por qué?, pero se limitaron a hacer lo que les había indicado el rubio.

-Naruto-kun.- la joven que se había despedido cortésmente del peligris observo al rubio, algo en su actitud la estaba perturbando, por alguna extraña razón, las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes a partir de este momento.

.

.

.

.

En la oficina del Hokage, los ojos negros de un peligris observaban detenidamente a los ojos de una rubia.

-Una guerra…-

La razón del porque lo habían llamado a llamar era para informarle que estaría luchando ene l campo de batalla a lado de sus antiguos alumnos, a la parecer los equipo se reformarían, aunque habrían algunos ninjas que no asistirían al campo de batalla.

-así es, el antiguo equipo siete se reunirá y se enlistara, irán al frente de esta guerra.

-¿Naruto, también vendrá?.- aquella duda lo estaba incomodando, Naruto sería el próximo Hokage, el que estuviese en la batalla, ponía en peligro su nombramiento.

-sí, el ha decidido asistir.-

-pero él no puede..

-se que no puede ir Kakashi, sin embargo es un necio, no hay pode humano que lo detenga, el ira al enfrentamiento es algo que ha decidido hacer, aunque aquello lo ponga en riesgo.

-ya veo.- el peligris solo suspiro, sabía que su alumno era necio, pero no pensaba que lo fuese en extremo.

-te he mandado a llamar, porque tu serás el guardaespaldas del séptimo Hokage.- menciono la rubia.

- si.- eso era lo único que él podría hace por su alumno, cuidarle sus espaldas y que no se le ocurriera no cumplir su sueño, porque eso era lo que él como maestro deseaba ver, quería que sus alumnos cumplieran todas sus metas.

.

.

.

Frente a una cascada dos jóvenes se encontraban, una chica de cabellos azulinos y ojos perla.

Y un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Hinata, estamos en Guerra.- la ojiperla se sorprendió ante las palabras del ojiazul, ¿en guerra?, realmente estaban en guerra de nuevo, ella creía que no lo volverían a estar, ella creía que jamás lo volverían a estar.

- mañana, partiremos todos los ninjas de batalla.- el ojiazul miraba como el agua se deslizaba lentamente sobre las rocas.- primero mandaremos a un escuadro de reconocimiento, después iremos otro escuadrón de ataque, en este ultimo estarán los mejores ninjas, no permitiremos que la guerra cause daños, por lo que acabaremos con ellos lo mas rápido que sea posible.

-Naruto-kun, tu iras a..

-si.-la ojiperla sintió como un dolor en su corazón se hacia presente, se preguntaba si Naruto saldría vivo, se preguntaba quien mas arriesgaría su vida por la aldea.

-iremos, shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Kiba, Gai-sensei, Shino, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi sensei y yo..-

Cuando escucho el nombre de Kakashi, su corazón se rompió, ahora estaba demasiado alterada, ¿los enemigos serian fuertes?, ¿aquel equipo volvería rápido?, millones de preguntas estaba en su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, regresaremos pronto, después de todo, dos de nosotros deben volver para casarse.

-¿dos?.- la ojiperla sabía que pronto Ino y Sai se casarían, pero desconocía quien era el otro.

-no lo sabes.- el rubio observo a la ojiperla y pudo ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas.- Kakashi sensei se casara con Kurenai-sensei.-

Es difícil explicar como se sintió en aquel momento la Hyuga, decir que no creía en las palabras o que sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder, por las lágrimas que se asomaban lentamente, es quedarme corta.

-yo también me entere hace unos días después de que volvimos de la misión, al parecer Kakashi le prometió a Azuma-sensei que cuidaría de su hijo y de Kurenai, por lo que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en contraer nupcias para darle un padre al hijo de tu maestra.-

La ojiperla sintió sus piernas flaquear, de no ser por los brazos del rubio que la sostuvieron, hubiese caído al pasto.

-Hinata-chan, perdóname, he dicho esto de una manera tan repentina, yo lo siento no debi..

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, estoy algo cansada.-

Una mujer lucha por el amor de un hombre, muchos dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo está permitido, pero realmente se puede tener corazón para quitarle a otra persona su única salvación, mas aun cuando aquella persona, es a quien tanto admiras.

La joven Hyuga no estaba dispuesta a lastimar a su maestra por lo que su decisión, no era otra mas que..

Renunciar a Hatake, al amor de Hatake…

-Hinata-chan, yo no venía a decirte nada de esto, yo.. yo quiero pedirte algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?- la ojiperla no tenía idea de que otra cosa le diría Naruto.

-yo quiero casarme contigo.-

El Uzumaki se estaba jugando su última carta. Y sin saberlo, la Hyuga haría lo mismo.

-yo..-

-no es necesario que aceptes tan rápido, es mas cuando vuelva de la batalla, puedes decirme cuál es tu decisión, de verdad no tienes por que presionarte..

-Naruto-kun…Yo, acepto casarme contigo.- el ojiazul abrió los ojos, ¿había funcionado?, ¿realmente la joven aceptaba ser su esposa?.

La felicidad le invadió y no dudo en abrazar a Hinata y jurarle mil promesas de amor, porque cuando el amor no es mas que egoísta, eres incapaz de darte cuanta de los sentimientos de la otra persona.

Naruto no se daba cuenta que Hinata no estaba feliz, Naruto no sabía que si había aceptado, era solo porque esa era la única salida para no tener ningún lazo con Hatake.

Pero Hinata cometía también un error, del cual pronto se arrepentiría.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-kun, es muy tarde ¿Qué haces a esta horas en el parque?- una pelirosa se acerco a un azabache, el cual estaba sentado en una banca.

-estaba pensando- menciono el joven, dio un gran suspiro y comenzo a reírse.

-¿Sasuke-kun?.- la pelirosa se impresiono por la acción del Uchiha, aunque debía aceptar que su risa era agradable, hasta se veía mucho mejor con una sonrisa que con el seño fruncido.

-lo siento, es que recordé aquella vez en la que al idiota de Naruto se le ocurrió atacar a Kakashi directamente.

-¿la de los cascabeles?.- pregunto la joven.

-sí, aquella.- menciono el Uchiha con un humor bastante agradable.

-es que es un imbécil.- menciono en un susurro la ojijade.

-aun así, tu lo amas.- respondió el azabache.- no, no te lo digo como reproche, he estado reflexionando y creo que es lógico, Naruto siempre ha dado todo por ti, jamás se ha medido, todo por verte sonreír, así que es justo que este con él y no conmigo.

-Sasuke-kun.- la chica no podía responder nada, no deseaba hacerlo.

-Sabes, creo que me estoy quedando solo.-

-eso no es cierto, tú no estás solo, nos tienes a todos nosotros, a tus amigos, a la aldea, al Naruto, a Kakashi, y por supuesto a mí, todos te necesitamos Sasuke-kun, eres parte de esta gran familia que es Konoha.

-si, vaya que es una gran familia.- dijo el azabache.

-Sasuke, lamento mucho que pienses aquello, pero créeme, todos te queremos mucho.-

-Tranquila Sakura, sé que me quieren, después de todo esa es una característica de los Uchiha.- menciono en plan de broma el azabache.

-vaya que lo es.- respondió la pelirosa.

-ya has pensado en como recuperar a Naruto.-

-no lo hare.- menciono decidida.- yo no quiero que Naruto esté a mi lado por la fuerza.

-el te ama.-

-como a una hermana.-

-a una hermana no se le pide matrimonio, no se le mira como él te mira a ti, no se le cela con aquella intensidad, a una hermana no se le ve como una mujer.- menciono el azabache.-bien es hora de que me vaya, cuídate Sakura, deja de ser tan molesta, ¿vale?.

La ojijade iba a responder cuando sintió nuevamente los labios del azabache besarle, y aunque no fuese por amor ella respondió al beso, pero su cuerpo se tenso, su corazón se acelero, sus lagrimas brotaron y su alma sintió que algo malo pasaba, cuándo el azabache pronuncio dos palabras, que para ella, siempre serian un _recuerdo._

-gracias, Sakura- aquellas dos con las que él la abandonó en la infancia, y con las que seguramente la abandonaría en este momento.

-Sasuke-kun.- y nuevamente sus ojos se cerraron y sintió pesado su cuerpo, nuevamente Sasuke la cargo entre sus brazos, pero esta vez la llevo hasta su casa y la deposito en su cama.

-te recordare por siempre.- el azabache la miro.- mi flor de cerezo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la pelirosa despertó, el olor del Uchiha se infiltro en cada poro de sus ser.

Rápidamente despertó esperando encontrar al joven, el cual hace ya bastante tiempo que había partido.

-¡Sasuke!- la joven se desespero, no lo encontraba, no estaba, se había ido, Sasuke se había ido…

.

.

.

Un grupo de ninjas estaba entre la espesa vegetación del bosque.

-Sasuke-teme, no te distraigas.- el ojiazul había visto que su amigo por poco y se resbala.

-cállate, dobe.- menciono el azabache.

-todavía que te ayudo.- dijo el rubio.

Así es, el escuadrón había partido a la mañana siguiente, y ahora se encontraban no muy lejos del enemigo, estaban preparados, lo suficiente para vencerlos, pero muchas veces cuando nos confiamos, las cosas salen mal.

Durante el día las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, pero fue en la tarde, cuando nuestros ninjas bajaron un poco la guardia que recibieron el ataque, aunque todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan, Shikamaru planeaba conforme la situación, y lo hacia de forma excelente.

Sai, Kiba y Shino buscaban a todos los enemigos que hubiera.

Neji atacaba a los ninjas, junto a Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Gai-sensei.

Todo un gran equipo, hasta que durante un momento, al recibir un segundo ataque, el escuadrón de Konoha se desequilibro, tuvieron que actuar rápido y eso les causo como resultado algunos rasguños y pocas lesiones, pero después de unos instantes, cuando creyeron que tenían asegurada la victoria una espada se vio dirigida contra el ex miembro de la raíz, aquella espada era un arma letal.

-¡! Sai!!- Naruto no pudo moverse a tiempo, estaba demasiado lejos por lo que sabía, no llegaría, la mayoría se había dispersado, así que las posibilidades de ayudarlo eran nulas, sin embargo, antes de quela espada atravesara el pecho del pintor…. Una sombra se interpuso, después de aquello, la sangre derramada en aquella batalla no solo era del bando enemigo, ahora también lo era de una ninja de Konoha.

-Sasuke..Me has salvado..¿Por qué?.- el pintor atrapo el cuerpo del Uchiha que caía débilmente contra el suelo.

-porque hay una hermosa rubia que no te perdonaría que no llegues a la boda.- menciono el Uchiha.

-¡! Sasuke!!- el grito del futuro Hokage retumbo en el lugar, las lagrimas de aquel joven corrían por sus mejías.- teme..que has hecho imbécil.- pronuncio con dificultad el rubio.

-cállate usurantoncachi, haces demasiado ruido.. – el azabache sabía que su hora había llegado, y se limito a permanecer tranquilo.

-Naruto, se que res un idiota, pero quiero decirte que si no cuidas bien de Sakura vendré por las noches como un fantasma, recuerda que eres un maldito cobarde, porque te asustan los fantasmas, y te espantare en las noches. Kakashi sensei, a usted también si no se consigue una novia. sea feliz maestro, se lo merece.

El peligris no podía decir nada, su alumno, aquel frio niño que vio crecer, se estaba muriendo y el no podía hacer nada.

-nos e preocupe maestro, usted me enseño algo muy valioso ,¿lo recuerda?, usted me dijo una vez que aquellos a los que queremos debemos procurar hacerlos felices, que aquella venganza mía no haría mas que causar mas heridas, he comprendido quienes son mi familia, y usted es parte de ella..

-claro que si, Sasuke- el peligris le sonrió.

-Sasuke..- el Uchiha miro a su amigo.

-siempre pensé que moriría en las manos de mi hermano Itachi o en las tuyas dobe, pero al parecer será de esta manera.

-No teme, no morirás…- el rubio sentía como un inmenso dolor se apoderaba de él.

-Cállate y escucha, quiero que te cases con Sakura, porque esa e s tu felicidad, quiero que en su boda sea yo el padrino, y una última cosa, deseo que los territorios Uchiha, se vuelvan su Hogar, Naruto, deseo que planten un bello jardín, con muchas flores, quiero que lo que un día fue un territorio maldito, sea por fin un lugar tranquilo…

-Sasuke, por favor, basta, no digas esas cosas.- el rubio sabía lo que vendría.

--promételo.-

-Sasuke.-

-promételo, imbécil.-

-te lo prometo.-

-Después de todo, te lo dije desde que nos conocimos dobe, siempre seré el primero, y siempre lo fui.- una sonrisa se poso en ambos amigos.- seré el primero en morir, y allá te pienso esperar idiota, veamos si eres capaz de vencerme también en aquel lugar al que vayamos.

-lo hare, teme….lo hare..

-adiós Naruto..

-hasta pronto… hermano…- el azabache cerro sus ojos y murió como lo que siempre fue… un héroe, el héroe que cada uno recordaría en sus memorias, en sus recuerdos…

Porque el seria, _**el recuerdo de un héroe**_..

-Debemos regresar.- menciono el rubio.

-Naruto-kun, lo siento, por mi culpa.- el rubio poso su mano en el hombre de Sai.

-no, no es tu culpa, el teme es un imbécil desde que nació, además el tiene razón, no nos perdonarán, ni Sakura o Ino el que no regresemos a la boda..¿Cierto?.

-Tienes razón.- aquel escuadrón volvio, regreso con un hombre menos, pero con un Héroe más.

* * *

Vaya, he de decir que este capítulo al principio no era parte del plan, pero conforme la historia, decidí escribirlo, Sasuke es para mí un Héroe, no un villano, se que en el manga ha hecho cosas muy malas, y me gustaría que si muriera lo hiciera dando la vida por alguien mas.(por algún integrante del equipo 7).Pero bueno, la verdad aunque no lo haga lo seguiré apreciando mucho, después de todo, es un lindo cubito-refrigeretor-principehielito-. Oh claro y también el alma de la fiesta.. jeje.

Bien esperen el ultimo capitulo, pronto lo subiré, gracias a todos por leer..

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo..

_Yukima-sensei.._


	14. viviendo en tus recueros

Capitulo.14

_Viviendo en tus recuerdos…_

_Bien aquí está el final..he he, me van a matar T.T….bueno antes de que surjan instintos asesinos lea por favor la pd,ok._

_Mil gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia._

_Este capítulo esta dedicado a:_

Lu-Hatake

Vampirille

Kikibou

K008

Kerinahana

Asphios de Geminis

Ky

Melly Hyuga

Black-sky-666

Myrna-Elva

Zoomy

Kamy-chama

Tenoh alexs

Layill

StrayGravity

Mina-san86

Lilithkibou

Aurora

Tanuki-sempai

Yukime Hiwatari

Celina Hyuga

Marii-hyuga

Baunyoko

Rin tsuki

Hopesol

Park ji sang

Elisa-Uchiha

Cami-shama

Black-kiari

Clan Hyuga Uchiha

Engel-Hinata

Itzachan

Alamauchiha

* * *

Si alguien se me ha olvidado mil disculpas, gracias a todos los que han leído este fic…

* * *

-vaya que es grande esta aldea, Tio- menciono un pequeño pelicastaño.

-Hiroshi, ven conmigo, debemos buscar a Hatake-san.- el pequeño tomo la mano que le había estirado el mayor, ambos caminaron rumbo a la entrada de Konoha, detrás de ellos venían sus ¨guardaespaldas¨.

-esta aldea es grande, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará aquella linda chica de cabello rosa?.-

Un pelirrojo mando un suspiro cansado, nuevamente tendría que escuchar las tonterías de su hermano, además que durante todo el viaje no había parado de escuchar , Sakura aquí…Sakura allá.. No es que le disgustara el nombre ni la chica, solo que se estaba volviendo molesto.

-oh, y como olvidar a la bella ojiperla, a que has venido por ella, ¿te la piensas robar?- pregunto su hermano menor.

-déjate de tonterías.- la idea no era tan mala, pero aquel joven sabía que no era el apropiado para estar con la ojiperla.

.

.

.

Un grupo de ninjas se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha esperando al escuadrón que había partido hace unos días, entre ellos se encontraban la próxima heredera del clan Hyuga, la directora del hospital de Konoha, una bella joven ojiazul, una chica de dos chonguitos, la quinta Hokage, y unos cuantos ninjas mas.

-¡allí viene!- la rubia salió corriendo al encuentro de un pelinegro que solo la recibió en un abrazo, aquel chico que había intentado por medio de millones de libros aprender acerca de los sentimientos, por fin comprendía que un par de letras no podían demostrar lo que realmente es un sentimiento, y ni siquiera tendrían comparación a la emoción que uno vive ante una acción.

Estaba seguro que el único error que agradecía haber cometido, había sido enamorarse de aquella ojiazul, por que podría jurar que aquello era amor.

El sentía algo tan grande por Ino que no sabía que era, y al no saberlo, podría estar seguro que era amor… ¿loco? Si estaba loco, pero de amor, de ganas de vivir, loco de felicidad. Loco de sentimientos..

-¡Sai!- la rubia comenzo a llorar y se aferro a la espalda del joven pintor, desde que ellos se habían comprometido, Ino se había vuelto mucho mas sensible.

Todavía recordaba cuando el pintor le pidió ser su esposa, recordaba que le había dicho acerca de un libro que cierto peligris le había prestado.

Aquel día, el pintor había contratado una florería, la florería Yamanaka, había llenado de flores el camino desde la torre Hokage hasta el ichiraku, donde le había preparado una cena romántica, aunque habían sido dos grandes platos de ramen, patrocinados por cierto ojiazul.

-temía que no regresaras- menciono la chica entre sollozos.

-Estoy aquí..- menciono con ternura el pelinegro.

Todos por un solo minuto se concentraron en el romántico encuentro entre la pareja, sin embargo, rápidamente un grito por parte de una ojijade, los hizo reaccionar..

-¡Sasuke!- la chica corrió hacia el cuerpo que sostenía un peligris.

-¡Sasuke..Kun…¿Qué te-te ha pasado?...- todos centraron sus miradas en el cuerpo sin vida del azabache, nadie podía creerlo, aquel joven que solía tener un cierto brillo, aunque era de venganza o frialdad, ahora estaba sin vida, frente a ellos..

-Sakura..- el ojiazul se acerco a su compañera, con claras intenciones de apartarla de aquel cuerpo..

-suéltame Naruto, por favor suéltame…- el Uzumaki hizo un nuevo intento, pero esta vez no pudo controlar a la joven, la cual se aferro en un pequeño abrazo al Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun…..Sasuke-kun… perdóname….- el rubio recordó aquella misión ene l país de las olas, Sakura había llorado de aquella manera desgarradora por el azabache, aun lo recordaba.

Pero no eran la pelirosa o el ojiazul los que deseaban morir, sino un peligris.

Uno hombre que se sentía tan inútil por no haber ayudado a su alumno.

Un hombre que deseaba con todas sus ganas, poder devolverle la vida

Aunque tuviera que dar la suya..

-Sakura debemos enterrar como es debido a Sasuke.-menciono un peligris.

-Kakashi..Sensei- la ojijade abrazo con mas fuerza el cuerpo sin vida, sin alma de aquel azabache que cuando niña, le había robado el corazón.- no puede ser posible, no puede estar muerto.- mencionaba entre lagrimas la ojijade.

-Sakura-chan..Lo siento yo no lo pude proteger..- el ojiazul se sentía tan dolido, perder de aquella manera a su mejor amigo, después de todo lo que habían vivido, no podía creer en ello.- yo debí morir en su lu..- pero sus palabras no pudieron ser completas, su mejía enrojeció y el puño de una chica ojijade se encontraba levantado.

- Ahora, debemos vivir con orgullo, Sasuke-kun ha dado su vida por esta aldea, es por eso que debemos honrar su memoria- menciono la joven decidida, aun con el dolor de una joven mujer, aquella chica logro sonreír, esta no era una sonrisa falsa, ni maliciosa, tampoco tierna o feliz, solo era una sonrisa de pena, de pena ante sí misma, ante lo que había hecho de su vida, ante el caos que había desatado, tal vez si jamás hubiera visto a Naruto con otros ojos, en este momento estaría junto a Sasuke.

Pero ella no traicionara a su propio corazón, ya no mas, no le importaba nada solo sus propios sentimientos, y por fin haría lo que debió hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luchar por el amor de Naruto…

Aquel día la noche no fue ni más fría ni más cálida, aquella noche las estrellas no alumbraron de manera mas radiante, sin embargo aquella noche, se despidieron de un ninja, que había logrado salir de su oscuridad, para encontrar la luz de su ser..

* * *

Un mes había pasado de aquella tarde en la que Sasuke había muerto, un mes donde todo había cambiando.

Comenzando por las mil disculpas que Naruto le había pedido a Hinata, ya que al regresar, un día después del funeral de Sasuke, Sakura se le había declarado y él había aceptado, no solo porque se lo prometió a Sasuke, sino porque el comprendió que amaba a Sakura, lo comprendió cuando los celos se adueñaron de todo su ser..Aun recordaba aquel día, cuando había golpeado a cierto pelicastaño…

Flash Back.

-Me parece que fue un gran ninja.- menciono un pelicastaño

-lo fue, el mejor de todos.- menciono una pelirosa.

-pensé que el mejor era el rubio escandalosos- menciono con burla el ninja.

-Todari-san, no debería hablar así de Naruto.- el ninja se acerco a la pelirosa, logrando que esta retrocediera a cada paso que el daba-

-Te pongo nervioso ¿o no?- el ninja acaricio las mejías de la ojijade.

-por favor, Todari-san no me parece que esto sea correcto.- el ninja sonrió de medio lado.

-si tuviera ojos azules y cabellos rubios. ¿me corresponderías?.- la ojijade solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-vaya, así que tengo razón, es una lástima, realmente me gustabas pero que le vamos a hacer, bueno creo que esta será nuestra despedida.- sin que la chica pudiera decir, o pensar algo, el pelicastaño sello sus labios con la ojijade, la cual no correspondía el beso, pero aquella caricia no duro demasiado, un ojiazul separo ¨tranquilamente¨ a la pelirosa del ninja.

-Naruto..- la ojijade se sorprendió al ver los ojos furiosos del ojiazul.- no es lo que piensas yo y el.. yo y el no.- el rubio le dedico una mirada resentida a su amiga.

-no me importa- sin más le dio otro golpe al pelicastaño.

-ja, ahora estas celoso- pregunto con sangre en los labios el ninja.

-vete al carajo- menciono furioso el ojiazul. Estaba dispuesto a molerlo a golpes, hasta que una chica se atravesó en su camino.

-Basta Naruto- una pelirosa lo miro desafiante.

-¿!de que hablas!?.- el ojiazul mostro su furia.- ¿acaso te gusta?- ante el silencio de la pelirosa el coraje que había reunido el rubio desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.- te gusta…

La pelirosa lo miro, junto chackra en su puño derecho y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.-¡IMBECIL, AL UNICO IDIOTA ,ESTUPIDO ,TONTO QUE AMO ES A TI!

La joven salió corriendo del lugar, el ojiazul reacciono ante las últimas palabras de la pelirosa.

-ella te ama, no dejes que ese amor muera.- el pelicastaño abandono el lugar, ante sus palabras el rubio salió corriendo en busca de la ojijade. La encontró en el parque sentada en un columpio balanceándose, ya no necesitaba nada, solo probar una vez mas esos labios, y aquello fue lo que hizo, aquella tarde el amor que una vez desapareció volvio a renacer, en un solo beso…

Fin del flash back.

Después de ese día, el rubio y al pelirosa hablaron con la heredera Hyuga, a la cual le pidieron mil disculpas, Sakura por aquel dolor que le había causado y Naruto por todas las mentiras que le había dicho.

-Naruto, apresúrate, eres tu quien debe esperar a la novia no al contrario.- menciono con su ojito feliz un peligris.

-He he, si ya lo creo, Sakura me matara si la dejo esperando.- el ojiazul se miro en el espejo, es cierto, habían pasado por tanto, y ahora estaba allí a unos minutos de casarse con la chica que siempre amo, desde que era un pequeño.

-¿Pasa algo?- menciono su maestro, el ojiazul lo observo, vio en los ojos de su maestro aquel rastro de soledad, aquel dolor que se adueño de la vida de su sensei. El jamás había hecho algo por Kakashi, por lo menos hasta ahora.

-Sensei, usted debería enamorarse.- menciono el ojiazul.

El peligris se asombro de sus palabras, aun así solo le sonrió.- lo hare, cuando sea el momento.

-el momento ya ha pasado, maestro.-

-¿eh? No te entiendo.- el ojiazul le sonrió, era este el momento para decirle la verdad, para confesarle lo que habían vivido él y Hinata, para hablarle acerca de cómo había perdido la memoria y como la Hyuga lo había cuidado. –Tal vez te refieres a mi perdida de memoria, ¿o no?-

El ojiazul se quedo callado.- ¿usted ya lo sabía?-

-sí. Hace un mes cuando llegaron Tadashi-san y el pequeño Hiroshi. Me regresaron mis recuerdos.- menciono tranquilo el hombre.

-entonces porque no…porque no has hablado con ella..-

-porque no tiene caso, ella actúo por obligación, todo fue una farsa.- menciono tranquilo.

-¡mentira!- el ojiazul se acerco a su maestro y lo tomo por el cuello.- Si Hinata-chan no se hubiera enamorado de ti jamás se hubiera negado a estar a mi lado, jamás te hubiera dedicado tantas lagrimas, ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado por ti..- el ojiazul observo fijamente al rostro de su maestro..- ella no es esa clase de personas que fingen… ella te ama..

-no.- el peligris desvió la mirada.- se que ella no es esa clase de chica, pero el amar a alguien como yo es imposible, el que alguien como Hinata me ame, es imposible.

-¿Por qué?- el ojiazul estaba desesperado ante la actitud de su maestro.

-porque yo.. no merezco ser feliz.- menciono tranquilo.

-se equivoca, si usted no mereciera ser feliz, entonces no estaría vivo, recuerde maestro, todos aquellos que han dado su vida han muerto con la esperanza de que los que todavía podemos respirar, encontremos nuestra felicidad. Dese una oportunidad y dele una oportunidad a Hinata-chan.

El rubio dejo solo al peligris el cual miro hacia la nada.

- tal vez…lo haga..-

* * *

Los invitados llegaban, la ceremonia de matrimonio pronto daría comienzo. En una mesa se encontraba una pareja recién casada, una rubia y un pelinegro.

-Ino-chan, ¿quieres comer algo?, ¿el bebe quiere comer algo?- menciono un pelinegro.

-por ahora no Sai, pero deja de hablar de comida, ¿acaso solo me quieres engordar, para después dejarme por otra?.- menciono con el ceño fruncido la ojiazul, el pelinegro negó, pero la rubia andaba tan bipolar que era imposible lidiar con ella, así que se limito a escuchar las mil y una maldiciones de su hermosa esposa.

-tsk. Mira que las mujeres son problemáticas.- menciono un pelinegro.

-Shikamaru, ven estas flores son hermosas ¿Crees que podamos poner unas así en nuestra boda?

El chico problemático de Konoha contraería por segunda vez matrimonio, según su esposa era una manera de revivir el momento ¨especial¨ de su boda. _Tsk, aquella vez termine lidiando con Gaara para que me pudiera dejar pasar la noche de bodas con mi esposa_..- pensó el moreno.

-Vaya, hemos llegado temprano.- una joven con un vestido crema y un collar en forma de mariposas aparecía a lado de un ojiperla con una vestimenta formal.

-Tenten, Neji, que alegría verlos.- menciono energéticamente la rubia.

-Vaya Ino, se ve que no perdieron el tiempo, ya estas esperando un bebe.-

A pesar de que todos esperaban que Sai o Ino se sonrojaran, la rubia sonrió y el pelinegro..Bueno el no entendió la indirecta.

-Quien lo diría, jamás hubiera imaginado que Sakura se casaría con Naruto.- menciono un pelicastaño, el cual venía acompañado por un pelinegro.

-Kiba. Shino, al fin llegaron.- mencionaron sus compañeros.

-¡!la llama del amor y el fuego que enciende su corazón han enlazado sus destinos, para unirlos en uno solo!!-menciono alegremente un pelinegro.

-Lee, Chouji pensamos que no vendrían.- menciono esta vez el pintor.

-he he, se nos hizo un poco tarde, la misión se extendió.- ante aquellas palabras un chico de coleta observo de reojo a sus amigo, el que la misión se extendiera solo podía significar una cosa, y para su malestar no era nada bueno.

-Buenas tardes.- Todos los presente voltearon a ver a una hermosa joven, los cabellos peliazules de la joven, caían sutilmente en rizos definidos que era recogido por un broche azul en forma de rosa. Un vestido azul que se ajustaba a su figura, unos ojos perla que le daban un toque de inocencia, unos labios sutilmente pintados brillaban invitando a aquel que posara su vista en ellos a probarlos, un escote que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero aun a pesar de ello invitaba a ver mas allá de el, unas zapatillas lilas y una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

-wow Hinata te vez hermosa.- menciono un pelicastaño.

-Gracias, Kiba-kun- respondió la peliazul.

-De no ser porque Sakura es muy bella, tu opacarías la atención en su boda.- comento inocente el pintor, pero ante este comentario recibió un pequeño ¨ligero¨, golpe por parte de su esposa.

-pero Ino, no he dicho nada malo.- respondió inocentemente, ante lo cual todos rieron, menos él.

-gracias a todos.- menciono tranquila. Pronto los demás se percataron que la chica iba acompañada de un pequeño pelicastaño.

-Hiroshi-kun- menciono la rubia, y se separo lentamente para abrazar al pequeño. En muy pocos días, aquel pequeño se había ganado el amor de casi toda la población femenina.

-Ino-san, no debe hacer nada exagerado, puede ponerse mal.- nuevamente la rubia lo abrazo, gritando cosas como ¨me gustaría que mi hijo fuese igual¨¨que hermoso niño¨, mientras Sai mencionaba cosas como; ¨Ino lo estas poniendo morado¨ ¨deja de asfixiarlo¨, ¨el amor mata¨.

-Vaya se ven divertidos.-pronto todos se callaron, un peligris los observaba con su ojito feliz, y una ojiperla lo miraba sonrojada.

Nadie se sorprendió de verlo vestido tan formal, ni siquiera de que por primera vez no llevaba su dichosos librito ¨pervertido¨, lo que realmente sorprendió a todos y por lo que varios se quedaron sin hablas, es que el ninja copia, no llevaba su máscara…

-Kakas-Kakashi-sensei.- una rubio lo miro con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras el pintor ( esposo de la rubia y futuro padre), suspiro cansado.

-Kyaa!! Kakashi sensei es muy atractivo.- el peligris sonreía con descaro mientras varias chicas se acercaban con intenciones ( poco sanas) a el peligris.

Una ojiperla reía ante la imagen, pero pronto su mirada se concentro en la cara de un pequeño pelicastaño.-¿pasa algo, Hiroshi-kun?- pregunto la joven.

-esto, creo que deberías hablar con Hatake san.- el pequeño tomo la mano de la chica antes de que esta pudiera responder, y sin que el propio peligris se diera cuenta entrelazo los dedos de Hinata con los de Hatake.

Ambos ninjas se sonrojaron, y ahora que Hatake no llevaba su máscara la mayoría noto el tono carmesí de sus pómulos.

-esto, lo siento.- la ojiperla le sonrió y el peligris le devolvió el gesto. Aún sin darse cuenta ambos no habían separado sus manos.

-Hinata, yo deseo hablar contigo, creo que deb..-

-la novia ha llegado- anunció una rubia. Todos los invitados tomaron sus lugares, pronto la boda daría comienzo.

-Kakashi, ¿de que deseas hablar?- preguntó la ojiperla quien se sintió realmente feliz cuando se dio cuenta que el peligris la había tuteado.

-Al acabar la boda te lo diré.- el peligris tomo la mano derecha de la joven, se incoó y deposito un beso suave, elegante, sutil en la mejía de la ojiperla, esta solo estaba estática, sin saber que debía responder..

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, cuando sus mejías se sonrojaron y sus pulmones comenzaron nuevamente a respirar, el peligris se había ido y la boda había dado comienzo.

La ceremonia fue tranquila, la novia se veía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y aquellos jades que eran la esperanza en cierto rubio. El ojiazul estaba nervioso pero se tranquilizo lo suficiente para responder ¨acepto¨ en el altar, la recepción fue agradable y los novios se habían retirado de la aldea, irían a celebrar su noche de bodas, (ustedes saben), todos bailaban y platicaban animadamente, pronto una joven ojiperla fue atraída por una mano de cierto peligris.

El peligris se encamino con la Hyuga hacia el jardín, una vez ambos sentados el peligris observo fijamente el atardecer..

-Sabes, este momento seria un bello recuerdo.- menciono el peligris.- uno que no deseo olvidar- menciono con una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo tampoco deseo olvidarlo.- respondió la ojiperla.

-se dice que los recuerdos forman al hombre, que cuando los perdemos dejamos de ser nosotros mismos, creo que nuestros recuerdos son trozos de nuestro ser…

-si lo son..- la ojiperla lo miraba callada, cuando sus miradas chocaron la chica sintió una tranquilidad indescriptible.

-Aquella vez, cuando perdí la memoria, viví los recuerdos de otro hombre, aun así , creo que mi ser también vivió una parte de aquellas memorias, mi soledad y mi dolor eran tan inmensos que la felicidad que me embargo al estar junto a ti y junto al pequeño Hiroshi eran inmensas, mi corazón sintió una calidez inmensa, soy un cursi ¿cierto?.

-no, yo creo que eres una gran persona Kakashi.- menciono la ojiperla, con una sonrisa.

-¿es cierto que te enamoraste de aquel Kakashi?- pregunto directo el peligris.

-si.

-¿Todavía lo amas?.- el peligris observo la tranquilidad de la joven Hyuga.-

-no.-respondió tranquila. Ambos tanto el joven como la ojiperla se miraron y sonrieron.

La chica se acerco lentamente al peligris y acaricio su rostro después depósito su cabeza sobre el pecho del peligris, Kakashi rodeo la espalda de la joven con sus brazos, y respiro el aroma de sus cabellos.

-No amo a aquel Hatake, te amo a ti.. Kakashi.- la ojiperla lloraba, lloraba porque era feliz, porque supo desde el primer momento en que sintió los brazos del hombre en su espalda, que por fin serian felices… eso era lo que ella pensó…

El peligris se había quedado pensativo, analizando las palabras de la joven.

-ya veo.- el hombre tomo sutilmente el mentón de la chica.- entonces creo que sería un gran imbécil si rechazo el amor de un Ángel.

La ojiperla le sonrió, y aquel peligris acorto la distancia de sus labios con los de la chica, se besaban tratando de grabarse la suavidad de los labios, el olor de sus personas. El peligris pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, la ojiperla se lo dio.

¿Alguna vez, se han sentido conmovidos por una escena de amor?, este sería el momento indicado para conmoverse, claro si también en esta historia el final culminara con la unión…

-Peo que hermosa escena- comento un hombre pelinaranja.-me han conmovido, espero que ese beso lo hayan disfrutado, porque será el último.- aquel hombre hizo unos movimientos de mano, el peligris los reconoció y se alarmo.

-Hinata, necesito que vayas por ayuda.- menciono tranquilo.- diles que el enemigo ya ha dado la cara.-la ojiperla asintió.

-Vaya, pero que hombre tan valiente, has salvado la vida de la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- menciono molesto el peligris.

-vengar la muerte de mi hijo- respondió el hombre pelinaranja.

-¿su hijo?- el peligris no comprendía nada.

-aquel ninja que mataron-el pelinaranja lo observo fijamente.- Konoha se ha equivocado, no planeábamos ninguna guerra, tampoco algún ataque, la muerte du sus AMBU, no tenia alguna implicación militar, sino que había sido un error, un maldito error que desato todo este dilema, pero eso no importa, solo vengo a vengar la muerte de mi hijo.

-También un ninja nuestro cayó en batalla, así que no espere que lo permitiremos.

-tienes deseos de vivir, eres patético.- menciono el hombre molesto.

-usted tiene un nivel superior al mío, ambos sabemos quien ganara.- menciono tranquilo el peligris.- no deseo mas muertes en esta aldea, si lo que quiere es vengar la muerte de su hijo, entonces, le ofrezco mi vida.- aunque el hombre dudo al principio de las palabras del peligris, después solo asintió, fue un solo golpe, y después aquel ninja desapareció, dejando a un herido.

-Kakashi ya he llegado con ay..- la ojiperla abrió sus ojos con terror.-¡KAKASHI!- grito y corrió en dirección al peligris.

-Hinata, lo siento.- respondió con dificultad.

-¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?- mencionaba la ojiperla con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque lo único que me falta para morir feliz, era el amor tu amor, ahora ya no importa nada, porque me llevare tu recuerdo..Siempre te recordare..Siempre..

-por favor, quédate, no me abandones, por favor….no me dejes..No te mueras..- el peligris con la poca fuerza que tenia hizo un pequeño jutsu, creando un collar en forma de un ala.

-tú me diste la libertad, yo no moriré..Yo siempre, siempre _viviré en tus recuerdos_…-el peligris deposito un último beso, y abandono este mundo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aquella tarde, todos esperaron a que la Hyuga se desahogara, nadie se alejo de ella, estaban callados a su lado y ella lloraba, por aquel hombre que la alejo de la soledad, por aquel que le enseño a amar, junto a ella el pequeño Hiroshi que solo le acariciaba los cabellos y un cuerpo sin alma el cual estaba tendido, los tres como la familia que una vez desearon ser…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.. 10 años después :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::

-¡Kakashi!- gritaba molesta una ojiperla..

-Hina, ¿otra vez se ha perdido?..

-si, no lo encuentro..- menciono con el ceño fruncido la joven.-Ryuchi, ¿tú sabes donde esta?.- el pelirrojo sudo, y se puso muy nervioso.

-he he, amor yo no tengo idea.- menciono sintiendo el aura maligna que despedía su esposa.

-Kakashi Ikimono, te doy hasta 3 para que aparezcas, ya te he dicho que te vas a vacunar.- grito la joven, grito que estremeció al pelirrojo.

-pero, mama yo no quiero- el pequeño había salido de su escondite.

-nada de peros.- la ojiperla le dedico una mirada asesina a su esposo.- Tú también te vacunas, no creas que te me escapas.- menciono lo ultimo con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

10 años habían pasado desde que la muerte de dos Héroes de Konoha habían sucedido, El nuevo Hokage vivía feliz con su esposa, tenía tres hijos una hermoso rubio de ojos verdes, que había resultado ser un Don Juan y dos pequeñas pelicastaña con ojos azules.

La familia Yamanaka tenía dos Hijos, Shikamaru era un gran padre problemático la mayoría estaban casados y otros aun seguían solteros como Kiba y Shino.

Después de la muerte de Kakashi, Hinata duro dos años en depresión, pero un día aquel pelirrojo que se había enamorado de ella en la misión donde toda esta historia surgió, había ido a visitar Konoha, este hombre se gano poco a poco un lugar en la vida de la Hyuga. Hasta que logro casarse con ella, tenía un hijo el cual se llamaba Kakashi, Hinata vivía feliz….

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-san- menciono un joven pelicastaño.

-Hola Hiroshi-kun- el joven se había vuelto muy atractivos además de que sería el próximo feudal.

El pelicastaño la observo, después de tanto tiempo aun le recordaba a su madre, por eso le agradaba estar a su lado.- ¿aun conservas el collar?- menciono el joven.

-si.-respondio feliz.

-¿no lo has olvidado?-

-sabes, cuando Kakashi murió, lo odie tanto, sentí que me había dejado sentí que yo no valía los suficiente como para mantener lo con vida, pero después comprendí que yo le había dado a Kakashi lo único que nadie le podía dar..

-amor..

-si.- la ojiperla sonrió.

-_vale, sabes creo que el destino no es tan malo, uno nunca sabe, tal vez en la otra vida tu y el… termine juntos_…-

-el está a mi lado… el siempre vive en mi…yo lo amare, y por eso esperare por el..

-si, Hinata.. El siempre estará.. Viviendo en tus recuerdos…

Fin..

….(autora nerviosa)….he he, supongo que ha sido un final poco esperado, este es verdadero final de la historia que escribí, sin embargo, hay un final alternativo que subiré en el epilogo… la verdad es que me costaba trabajo dar un final a mi historia, pero creo que este ha sido el ganador, espero que les haya gustado, o les advierto que los hare sufrir con mas fics Kakahina, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me despido por el momento…

Yukima-sensei y

Tobi también……

Bye bye


	15. epilogo

Epilogo:

No viviré en tus recuerdos, viviré en tu presente…

Japón, 2010:

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban sentados, escuchaban atentamente las palabras de un pelicastaño.

-vaya que bella historia de amor- mencionaba una pelirosa con corazones en los ojos.

-Sakura-chan, es una leyenda de estas tierras- menciono un rubio

-¿Qué sucedió con la joven?- pregunto un peligris. El hombre estaba abrazando a una peliazul que se encontraba muy atenta al relato de aquel joven.

-bueno, ella vivió feliz con su familia, la verdad es que no había engaño en aquel matrimonio, Ryuchi la veía como a la madre del pequeño Hiroshi, por su parecido a ella y Hinata permitía que él la viera como Kanata.

-jamás volvieron a estar juntos...El ninja y la joven Hyuga- pregunto la ojiperla.

-sus cuerpos jamás lo estuvieron, pero sus almas, siempre se mantuvieron unidas.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya ha sido fabulosa tu historia, Hiroshi.- menciono un azabache.

-ya se lo he mencionado anteriormente, Sasuke-san, ustedes son los responsables de mi historia, muchas gracias por prestarme sus nombres.

-Hiroshi, también ha utilizado su nombre.-menciono la ojiperla.

-Tiene razón Hinata-san..Tiene razón..- los jóvenes se despidieron cortésmente del chico, aquel joven que habían conocido en el pueblo de Konoha, un joven que les había prometido contarles la historia de amor, aquel joven se había sorprendido de ver el collar con un dije en forma de águila de Hinata, por lo que les prometió contarles una historia de amor.

-Bien, Hinata, Sai y yo iremos a la feria, Sakura y Naruto creo que irán a casa de un amigo que vive por la zona y Sasuke irá a ver a su prometida… ¿vienen con nosotros?- pregunto una rubio.

-Ino, Hinata y yo estamos cansados, que tal si mañana comemos juntos.- pregunto el peligris, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su esposa.

-Vaya..ya entiendo- comento burlona la rubia.

-¡Kakashi!- la ojiperla se sonrojo.

-Sabes amor, te ves hermosa con esa timidez.- la rubio sonrió y los dejo solos, sabía que cuando comenzaban con sus cursilerías no tenían fin.

-Hinata… te amo..- menciono el peligris observándola fijamente.

-lo se.. yo también te amo..Kakashi..- menciono con una sonrisa la peliazul.

-ven conmigo.- el joven la tomo y pasearon un rato por el parque de Konoha, pronto llegaron a una vieja torre..¨la torre del Hokage¨.., ambos se encontraban caminando de la mano, aquella noche fue tranquila, pronto llegaron al hotel donde se encontraban hospedados.

-Kakashi, crees que el amor de aquella pareja, haya triunfado después de la muerte.- pregunto la ojiperla.

-no lo sé..Pero me gustaría pensar que lo hizo.- mencionó con una sonrisa.- después de milenios revivieron y ahora están juntos, así como lo estamos tu y yo.- respondió el peligris.

La joven le sonrió, ambos se besaron tranquilamente, el peligris estrecho el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos y aspiro su aroma a vainilla.

-Hinata…mi pequeña Hinata- pronuncio el peligris…

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, aquella noche como otras se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, aquella noche el amor de ambos sobresalía de todos y de todo, sin saberlo, tal vez nunca lo sabrían, que aquella leyenda que conto Hiroshi.. No era una leyenda sino únicamente su pasado…

-vaya, me gustaría que nuestro bebe creciera en este lugar, a ti ¿no?- pregunto la joven

-los deseos de mi angel son ordenes para un humilde humano como yo.- menciono el peligris.

-un humilde humano noe stan pervertido- menciono con una rsita.

-Pero a mi ángel el gusta lo que hace este pervertido ,¿ ne?- la ojiperla se sonrojo y callo las habladurías del peligris con un beso..

-sabes, creo que me gustaría vivir en tus recuerdos por siempre.- el peligris la beso y le susurro al oído.

-Yo no solo viviré en tus recuerdos, también viviré en tu presente..-

Una noche callada, un murmuro de la nada, una amor encontrado, un momento vivido, un recuerdo almacenado, un conjunto del todo, que pertenecen a dos almas gemelas…

No sé si es el destino, pero nuevamente te he encontrado, si este es mi camino, me gustaría andar contigo de la mano…

_Te amo.(yam yam)_

_Yukima-sensei_


End file.
